Christin Solomon
by Unstoppable Angel
Summary: This is the same story! I was having trouble uploading chapters on the old story. Same thing except with updates! Christin Solomon is Joe Solomon's daughter, but probably had more secrets to hide and protect then anyone can imagine.
1. Chapter 1

Christin Solomon

Chapter 1

Cammie's POV

The loud hum of the Mess Hall's chatter fell instantly silent as the door opened and a girl stepped in. She had long, wavy black hair and dark brown, almost black eyes with golden flecks. My guess was she was five foot ten. Her muscles out did Bex's and her lean form was close to an Olympic runner's. Not once did she glance in any direction, but kept her piercing gaze straight ahead. All of the girls were watching her every move, but the boys seemed to know her, because they were totally unaffected by her presence. The mystery girl stopped in front of my mom.

"Thanks for letting me stay here since I couldn't go home." Mr. Solomon shifted ever so slightly, by the way he was looking at her, he knew her too. Her voice was strong and a little deep, but still feminine.

"It was no problem, why don't you tell the girls' your name since the boys already know you." My mom encouraged, the girl turned around to face us.

"I'm Christin . . . Christin Solomon." She smirked as we all gaped at her. But that meant . . . she had to be . . . Mr. Solomon's daughter. Christin walked back to the doors, but stopped with her hand on the handle.

"No more Cove Ops boys, I'm here." She said before disappearing behind the door. Grant was grinning excitedly, and Zach had his famous smirk on, but I could see the excitement in his eyes.

"This is awesome." Jonas said before going back to his flashcards.

"What do you think she'll make us do?" Grant asked Zach, Zach shrugged.

"We didn't do anything relatively bad or dangerous or break any rules . . . that anybody knows about. I say tomorrow is going to be fun."

"Ah hem" I coughed, glaring at my boyfriend. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow innocently.

"Why aren't you going to be in Cove Ops?" I demanded.

"Because Christin is our Cove Ops teacher when she's not on missions," Zach answered in an obvious tone, I was near shrieking at him.

"She can't be old enough to be going on missions!" Liz objected.

"Christin has been since she was five." Grant said matter-of-factly.

"By the way, I won't be in the Research class anymore." Jonas informed Liz.

"Why not?" She demanded again.

"I participate in helping with what she assigns them." Jonas explained, gesturing to Zach and Grant.

"But . . . but . . . but . . ." Poor Liz just couldn't finish a sentence. That's when Christin walked up behind Zach and rested her hands on either shoulder.

"You boys are in for it."

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but it is just kind of an introduction. Yes, the Blackthorne boys are staying all year and it's normal couplings. This is my first fanfic so please, please, please review. I really want feedback. Trust me, this will get way more interesting now that I have my intro chapter down.**


	2. Daddy's Girl

Christin Solomon

Chapter 2-Daddy's Girl

Cammie's POV

To my surprise, Zach and Grant were in Cove Ops. I'd expected them to be gone since Christin was supposedly their Cove Ops teacher. Mr. Solomon was talking about hidden weapons and how to identify where they were being held on a person. He had turned around to write something on the board when the door opened and in slipped Christin.

"Christin" Grant and Zach greeted happily as they gave her one armed hugs around the waist since they were sitting down. She ruffled their hair and smiled in return.

"Hey Daddy" She said, walking over to his desk chair, sitting down, tipping back, and putting her feet on the desk. Half of us gaped at her.

"Hello Christin, how was your last mission?" He inquired. She rolled her eyes and smiled well naturedly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She muttered.

"Christin, why don't you stand up. You're a perfect example of what I'm teaching today." Christin eyes her father as she stood up and moved to where the entire classroom could see her.

"Christin has four guns, five tasers, and six knives on her person, Ms. Baxter, where is one gun?" Mr. Solomon had created a pop quiz out of his daughter. Nice.

"In her hoody pocket," Bex said with absolute conviction. Mr. Solomon nodded in agreement and moved on. He didn't call on either Grant or Zach and it wasn't long till it was only three more tasers that we couldn't find were left.

"Really? None of you see them?" Christin asked. Mr. Solomon sighed and turned to patient looking Zach and Grant.

"Where are the last three tasers?" He asked, Christin winked at them and they grinned. Replying in perfect unison, they said, "The three hair bands on her wrist." Some of us groaned at the obvious tasers, literally hidden in plain sight.

"Can we leave now?" Grant whined, Christin smiled and shook her head.

"Nope," She popped the P, "I want to see how you guys act in class when I'm not here." She explained before sitting back down in the chair and tipping back.

"But-" Grant started to argue but was silenced by the look Christin gave him. Zach smirked laughingly, if that's possible.

"May I continue my lesson?" Mr. Solomon asked sarcastically. Christin put on the most angelic face possible and gave a little smile.

"Of course daddy, I don't know why you stopped." My eyes widened as Mr. Solomon actually seemed to soften at the daddy thing. I felt a stabbing pain; it was a lot like the look my father gave me before he never came back.

"Daddy's Girl" Grant coughed and Christin rolled her eyes.

"There is no shame in that." She growled before starting to play with a medal ball Mr. Solomon kept on his desk. When she seemed to be blocking them out, Zach punched Grant in the shoulder.

"Watch what you say." He warned before acting like he was listening to our teacher. I looked at Zach and he seemed to feel my gaze because he turned to look at me. I gave him a questioning look but he dismissed it with a shake of his head. I had that automatic sense that Christin had something bad happen to her, that there was a reason she was a spy at the age of nineteen. The bell rang, signaling the end of class. We all left. When I reached my room, Bex's eyes were glittering proudly. Uh oh. She gestured for me to sit beside her.

"I planted a bug in Mr. Solomon's room." She said excitedly before turned on the device that would let us hear their conversation.

"_So how has the spy life been?" Mr. Solomon asked casually._

"_Fine, sometimes it feels like it's one of the few things keeping me alive." Christin answered._

"_Have you met any of your . . . mother's enemies?" _What did he mean by her mom's enemies?

"_Yes, trust me I have." _

"_Sometimes I wish you would have been normal and went to Gallagher or some spy school instead of launching yourself into the world we so unintentionally set for you." Mr. Solomon sounded regretful._

"_Well, I survived this long." There was an edge to Christin's voice._

"_Yes, you have, and I'm proud of you. But sometimes I wonder if your mother would have approved of my decision." _Why wouldn't his wife approve?

"_We'll never know." A sad tone entered Christin's voice uncharacteristically._

"_But we still have each other and that's a blessing all of its own," She added._

"_It is" Mr. Solomon agreed._

"_I missed you daddy." _Christin sounded like a total daddy's girl. I didn't doubt Grant's comment on her behavior anymore._ There were footsteps as if one of them had moved._

"_I missed you too sweetie." _We turned if off and looked at each other.

"What do you think happened to her mom?" Bex whispered, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"I don't know, but something tells me, she didn't come back from a mission." I barely finished my sentence when the door swung open revealing . . .

**A/N: Who should be at the door? What really did happen to Christin's mom and Mr. Solomon's wife? Please review! Like I said, it's my first fan fic and I would really appreciate the opinions. Peace out. **


	3. This Isn't Your Businiess

Christin Solomon

Chapter 3-This Isn't Your Business

Cammie's POV

Zach, Grant, and Jonas stood in the doorway looking equally furious. Zach stepped in and glared at me. Grant grabbed the listening device from Bex's hands in one swift motion and deactivated it. And Jonas just stood there, tensing and relaxing his muscles.

"Do you think it's funny to listen in on personal conversations between a father and a daughter?" Zach asked, his voice oddly clam, not matching his stance at all. I stared at him and finally shook my head.

"We just wanted to know more . . ." I trailed off, not really knowing how to finish.

"You have no right!" Jonas exploded. Bex and I looked at him, such an outburst from such a calm guy like Jonas was . . . unreal.

"Well if you would answer our questions, we wouldn't have to do this!" Bex finally kicked herself into defense mode. Thank God, because I was having no such luck.

"She trusts us not to tell, we're not about too!" Grant snapped back. There was a long, tense, and almost hard to breathe in moment before it suddenly released and it felt calm again.

"Just talk to me Grant. We don't have to talk about Christin. I just want to talk to you, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Bex's English accent slipped through heavily and I watched the tough Grant turn into a giant teddy bear.

"Okay Bex, I'd like that." He sat down beside her and wrapped a big arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder, I was pretty sure that was my cue to go. So I stood up and Zach followed me as we left my room and started walking down the hall. Instinctively, I turned into one of the secret passageways, feeling safe. I leaned against a wall and slid down to sit on the floor, Zach slid down next to me, and we didn't speak for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to obstruct any privacy, I just wanted to know more." I said quietly. Zach let out a deep breath and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I know and I blame myself for driving you to that." He whispered, studying the wall a crossed from us. I squirmed into his lap and tucked my head under his.

"You didn't, please don't blame yourself Zach." I said pleadingly. The last thing I wanted was for Zach to be blaming himself. He sighed and wrapped his arms my waist loosely.

"Alright, but promise me you won't do it again, Cam. If Christin chooses to tell you or anybody else, that's one thing. Just no more listening in, okay?" He asked gently, I nodded and murmured, "I promise." Once again we sat there in silence before Zach's lips reached down and touched mine, sending electric waves through me. We sat there for six minutes and thirty four seconds, kissing. Then we finally broke off, gasping for breath. I leaned my forehead against his.

"I don't want you to go to her class." I said suddenly, he smirked in the darkness.

"Would you miss me?" He questioned. I shook my head no and tried to stand up, but he held me tighter.

"I just want to warn you of two things, Gallagher Girl." Zach muttered.

"What?" I asked, moving so I was facing him. His face was oddly grave and he stared at me with an intensity he didn't often use. My anticipation grew as he waited for a few moments, making me hang on suspense.

"One, Christin is like a protective big sister." He explained darkly, I rolled my eyes.

"And what would I ever do to you that would make her mad at me?"

"You never know. Two, there are things that are simply not your business." I slapped him in the chest and he broke out in a wide grin and I couldn't help but smile back.

"It doesn't seem you've ever heard of the word, classified." I teased.

"I look like an angel compared to Christin." Zach defended.

"No you don't! I'm way prettier!" A familiar voice called.

**A/N: Not much to say. I wrote this chapter early because I probably won't be able to update anything tomorrow. I have a basketball tournament and I'm going to the big city. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you to all the people who have been reviewing. It's really encouraged me. Peace Out.**


	4. A Friendly Review

Christin Solomon

Chapter 4-A Friendly Review

Zach's POV

Cammie scrambled off of me and went to the entrance of the secret passageway. I peeked behind her and saw Christin leaning against the other wall, grinning mischievously. We stepped out and Christin wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"Come on, we're going to go get Brawns and Brains." I laughed. That was the nickname for Jonas and Grant and fit them perfectly. Cammie kept glancing at Christin.

"How did you know?" She choked out, I smirked, and Christin wacked me in the back of the head for it. She was the only one allowed to do that.

"You didn't think I would authorize my little brothers to go to a school I knew little about?" Lie! Lie! Lie! No, you couldn't tell, at all. But I knew she knew a ton about Gallagher even before the exchange was put into thought.

"But the passageways. . ." Cammie's pride was hurt. I could see that.

"With Zach as a student and brother, you have to know _everything _about his environment. If you don't, the world could end as we know it." Christin gestured to the grandly decorated halls.

"But how did you find out?" Cammie groaned.

"Let's just say, I never take classified as an answer." Christin brushed off the question and I smirked at Cammie. When we got to her room and opened the door, it was very, very heated. Bex was lying on top of Grant and they were making out. Cammie looked shocked, I made some gagging sounds, and Christin went over to Bex's bed, grabbed Grant by the back of his shirt around his neck, and yanked him from under Bex and on to the floor.

"What the . . . oh" Grant was too tanned to tell he was blushing but chose to hide his face and looked down. Bex's eyes were wide and staring at Christin as if she was about to run away or kick butt.

"Come on, off the ground. You're not hurt." Christin nudged Grant with her foot and he stood up, head still bowed, and walked into the hall.

"Don't worry Bex; there will be plenty of time for making out later." Christin reassured as we left the room and Grant fell in on Christin's left. She bumped into him teasingly and he automatically bumped back. Finally he looked up and gave her a half smile; she smiled in return and draped one arm on each of us.

"Jonas!" Christin called as Jonas exited the library, his hair really messed up compared to its usual neatness.

"So did you have a good time with Liz?" Christin asked, raising an eyebrow at the genius. Jonas blushed and nodded his head; she laughed, and took an arm away from me to ruffle his hair.

"Come on, we're reviewing today." She said as she started to lead the way out to the P&E barn.

"But I don't want to review." Grant whined.

"Sucks for you," She elbowed him in the ribs and he barely stopped himself from flinching. One of the things Christin enforced toughly was not flinching. It showed your enemies you were in pain and had turned the spot you were hit into a weakness.

"Okay, Zach and Grant, I want you to run ten laps around here, then I want you to do ten rolls going width wise a crossed the room, and Jonas, I'm going to explain a new plotting sequence to you so you can better understand location coordinates." She made a shooing motion and we both chuckled as we started to run around the barn. Ten laps was a piece of cake.

"Don't throw up." I teased Grant as we crouched to start rolling. This was to help us avoid bullets if they were being hit in the vitals area. The first time we did this, Grant threw up. Now it was a regular thing to tease him. When we finished, we sprinted back to Christin just as she finished explaining to Jonas.

"Got it?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I don't have a hear-ographic memory for nothing." Jonas had a photographic memory, but he could also hear and remember exactly. So we called it his hear-ographic memory.

"Good, run the Desert scenario. Jonas, you're extremely dehydrated, Zach you're the only one who's strong enough for him to lean on and still walk, and Grant, your father showed you an oasis in this area. You have to remember where it was for the sake that you all live." Christin backed up and disappeared into a room. Just because our teacher didn't seem to be able to see us, didn't mean we were going to slack off. Grant took point and Jonas leaned heavily on me. We had to act like this room was a desert, not only did it teach us about endurance and memorizing our environment, it taught us to act. Once in a while, Grant would mention some landmark that he remembered seeing when he was a kid, but he always sounded out of breath, as if talking was taking it out of him. Jonas really started to drag his feet and it was me carrying most of our weight.

"There it is! There's the oasis!" Grant faked wheezed and pointed at Christin who had three water bottles behind her.

"Jonas knows a vital piece of information I need for world dominance. Grant you're going to fight me first, if you fail . . . Zach is your last chance." Grant faked to the right and tried to bring a punch to her left, but she easily caught his fist and spun him around with his arm behind his back. In one swift motion, her foot swept out, and tripped Grant to the ground.

"You're exhausted; you couldn't fight if you wanted too. Zach, you're the last hope." She strolled toward me casually, but I stayed on guard. She snapped out with a roundhouse kick and caught me in my shoulder. I spun and tried to elbow her in the back, but she grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground so I landed on my back. Her foot rested on my back, keeping me down.

"You failed, you all did. Grant and Zach, because they weren't being smart enough fighters and Jonas who didn't consider his water supply as he took big gulps. I'll be the first to admit boys, I was way harder on you then I usually am. But this is my last year to teach you and I'm going to pack as much as I can in those little brains of yours. But remember, this was just a friendly review."


	5. The Losing Contest

Christin Solomon

Chapter 5-The Losing Contest

Cammie's POV

Zach and Grant weren't at Cove Ops and Liz reported that Jonas wasn't in Research. But as we went down to lunch, they all met us at the doors of the Grand Hall.

"Hey" Zach greeted cheerfully and wrapped an arm around my waist, the other guys doing the same thing with their girls.

"How was your . . . um . . . class?" I stuttered, never a good thing for a spy. Zach shrugged and gave a noncommittal, "It was ok." I shook my head, not believing him one bit. Lunch went by quickly and so did the rest of the day. It was after dinner when I was walking toward the library that I spotted Christin walking down the hall.

"Christin!" I called wearily. She turned and smiled in fake pleasant surprise.

"Hi Cammie" She said as I caught up with her.

"Hi" I breathed. Christin raised an eyebrow questioningly and I followed her as she started to walk again. I had many questions to ask her.

"How long have you trained Zach, Grant, and Jonas?" I started; she glanced up at the ceiling as if she needed to think about this answer.

"Since they came to Blackthorne." She confirmed my thought and I bolted on to the next question, a little afraid she would start to become resigned, and choose not to answer.

"Why? You're way too young to be teaching." She laughed at my comment.

"I'll take that as a compliment. I don't have anyone to go home to after a mission since dad was either gone or now the case is he's teaching, so I decided, I would pass on what I knew." She shrugged, but I could hear just a tiny definable edge start to seep into her voice.

"Why are you a spy at such a young age, without Gallagher or Blackthorne training?"

"I was taught much more personally since the day I was born."

"By who?" I asked, almost a little threateningly.

"My mother, my father, and . . . my brothers." Christin glanced at me. I think I was starting to tap on a nerve.

"Brothers? But there aren't any boys with the last name of Solomon who go to Blackthorne." I said, a little bit confused.

"They never made it to Blackthorne." Christin murmured in Italian. I remembered Mr. Solomon talking about how someone might switch into a more familiar or comforting language when they were nervous or uncomfortable.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She muttered, switching back to English as she started to walk faster.

"Christin, I lost my dad too. I know what you must be going or gone through." I said, touching her arm. She spun to face me, her dark eyes making it fairly hard to concentrate.

"I lost my mother _and _my brothers. Don't compare your loss to mine. It's not a contest to see who's been through worse. I've had my bad times and you've had yours. End of discussion." She spun on her heel and walked away. Muttering in Italian, I was pretty sure I heard no respect in there somewhere.

I realized the emotion I had been playing around, competitiveness. I wanted to beat Christin at something, make her seem a little less perfect of a sister so Zach would notice. In one second, I had tried to make my loss as great as hers, but it didn't work. Now I felt horrible and terrible and every bad thing you can think about yourself. Somehow, I was going to get back on good terms with Christin.


	6. What You Don't Expect

Christin Solomon

Chapter 6-What You Don't Expect

Christin's POV **(A/N: I'm so excited, I'm finally doing Christin's POV!)**

I sat beside my dad as we ate breakfast, anticipating the coming announcements Mrs. Morgan would make. My little brothers sat with their girlfriends, talking away. Faintly, I remembered being four and sitting with an old friend on a swing set, talking away . . . but I quickly blocked it out.

"Don't be too mean." Dad whispered laughingly to me. I shook my head. I had meant what I said at the review, this year was going to be tough; I had to teach them to survive. My brother's faces flashed through my mind when I thought of survival. Grant glanced up at me and smiled broadly. He was such an easy going guy, not always on the ball, but he had good aim and power. Zach was just a down right trouble maker, but he was a good leader and kept his head, usually carrying Grant' too. Jonas was one of the smartest boys I ever met.

"Attention senior class, you will be going into Roseville today for a special assignment. Meet Mr. Solomon at the front doors for further instructions." Yes! What was so special about this assignment? I was carrying it out. Mrs. Morgan had warned me to not be to hard on Zach and Grant, but I had too, they had to learn. Zach met my gaze and gave me a questioning look; I shrugged, and shook my head as if I didn't know what was going on. I got up and walked over to their table, feeling many, many pairs of eyes on me.

"Are we going?" Grant asked. I couldn't pass up the chance to mess with him.

"Well . . ." I trailed off; Grant had a suspicious look on his face.

"I had something really fun planned to do today, but if you want to go into Roseville that bad . . ." No, nothing was planned, but Grant was just a step behind to not realize that.

"What we're we going to do?" He asked, his eyes widening now that he realized he could be missing something really fun.

"You we're going to have to wait till class to find out." I answered, shrugging off his question. His face became a little tortured as he tried to decide to choose on one to go to.

"Um . . . can't we do it tomorrow?" He begged.

"Nope, sorry." I shook my head sadly.

"But I don't want to choose." Grant groaned, for such a bug guy, he was such a wuss sometimes.

"Oh calm down, you don't have too. Of course you're going into Roseville." I told him, his expression became relieved and he took a deep breath. I laughed and ruffled his hair before leaving the Mess Hall to pack what I would need.

My room was neat and orderly. I appreciated the lived in style way more, but at any moment I could be called for a mission, and would have to be up and gone. I walked over to the closet and pulled out a duffel bag that was full of wigs, different colored contacts, and facial changers, like make up to make it look like I had freckles. I threw my reversible jacket, a pair of blue jeans, jean shorts, ankle converse, and black sandals into the duffel bag as well. Over my many years, I learned to change my appearance in less then a minute. Let's just say, when I used to do it in a minute and a second, it didn't work out to well.

"Ready?" Dad asked at my door. I nodded without answering and threw the duffel bag over my shoulder. When we got down to the driveway, I threw my bag into the trunk of a silver Honda Accord and took my leave. Spinning down the long driveway easily at seventy five miles per an hour, I saw the security guard mouth something about reckless teenagers. You have fifteen people on your tail with very big guns, you got used to driving fast. I plugged the comms unit that connected with my dad's into my ear.

"Shadow to Black Hole, come in Black Hole" I murmured into the comms.

"Black Hole to Shadow, this is Black Hole, go ahead" My dad Okayed.

"Where are the students?"

"Coming from their rooms right now, you have plenty of time Shadow." Dad reassured, I rolled my eyes.

"I know I'll have time to spare. Shadow out." I informed him.

"Black Hole out," He replied before I heard the click of the comms being turned off. I turned into Roseville's small parking lot for their movie theater. I changed into a blond wig, blue eyes, and freckles. I waited twenty minutes before I heard my dad through the comms.

"Students have left the vehicle, I repeat, students have left the vehicle."

"Got it" I said, very spy like.

I strolled down the main street and spotted Tina Walters with Matt Erickson. I walked towards them and called, "Oh my God, Jenny, is that you?" Tina didn't turn around. Good job, I mentally complimented her. An enemy could call something useless like that so you would turn around and they could identify your face.

"Johnny, slow down!" I yelled Matt. He stopped and turned, bad move. My voice was higher so he couldn't recognize me.

"Oh my God Johnny, it's been forever!" I gushed as I stepped forward and gave him a hug. Tina glared daggers at me and I stepped back from him.

"Nice to see you too," He choked out. Matt was a good actor, but I had taken him by surprise, not a good time for him to panic.

"Who's this?" I asked politely, looking at Tina.

"Katie Markesan" He introduced. Good job Matt, that was quick.

"Come on, I know this hole in the wall coffee shop, we can catch up." I told him cheerfully, turning down an alley. Matt followed with Tina behind him. I roundhouse kicked him in the chest, making him crash into Tina.

"You're out for the count." I informed them as I changed back to m voice. Tina frowned and Matt groaned. Both of them walked back to the Gallagher van and I changed in my car really quick to red hair and green eyes. I put on a Rookies jacket, jeans, and ankle Converse. Next on my list were Grant and Bex. I saw them and sat down on a bench and pretended to cry. I heard Bex whisper, "Is she okay?" and Grant answer, "Come one, let's go see what's wrong." Their footsteps stopped in front of me.

"Um . . . Miss . . . are you okay?" Grant asked. I shook my head and made it seem like I was sobbing harder. That's when Bex put her hand on my shoulder and I flipped her over the bench and she landed with a loud thud on the other side. Grant tried to punch me in the face, but I ducked and kneed him where no guy wants to be kneed. I warned him to never square up unless you knew you were taking them down.

"Grant and Bex, you're out." I explained as they both stood up. Bex growled something and Grant looked ashamed. The big sister side of me kicked in and I couldn't help but set my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, you weren't expecting that. We'll go over it tomorrow." I promised, he nodded but didn't look up, "Grant, its okay. I'm not mad and you are not allowed to beat yourself up." I commanded. After a moment, he took a deep breath and nodded before walking away with Bex. I sprinted back to my car and changed into a brunette with brown eyes. The only two that were left were Zach and Cammie. It took me only five seconds longer then the others to find them. They were just strolling down a side street, holding hands, looking around at everything but each other. I hated to break them up at the moment, but I had too. I put on a Canadian accent.

"Excuse me! Will you help me? I need directions for a hotel in the next town over and I'm having a heck of a time finding a map." Both Zach and Cammie turned around and we walked toward each other.

"Have you gone to the pharmacy?" Cammie asked, I shook my head no.

"Oh, well they have maps there. Come on, I'll show you where it is." Zach took the lead instead and turned down an even lonelier street and spun to try to land a kick one me. I grabbed his ankle and spun him so he lost his balance and fell on the pavement. Cammie tried to punch me in the gut but I stepped back and tripped her so she landed on top of Zach.

"Shadow to Black Hole, all students have been taken out." I said into the comms. Zach smirked, hiding his hurt ego and Cammie blushed and got off Zach.

"Nice job Shadow, see you back at the school." Dad said before switching off the comms again.

"Nice try." I told them before walking back toward the parking lot. But before I did, I turned around, and called Cammie back.

"Yes?" She asked in a slightly guilty voice.

"When you're going to sock someone in the stomach, do a fake trip, because they'll jump, and won't have the time to react when they're coming back down to block your punch. Okay?" I explained warmly. I was trying to show her we were cool, that I wasn't upset. She considered my words for a second before she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good, see you back at Gallagher." I said before sprinting back to the car. I didn't want to be mad at Cammie, really I never was. I just let my emotions get to me last night. But everything was okay now and that was definitely a plus to the many minuses in my life.

**A/N: I had to fix things between Cammie and Christin, partly because a lot of your reviews felt bad for Cammie and I don't like drama hanging around too long in my stories. I think this gave a deeper look into what the gang will be facing this year. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	7. Memories are a Nightmare

Christin Solomon

Chapter 7-Memories are a Nightmare

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm happy Cammie and Christin are cool again too. Hope you like this chapter!**

Christin's POV

After we got back from Roseville, I hung out with my little brothers for a while before going to my room, hoping that nightmares wouldn't come again. Of course I wasn't that lucky.

"_Christin!" Shane and Shawn yelled as I was dragged away from the cell that me, my brothers, and mother were being kept in. I knew better then to try to fight the big men that were leading me through halls. Memorizing everything, I tried to identify weaknesses. But the Circle of Cavan wasn't weak at all. So I focused on what had gone wrong. _

_My mom chose to take us on a mission that wasn't supposed to have been this dangerous. The Circle of Cavan had shown up. I had fought along side my brothers, but a four year old body can only handle so much for such a length of time. Point made, we were captured. Now I was being dragged away to face what ever hell the COC had planned for a little girl. We entered a large room that was dark except for one spot of light in the center. The men threw me onto the center of light and an electrical shock ran through me, so painful, I barely stopped myself from screaming. _

"_Tough little girl you have, Tessa Solomon. She didn't scream, it doesn't mean she won't." An evil voice said from the shadows. No, I mom was hear, they were using me to get to her. Another shock came, stronger then the first, but I refused to scream or make the reactions they expected from me. My brothers taught me not to scream, no matter how bad the pain. Once again the shock came, but this time I felt a wound. Just a tiny knick, but it was bleeding._

"_You see Mrs. Solomon, the shocks will get stronger and as I get closer, they will make cuts, getting bigger as I get closer. You know you can end this right now, just tell me the secrets I need to know, and your sweet children, along with yourself go free." Blood welled up as another cut happened. I could hear my mother's silent tears though I couldn't see her. This went on for another half an hour, twenty nine minutes and thirty three seconds to be exact until the biggest cut went straight a crossed my abdomen. It wasn't enough to make me bleed to death._

"_Ugh! Nothing! She didn't even squeak! Take the girl back to the cell." The man's voice roared as one of the men grabbed me by my arm and dragged me out of the room. Another man came from behind us, my mother's face was bruised, and she met my gaze evenly, and I could see it in her eyes, I'm so sorry. Then she stopped, rammed the back of her head into the man's face and took him down. Then quickly took down the one that had me. She picked me up and ran me to the exit that was least guarded. _

"_Run, as fast as you can. There's a CIA base on Walnut Street and 16__th__, Roma Italy. I think we are in Rome though. I'm going to go get your brothers. You have to run, don't stop, don't look back. I love you my precious darling." She kissed my forehead and carefully hugged me before opening the door._

"_I love you too mama." I choked out before I started running. I ran, the bleeding wasn't bad enough for me to not be able to run luckily. I was a mile and a half away when I heard a big explosion and turned around to see the warehouse go up in flames. There overwhelming need to keep running took hold and I ran as fast I could till I got the CIA base. A man came into the room I was staying in till they could get a hold of my daddy._

"_I'm sorry Christin. They couldn't have survived." _

"_I know." I whispered._

"I know! I know! I know!" I shouted before I woke up. I was breathing raggedly. I fell back against the pillows and hid my face, "I know" I repeated in a whisper. Instead of going back to sleep, I went to the bathroom, and lifted up my shirt. Pale scars were slashed all a crossed my abdominal area. The biggest was the most dominant. Why me?

I missed my mother like crazy, but maybe even more then my mother, I missed my brothers. Shane was the oldest and probably the toughest on me. He was never afraid to hurt me, knowing I could handle it. He was always brooding and was never open. But at night, when I had a bad dream. I would go crawl into his bed and he would reassure me that everything was Ok, and when ever I fell asleep, he would carry me back to my room. Shawn was gentler and would take the time to explain more complicated things to me and never ever told me no.

I struggled to hold back my tears. I didn't cry, no matter what. It was my own personal rule, DO NOT CRY! Slowly, I turned the bathroom light off and went to bed, praying to God that for just this once, that tomorrow night, I wouldn't have this nightmare, any nightmare but this one.

**A/N: So this is what happened to Christin. This just answers what happened when she was four, but not much else except her brothers and mother. Please review. If you want to throw an idea about her past, go ahead. I will give you credit. There are many more reasons why Christin is the way she is. Just a question, why do you think Christin feels so protective over Zach, Grant, and Jonas? Her experiences are probably why. I know, I answered my own question. Once again, please review and thanks again to all of you who have. Peace in the middle east. **


	8. Flirting for Information

Christin Solomon

Chapter 8-Flirting for Information

Grant's POV** (A/N: His POV isn't done often, so I decided I would give it a shot.)**

When Christin walked into the Mess Hall, I knew she was tired. You couldn't tell if you weren't me, Zach, or Jonas. It was just the little things, like the way she looked around a little bit more instead of keeping her gaze straight ahead, the way she leaned more onto her right when she walked when she was usually perfectly balanced. Yeah, sometimes I didn't get stuff right away, but when it came to my big sister; I noticed the little things and usually understood why.

"I'll be right back." I told Bex as I stood up and walked over to where Christin was getting her food.

"Hey sis" I greeted; her eyes were more alert then usual when she looked at me.

"Hey bro" She replied. She grabbed her plate of food and I walked by her side as she walked toward the teacher's tables.

"You didn't get any sleep last night, did you?" I accused. She rolled her eyes.

"I got tons." She said rather convincingly. I knew she was an even better liar then Zach, and that's saying something.

"Christin, why didn't you get any sleep?" I tried to use that little brother voice that I knew went to her heart, she sighed.

"Look, Grant, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. I got enough sleep and I'm okay. Go back to your breakfast. You're going to need to be alert for class today." She warned as she stepped around me and joined her father. What the heck? It wasn't like her to act like that and it was making me concerned. What was with my sister? What was getting to her that would make her be a little snappier?

"Maybe she's just tired." Zach said from behind me. I turned and shrugged.

"Hopefully she'll get a nap in or something, I'd hate for her to be in a bad mood when we get to class." I muttered. Zach probably hid his concern better than me because when we got to the table, Bex was staring.

"What's the matter?" She asked, wrapping her hand around my arm. I chose not to answer and stuffed some eggs into my mouth.

"Grant" Bex warned, if I didn't answer, she was definitely going to slap me in the back of the head. Oh well, better to take that then tell her I was worried about Christin.

"Grant-" She began but I was saved by the bell and quickly stood up. Bex glared at me and refused to talk to me for the rest of the day. Zach, Jonas, and I went out to the P&E barn but found that Christin wasn't there. Jonas found the note.

**Bros,**

**Be back soon, had to go get some things (or some ones) for class today. Hang out, maybe even spar while I'm gone. Don't get into mischief or break rules or do anything that goes under the TROUBLE category. **

**Sis***

"I wonder who or what she's getting." I said, Zach and Jonas rolled their eyes.

"What?!" I asked, once again, feeling like I was in the Special Ed for Spies class.

"Christin is _obviously_ bringing the girls." Just as Jonas explained it. Christin entered with Cammie, Bex, and Liz behind her.

"Today, we are identifying the things that will tell us when somebody wants information or is trying to take you down." Christin exclaimed. That's why we had that assignment yesterday!

"Jonas, show Liz that new coordination system and the rest of you come with me." We separated into pairs and came to her on either side in front of her.

"First, girls, you're going to flirt. You're trying to get my favorite color from him, any means necessary. When you do, throw him to the ground, and you win." We put about twenty feet between our groups before it started.

"You seem like such a good brother, listening to her and all." Bex said, smiling gently. I saw the look in her eyes; I was so in for it for not telling her what was bothering me in the morning.

"I try to be." I forced out. Her eyes glittered and she stepped closer so there was only an inch between us.

"You know a lot about her, right?" Bex asked, wrapping her arms around me and pressing close. My heart was speeding up as she brought her face closer to mine, and finally kissed me. I knew the reason why she was kissing me, but any reason for Bex to kiss me was a good reason.

"What's her favorite color?" Bex asked in between a kiss, then quickly started again.

"Um . . ." My mind couldn't focus and that was definitely not a good thing for a spy.

"Please?" She whispered quietly, nuzzling my jaw with her nose.

"Navy blue and black" I responded automatically. Bex smiled and kissed me much more strongly and when I was about to get into it more, she grabbed my wrist, and flipped me over her back.

"So Bex, what's my favorite color?" Christin asked as she strolled toward us, her eyes amused.

"Navy Blue and Black" Bex didn't miss a beat. It was a couple moments before I heard a thud and saw Zach laying on the mat and Cammie looking awfully proud.

"You have to stay on guard, you can ever let it down. It doesn't matter who it is. Bex, Cammie, and Liz will be here for the rest of the time it takes you to learn to keep your guard up." Christin left the P&E barn, whistling an unfamiliar tune.

"You alright?" Bex questioned, offering her hand. I hesitated and she smiled. So against my better judgment, I took her hand, and to my surprise, she just helped me up.

"Maybe you'll tell me what is bothering you next time." She whispered before joining Cammie and Liz and walking out the door too.

"Wow" Zach muttered, staring at where they had disappeared.

**A/N: Who knew I could make Bex so. . .flirty. Did you like Grant's POV, I'm not sure if I'll ever use it for a whole chapter again. Please review.**


	9. I'll Always Need You

Christin Solomon

Chapter 9-I'll Always Need You

**A/N: A lot of you liked Grant's POV for that chapter and I agreed with HRS-LVR-12, Grant's POV works for those kinds of things. Thank you for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Christin's POV

I was grabbing breakfast when I heard the big doors to the Mess Hall open and close, so I automatically looked for a reflective surface, but who I saw on the shiny spoon almost made me drop my plate. There was the Director of the CIA, but even more important was the person behind him, James Talon. His black hair was spiked and his odd icy blue eyes fell on the spoon I'd been using the seemed to meet my gaze. He was tall, maybe six feet four now and very muscular. James had been my childhood playmate, a little bit of a sweetheart. I hadn't seen him in a good six years. We'd met again at the Masquerade Ball for the CIA when we were thirteen, but had lost touch, now he was here. I sat my plate down and stalked over to step between Mrs. Morgan, my daddy, and the Director.

"Christin, it's so good to see you." The Director greeted, but I glared at James. He caught my drift and glared back.

"Director" I greeted curtly without even exchanging a glance at him. James and I tensed and rolled our muscles, as if we were about to fight.

"If there's a problem between you and Mr. Talon I can send him to Blackthorne." The Director said hastily. James and I dropped our façade and we stepped toward each other, he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I wrapped mine around his waist.

"Heck no," I said, a little threateningly. My dad looked amused and gave the slightest shake of his head.

"But-" The Director looked confused.

"They're best friends and they love to play pranks. But you couldn't separate them if the world was on fire." My dad explained. I smiled and nudged James with my hip and he nudged me back.

"Well, James will be hanging out with you for the rest of the year Christin, I hope you don't mind." The Director was actually using sarcasm! I laughed and nodded.

"His room is right a crossed from yours Christin." Mrs. Morgan told me, so I led James to his room. After that, I showed him around Gallagher, and we played tricks on each other, just like old times. Then it was time for class. So we went outside to the P&E barn and waited.

"Who's he?" Jonas asked as my little brothers entered with their girlfriends.

"Real spy like Jonas," I complimented and he rolled his eyes.

"This is James Talon, James; this is Zach, Cammie, Bex, Grant, Jonas, and Liz." They nodded as I introduced them and then decided to get right down to business.

"Today is the same thing as yesterday except for two things. One, boys are trying to get information and two, what age did I learn to motorcycle?" I had told the girls the answer last night. James chuckled and I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Jonas and Liz, I want you to try to hack into the . . . Olympic Female Volleyball Player's profiles for 2008. **(I play volleyball and watched the game, we kicked butt! Ha!) **Liz and Jonas snorted and went to their laptops. I observed Zach and Grant's methods. Grant was dancing around the question, trying to get Bex to let it slip. He needed to change his tactics, but I was pretty sure I knew what he was going to do. Zach was pressed really close to Cammie, running a hand up and down her back, and had the other wrapped around her waist, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. That was my boy, using the method that went straight to Cammie's heart. I glanced back at Bex and he was kissing her, just what I expected.

"Don't want to join in?" James teased; she smirked and punched him in the shoulder. He smiled broadly and an instinctive smile formed on her face. She felt like kissing him and was about to when she heard the loud thump as Cammie hit the mat.

"Okay Zach, cough it up." I told him. Zach smirked and I was ready to slap him in the back of the head.

"Five" He stated matter of factly. A second later, Bex hit the mat, and Grant agreed with Zach's answer.

"We've been done for fifteen minutes." Jonas whined, I shook my head laughingly.

"Class dismissed"

*******************************Later that Evening after Dinner*****************************

"I'm out here!" James yelled while I was in the shower. I didn't reply but his disturbance brought a smile to my face. Only he would just barge into my room and make himself at home. When I was done, I brushed and braided y hair in two braids, put on a black tank top, and some black basketball shorts. James was sitting on my bed when I walked out, looking through one of my favorite books, Pride and Prejudice.

"Hey" He smiled as I lay down on my bed and he lay down beside me.

"Hi" I returned casually, he had a gleam in his eye and I was on guard.

"How's life been?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Same old, same old, what about you?"

"Same old, same old" He repeated. That's when he attacked me in a tickle. Only he knew how dang ticklish I was on my sides.

"Stop it" I commanded in between giggles. Of course, this is James we're talking about, so he just kept going. "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!" I shrieked and he laughed. Suddenly, a memory came flooding back. It was one where Shawn was tickling to get me distracted from when I fell off the gym bar. The memory hurt and I found myself wrapping my arms around James's neck and hiding my face. His arms wrapped around me tightly.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"I just had a memory." I answered, that was all I had to say. James understood, he knew the parts in me that hurt, and why.

"Don't ever leave." I said quietly, tightening my hold on him.

"Never." He replied with a comforting finality. James and I lay down and I hid my face against his chest and used his arm as a pillow. He settled his hand on my hair and draped one arm on my waist. Just before I fell asleep, I whispered the words that had been floating around in my mind, "I'll always need you."

**A/N:AAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who knew I could make Christin so, I don't know, loving? I'm wondering, do you think Christin and James should get in a fight or become a couple right away, and I think I'm going to make Zach, Grant, and Jonas a little protective over their big sister. PLEASE REVIEW(NOT LIKE I REALLY HAVE TO TELL YOU, BECAUSE YOU DO, BUT I'M JUST MAKING SURE)**


	10. Protective

Christin Solomon

Chapter 10-Protective

**A/N: Yay! It's chapter ten! I've made it this far! Thanks for the reviews! Anyway, the fans have spoken . . . drum roll please . . . Christin and James will be a couple right away and Zach, Grant, and Jonas will be protective of the sister they have come to love. But there is one thing that everyone seemed to forget, Mr. Solomon, **_**Christin's**__**dad, **_**how will he take the new couple?**

Christin's POV **(A/N: This is just a small clip of Christin's POV when she wakes up.)**

There was a weight on my waist and the pillow under my head was strangely hard. Please tell me I was at Gallagher and not captured after a mission gone wrong, because if I was, I was going to be very, very angry. Cautiously, I opened my eyes and saw the features of James's face all relaxed. So he hadn't gone back to his room last night, oh well, I didn't mind. Carefully, I tried to get out of his hold without waking him up, but James was almost as light a sleeper as me.

"Where you going?" He mumbled, I laughed, and cuddled back against him. I could feel his smile on my forehead.

"Nowhere" I whispered, reaching up, and kissing him. Everything that had ever gone wrong seemed to slip away from my hold as I kissed James. It was so familiar, so comforting, to have this amazing guy so close, and loving me so much. We broke off and I looked up at his crystal blue eyes.

"I love you." He murmured, kissing my forehead.

"I love you too." I replied and kissed his well defined jaw before slipping out of bed, kicking him out of my room, and getting ready for the day. Which the weathermen called Daddy, Zach, Grant, and Jonas predicted was going to be very, very tense.

Zach's POV

Christin entered the Mess Hall, late as usual, but with James in tow. I nudged Grant with my elbow and nodded toward the pair who were getting breakfast. Grant nodded and I saw Jonas nod in the corner of my eye. That was our sister. This guy thought he had the right to come in and take her when we knew nothing about him? He had no idea what was going to hit him.

"Protective much?" Cammie asked, following where we were looking before turning back around.

"No, Christin can take care of herself." My first honest words of the day! Yeah, we all knew Christin was highly capable of taking care of herself; she hadn't survived 14 years of being a spy because she couldn't. But this wasn't about survival; this was about our sister's golden heart.

"Sure" She rolled her eyes and gave me a small glare. I'd try to tell her later, no promises.

"Zach and Grant, today you're going to be playing football." Christin said from behind us. We all looked at her questioningly.

"You'll see why." She promised, ruffling our hair before walking away with James trailing after her like a love sick puppy.

"I so want to see this." Bex said with her accent thick. Grant smiled a little menacingly.

"I don't think Mr. Solomon or our teacher **(I don't know the Research teacher's name.) **would object . . ." Liz trailed off suggestively.

"Are you kidding? Mr. Solomon wouldn't cross his daughter on his best day." Grant joked and Jonas and I nodded in agreement.

It was when we were walking to the P&E barn when we spotted James leaning on the wall, seeming to be waiting.

"What's going on?" I asked, though I had a pretty good idea.

"Mr. Solomon is having a chat with his daughter." James rolled his eyes and shook his head in contrast with his cheerful words.

"How bad?" Jonas asked.

"Not quite sure, I haven't heard any yelling, but I'm sure this barn is sound proof." James answered.

"Hey Liz, I forgot my laptop, will you go grab it for me?" Jonas pleaded; she smiled and nodded, sprinting away.

"Yeah, Bex, I forgot my favorite jacket, will you please go get it for me babe?" Grant made puppy dog eyes. Bex laughed and ran after Liz. Cammie was the only one left and unfortunately seemed to have caught on. I stared at her and we held the other's gaze. Please Cam? I asked with my eyes, she frowned, took a look at James, before running off.

"Okay, we'll lay it down nice and simple. Do," I started. Jonas went on, "Not," Grant continued, "Hurt," We all finished, "Christin."

"I wouldn't if my life depended on it." James vowed, we all rolled our eyes. That's been happening a lot to day.

"I'm sure that's what every guy says. But trust us; if you so much as bruise her, you're dead, okay?" **(My brother in-law is protective like that, I love him lots.) **We warned, see, the lines were laid down, he knew what would happen if he crossed them.

"Okay" He agreed, he so did not know what he was getting himself into. Right then, all the girls came sprinting back. Bex and Liz holding what was asked for.

"Thanks" Grant and Jonas said in unison, Grant wrapped his arm around Bex's waist, and Jonas kissed Liz's cheek when she leaned into him.

"Ladies" Mr. Solomon greeted as he exited the building, leaving the door open so we could enter. Christin looked like someone had touched her favorite gun, which is her twenty gage shotgun by the way, nothing more reassuring then that ch-ch.

"Okay, Jonas and Liz, hack into the FBI data base for homicides," Liz and Jonas looked really excited, "The rest of you, I have a chip, it can wipeout the biggest networks in the world. I'm trying to reach that computer; you're trying to stop me. James and I will be passing the chip, you're job is to intercept a pass and rush the chip to that side of the room. Use any means necessary to get the chip." We all started on the opposite side of the room. "Go" Christin barely mouthed. Her and James grabbed hands and swung them back and forth as they started to stroll a crossed the room. Grant and I paced toward them, trying to figure out who had the chip. Then suddenly Christin and James split, both of them had their hands balled into fists. But James were too tight to not destroy the chip.

"Christin has it!" I called to Grant before I started toward my sister. I faked to the left and tried to bring a punch to her gut but she side stepped and tripped me to the ground, and sprinted forward. But Grant was ready and maybe would've got the chip if Christin hadn't thrown it to James. I was already up on my feet and racing toward him. Cammie came on the left and I came on the right, but James threw the chip back to a waiting Christin. Bex was the only one guarding the computer and was standing her ground and got ready to tackle Christin. But our agile sister jumped clear over the computer and slammed the chip into the CD drive and the computer started to smoke.

"You have to anticipate every move, every, possible, move. Your enemies will do anything to sabotage what they can before they are captured or die. You have to be better then that."

************************Later When Everyone is Supposedly Asleep************************

Mr. Solomon's POV

"Yes, you've got it."

Talking on the other side of the phone.

"Now that her brothers aren't here, I need someone to make a point."

More talking on the other side of the line.

"Thank you, see you tomorrow."

The other line hangs up and so does he.

**A/N: Who did Mr. Solomon call to "make a point?" This is kind of like a cliffhanger I guess. Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Family Forgotten, or Tried to Forget

Christin Solomon

Chapter 11-Family Forgotten, or Tried to Forget

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Most of you seem to like James so far, glad to hear it! So who did Mr. Solomon call when everybody was SUPPOSED to be asleep? Read the chapter and find out! Lol!**

Christin's POV

I was walking down the aisle in the middle of the Mess Hall. James was walking behind me; I couldn't get enough of his presence. The Mess Hall doors opened and who I spotted on Macey Mc Henry's spoon made me spin around. Five of my cousins were there, Michealo, Nicola, Alessandro, Carissa, and Caleb Sanendora, my mom's side of the family who I had no problem forgetting to call, write, text, or e-mail. Michealo was strutting in the lead and we held each other's gazes as they started walking toward me.

"Aw, these are our new arrivals." Mrs. Morgan announced in the microphone. I spun around and stormed toward my father.

"Dad!" I yelled, forgetting there were many people in the room. My dad looked perfectly normal, but he knew what was coming, and was probably bracing himself for the worst.

"Yes Christin?" He asked in a completely calm tone.

"This isn't funny." I growled, if I ever looked like my mother, I bet my life I looked like her now. My dad slightly, oh so slightly flinched as if it was my mom and not me standing in front of him in a rage.

"No one is laughing Christin, what is the joke?" Nah ah, my dad wasn't getting out of this with a little bit of humor on his side.

"Why? Are? My? Cousins? Here?" I said carefully, separating each word for emphasis. My daddy sighed and said, "Why don't you ask them yourself?"

"Ok" His eyes widened as if he could see the plan running through my mind.

"If it isn't our cute baby cousin?" Caleb cooed, my hand snapped out, I grabbed his collar, and pulled his face to my level.

"This baby cousin knows many, many, _many _different ways to kill you right now, I suggest you shut up." I shoved him back and he backed off, smart boy.

"Not happy to see us?" Michealo taunted, but instantly averted my glare. My cousins looked a ton like me, the only things really varying were age and gender.

"Carissa, Nicola, and Caleb, why don't you go get settled in?" Alessandro recommended, predicting what was coming. My cousins backed out of the room warily, wondering why they were being forced not to see.

"You two, talk now." I commanded. James was standing by my father and seemed to be whispering.

"Can't this be a little more private?" Michealo asked in Italian. I nodded and stepped between them as I started to stalk out of the Mess Hall. When I was about two feet from the door, Alessandro made a big mistake.

"Guess there's no big brothers for us to hide behind." He whispered. I spun around, grabbed his collar, and rammed him against the wall, his feet a foot off the ground.

"Yeah, because those big brothers would've been real men and faced the challenge, unlike you, because you have no balls what so ever." There were two cousins I couldn't put up with, Alessandro being one of them. I went out of the Mess Hall and sprinted to the P&E barn where there was a punching bag, poor thing.

"Why are you here?" I demanded as Michealo entered. He leaned against the wall, staying in the shadows.

"Your daddy called." He said in a sing song voice, still speaking in Italian. My mom was Italian and that made me half Italian and I loved the language like nothing else.

"Why?" I slipped into the familiar language and felt suddenly safer as I gained half the ground I had lost.

"Apparently somebody has a boyfriend and since Shawn and Shane and-"

"Don't say that name." I cut him off; he looked at me for a second before continuing carefully.

"Since your _brothers_ aren't here, he wanted someone to look a little threatening, to warn James not to hurt you." Michealo finished and approached the punching bag from behind and held it in place as I took out my frustration on the tough leather.

"Fine, but if you hurt him and he hasn't done anything . . ." I gave my cousin the one and only warning he would receive. No one was going to touch my James.

"Understood" Michealo agreed and we went on in silence, the only sound was the harsh thump of my punches.

"I'm not here to replace Shawn, Christin, I promise." Michealo finally said, offering the most comfort he could at the moment, I stopped punching and we stared at each other.

"I know" I finally answered, he nodded, and after a few moments, we both left the P&E barn and went back in the mansion. Guess who was in my room?

"That boyfriend of yours is smoking hot." Carissa gushed, I glared at her.

"Touch him and you're dead." I warned, she rolled her eyes, and tried to smile menacingly, but my glare stopped that expression in its tracks.

"Why don't you want to share with me?" Carissa asked, faking her hurt.

"Because I know exactly what you are. Do not go near my boyfriend or I'll kick your butt all the way to Antarctica where it belongs. Now out of my room." I pointed to the door. She huffed, but went out none the less. There were reasons I tried to forget my cousins.

********************************* Later that Night************************************

"You're exaggerating." James said. I threw the baseball up and caught it again.

"No, I'm not." I had been explaining to him why I had such a dislike toward my cousins. One, none of us ever got along. Two, they were more of my brother's cousins then mine. Three, and most important, we never, ever left each other on good terms, except me, Nicola and Michealo (most of the time).

"I bet I know what would make it all better." James said, catching the baseball, setting it on the floor, and leaning over me.

"I bet you do." I replied right before he kissed me.

**A/N: I don't know if I really like this chapter. Why did Christin get all defensive when Michealo was listing her brother's names, which that answer will come in later chapters. Please Review!**


	12. Sanendora Spies

Christin Solomon

Chapter 12-Sanendora Spies

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! There are more reasons that Christin doesn't like her cousins than meets the eye. **

James's POV **(I hope you all like it.)**

Christin actually kicked me out of her room last night. Oh well, I was over it by the time morning came. Christin wasn't in her room or at breakfast. So I went over to her dad, weird, he still hadn't threatened me.

"Where's Christin?" I asked, a little warily.

"In the P&E barn, talking to her cousins," Mr. Solomon looked like he lacked sleep and wanted to punch himself at the same time. I was about to go out to the P&E barn when Christin burst through the Mess Hall doors, looking very, very mad.

"Come on Christin, please, we really need you." Caleb was begging.

"No!" She growled in Italian, which meant the situation was that much worse.

"You're a Sanendora, it's your right. Never mind that, it's your _obligation _to come back to Italy and be a spy." Nicola commanded, Christin snorted.

"I'm also a Solomon and it's my obligation to stay right here in America and be a spy." Christin hissed, still speaking Italian, but her voice was taking on a new note, as if she were slipping into a language much older.

"If Chris chose to join us . . ." Carissa trailed off suggestively. Uh oh, that hit a nerve.

"Chris would never join Italy." Christin stood in defiance. I was surprised; usually she was really sensitive to his name being spoken.

"But you are of Sanendora line." Alessandro persuaded. Christin said something, it sounded familiar to Italian but wasn't understandable, but her cousins seemed to understand in perfectly, because they backed off. My girlfriend stalked out of the room and I took off after her.

"Christin" I called as she ran in the direction of the Grand Hall. She stopped and waited.

"Baby" I said as I tried to grab her in a hug, but she slid out of my arms and walked away.

"Please just talk to me." I pleaded; she sighed and turned into the library, and went into the farthest back corner. We sat a crossed from each other.

"There is much more to my line than just my mother coming from Italy." She began.

"Yeah?" I didn't get where she was going with this.

"My mother is from a very dignified line of Italian spies, the Sanendora Spies, the most highly appraised spies in Italy, in very twisted ways. When a child is born, they are taken and trained and trained and trained till they're the very best. Sanendora Spies are the best of the best. My mom didn't want any of her children to be taken so she went to America, where she met my dad." Christin looked like she wanted the story to end there, but I knew it didn't.

"Sanendora Spies do anything to accomplish the mission. They're ruthless and have no problem destroying what gets in their way. Supposedly, this is why we're the greatest spies, because we aren't afraid to get the job done, no matter what it takes . . . no matter the blood shed." We were gazing at each other and I knew she was being completely honest. It was a few moments before she stood up and sat down beside me. I automatically wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"My mom is a direct descendant. This makes any of her children direct descendants." She finished.

"So that's why they want you so bad." I nodded in comprehension as I pieced it all together. She shook her head in agreement and rested her head on my shoulder.

"But I'll never join them." She said suddenly and with such harsh finality that I thought the whole library would burn from the passion in her decision.

"Good, because I'm not losing you." I whispered, she smiled, and we kissed. It was gentle and reassuring. But it suddenly spiked to a hot and heavy make out session. Then her phone went off and she pulled away to look t it.

"It's for you." She showed me the screen.

_Hands to yourself._

_Michealo_

"I'm not going to do anything." I growled, ready to text him back. Christin laughed and held the phone out of my reach.

"Nah, I can deal with it later." She negotiated as I tried to grab the darn phone again. I chuckled and rested back against the chair.

"Are you sure?" I teased. She snorted and got off my lap and walked away.

"Christin!" I whined, her musical laugh sounded through rows of books. I shook my head and followed. It wasn't until we were at the Grand Hall that we realized no one was around, at all.

"Christin Sanendora" A voice addressed.

"That's Christin Solomon." She growled darkly.

"No because you are a Sanendora Spy."

**A/N:!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter is short but I wanted to explain more on Christin's mom's side of the family. Cliff hanger. Who is Chris? And by the way, it is NOT Cammie's dad. Please Review!**


	13. Here in Rome

Christin Solomon

Chapter 13-Here in Rome

**A/N: I say it once, I say it a thousand times, but I'll repeat myself again, thanks for the reviews! I'm not really sure where I'm going with this chapter, so please bear with me if it's bad or doesn't fit or something, I am sorry.**

Christin's POV

"Go to the Baltimore Airport where a ticket to Italy will be waiting. If Rome is to survive, I beg of you to come." The voice ended and I waited, but nothing else came on. I didn't even look at James; I sprinted to my room, and packed all my spy equipment and weapons.

"You can't honestly believe it!" James shouted. I shook my head, for once in my entire life, I wasn't sure, not like I was going to admit that though.

"No one threatens Rome." I muttered. In the back of my mind, Italy was my home; I couldn't just sit here in America. If something really was wrong, I had to try to stop it . . . at all costs.

"No!" James roared. I grabbed my duffle bag and ran from my room. James was most literally on my tail. I snuck a quick glance at a mirror and saw his hand outstretched to grab the strap of the bag, but I spun out of range, and pushed my legs harder. In front of the Gallagher Academy Garage was an Aston Martin V12 Vantage, basically missile proof, and my baby. I threw my stuff in and hauled butt away from the academy. Looking in the rear view, I saw James standing there in the rain, looking defeated.

"I'm sorry." I mouthed as if he could hear me. I spun on to the interstate and headed toward Baltimore. Luckily there was no traffic and I was going a good ninety miles per an hour, instead of the average two hour drive, it took me one. Parking my car in the first class section, I jogged to the Ticket Booth where the ticket was waiting. As I walked away, I looked at the ticket, and it said in big, bold letters, FIRST CLASS. Wow, I feel so loved. I went through a special hallway for people that had concealed weapons for a good reason and came to my terminal. Once again, I got lucky, and my bag fit in the Carry On holders above the seats. I fell into a seat that was soft and comfy and buckled my seat belt.

"Please buckle your seatbelts. We will be taking off to Italy in a few minutes." One of the flight attendants commanded enthusiastically. Ugh, they were so bright and bubbly, how could anyone stand them? After what seemed like forever, the plane took off and was twenty thousand and seventy feet in the air. Instinctively, I memorized every dang person on the plane, except the pilots. But that problem was quickly fixed because I hacked into the Airport Pilots System to see who was flying the plane. Paranoid? Yes. Mind racing like a cheetah? Yes. Tired or Exhausted? No, I had too much adrenaline running through me for my mind or body to feel like I needed to rest. But it was an eight hour and thirty five minute flight so I might nap in between. My phone went off. The caller id was a number I had memorized by heart, daddy's number.

"Hello" I greeted casually, I heard my dad's sigh of relief and instantly felt guilty.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked carefully, making an effort to control whatever emotion was coursing through him.

"Saving Rome?" I questioned, dancing around his question, another deep sigh.

"Just be careful, I can't lose you too." My dad admitted. All my life it was basically do what ever you want, now I knew what was really going through his mind.

"I love you daddy." I said quietly.

"I love you too sweetie." Daddy replied before we both hung up the phone. Solomons' never said good bye.

*****************************Eight Hours and Thirty Minutes Later**************************

"Passengers, please buckle your seatbelts, we are descending." The flight attendant informed. After grabbing my duffle bag and heading out of the plane and into the airport, I looked around. In front of the terminal was a chauffer holding a sign that read, S. That's all, just a big whopping S, but it was in cursive.

"Ms. S" The man greeted in Italian, offering to take my bag, but I shook my head, and held it to me a little tighter as we headed to the parking lot where a limo was waiting. When I climbed in and we were driving away, a TV screen rose out of the floor.

"Ms. Sanendora" A male voice addressed.

"And you might be?" Of course, I wasn't going to get an answer.

"Samuel Firgenti," An ugly man with lice infested brown hair and sickly grey skin appeared on the screen, "He plans on blowing up the Leaning Tower of Pisa tomorrow. When the government fired him, he felt he had to . . . make a point. It's your job to stop him before he brings Rome to its knees in terror." The man finished. I nodded.

"Alright" Was all I had to agree too. I didn't need to ask questions because I read in between the lines. The voice transmitter clicked off, but Samuel's picture remained on the screen. Okay, nasty mole on his right cheek placed a little below the eye. EW, it was just plain gross, sometimes my feminine side kicked in. The driver tapped on the window separating us and the limo came to a stop and I stepped out with my bag in tow. In front of me was a beautiful hotel. I passed the front desk, simply flashing the first class card I had found in a compartment in the limo. When I reached the penthouse I would be staying in, there was a note on the marble counter.

_Sanendora Spy,_

_Feel free to use any resources you need. Security on the Tower will be dropped for thirty minutes between 11:30 and 12:00, set up anything you must._

_Friends_

Cool, I could set up some bugs and video cameras. At eleven thirty, I got to the Leaning Tower of Pisa and wasted no time in doing as I had planned, and left with ten minutes to spare, even after double checking everything. I had never thought I would come back to Rome after what happened to me when I was four. But here I was, here in Rome.

**A/N: I know what I'm doing again! Yay! This was totally unexpected! I never thought of sending Christin to Rome! Please Review!**


	14. What is Lost Can be Regained

Christin Solomon

Chapter 14-What is Lost can be Regained

**A/N: I'm so excited to write this chapter! It has a twist, or what I think is a twist anyway. I hope you like this chapter!**

James's POV **(Just a little clip of what's going on back at Gallagher.)**

"What?" I yelled as Mr. Solomon explained to me that he was letting Christin go through with this. Her own father was letting her do something he knew nothing about! Well, I was pretty sure he didn't know anything.

"What can I say? She's her mother's child and sometimes you have to let them give into their Sanendora side." Mr. Solomon shrugged. I was sitting in the Head Mistress's office with Zach, Grant, Jonas, Mr. Solomon, and Mrs. Morgan.

"But, she could die." Jonas whispered, the only one besides me that was letting the worry we were feeling show. Zach and Grant and Joe were unreadable.

"How was I supposed to stop the plane anyway? Snap my fingers so it would fall out of the sky? Anyway, my daughter knows what she is doing." Lie. Of course this was Joe we were talking about, but I knew he knew that Christin had no idea what she was doing.

"We've contacted the CIA and they said as soon as they saw Christin they would inform her that we wanted her home." Mrs. Morgan tried to reassure. Just because they told her to come home didn't she would right then and there.

"Come on, this is Christin we're talking about, she'll be fine. She hasn't survived fourteen years of being a spy because she didn't know what she was doing. As far as I'm concerned, she'll be home as soon as she can be." Grant huffed as he finished and sunk deeper into the cushions.

"I second that." Zach said, leaning back a little more in the seat as well. I turned to Joe, hoping that his more protective father side would kick in. But all I could see was him comparing his daughter to his wife.

Back to Christin's POV

I was trailing around the Tower, waiting for one of the cameras to see Samuel. It was about three hours, well three hours, one minute, and forty three seconds to be exact, but who's counting. It was noon when my phone beeped and I saw one of the cameras had spotted Samuel at the east entrance. I picked up my pace, still keeping it casual. It's when I heard people screaming that I ran at a full sprint. Samuel was standing there in the middle of the hallway, bombs strapped to his chest and back The bombs were on a time set and had less than ten minutes before they would blow The only was to disengage them would be to cut three main wires out of ten. Crap.

"Surrender nice and easy and no one gets hurt!" I commanded in Italian. Samuel looked at me and his eyes widened.

"Tessa?" He asked. My mom? What did this scumbag have to do with my mom?

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I replied sarcastically. I edged closer, now I was five feet away from him. Good, now he was in kicking range.

"We had so much fun together when we were children." Samuel reminisced, I scooted closer. Then suddenly, he pulled out a knife and tried to stab me in the shoulder. Luckily, I jumped back and kicked the knife out if his hand. But he had another one ready. A few swipes went by my head, but I ducked and kicked his feet from under him. I stood up and stepped on his wrist and kicked the knife away. Then I hit him with a pressure point where you're awake but you can't move. I pulled out my wire knife and examined the pack closely. Alright, I cut the first one, the timer started to slow, two minutes, no pressure.

"Do you even know what they did to me?" He hissed angrily. I didn't answer.

"They burnt me after I messed up one little, tiny, mission. I didn't deserve what they did to me. They took away my house, my money, my life. I had to get revenge." He explained. I cut the fifth wire. One minute, okay, I got this. I'm a Solomon . . . no, you're a Sanendora, a voice said in my head. Taking a deep breath, I clipped the seventh wire. The timer stopped and I knew it was done; the Leaning Tower of Pisa was safe. The man made a choking sound and looked at me.

"It was connected with my heart." He gasped. My hand clenched into a fist as I realized I had unintentionally killed a man.

"Funny, you are so much like your mother." He choked before he stopped breathing. I bowed my head, almost in shame.

"Ms. Sanendora" Someone said, wait a minute, they were using Ancient Italian, it was hard to understand, and only few families knew it. My mother had tried to teach my brothers, but it only came down to us learning and speaking it . . .

"When is my flight home?" I questioned, standing up, and slipping the wire knife back in my pocket. Right at the moment, all I wanted to do was go home.

"It's the midnight flight." The man answered before slipping back in the shadows. The Sanendora side of me said to see where he was going, but the Solomon side overpowered and said to get the heck out of here. They would take care of the body, I had done my end.

Finally, my exhaustion caught up with me, and I had to grab a huge coffee to stay awake. So, I strolled through the beautiful park. The sun was shining and the flowers smelt good. How could such bad people come from a place like this? Then my gut seemed to kick me and I barely stopped myself from wincing. Could it really be? I threw my coffee in the trash and started running, my instincts acting as a GPS. Please, I didn't want to be wrong. That's when I spotted him and he spotted me and we ran toward each other. He stopped and opened his arms as I threw mine around his neck and we spun around.

"Chris" I murmured in Ancient Italian, hugging my twin brother tightly. He hugged me back, almost making it hard to breathe.

"Christin" He said in the same language. He still looked like me; black eyes, black hair, tanned skin, and looking like a model. Except now he was four inches taller then me.

"How?" I mouthed as we inched away from each other to get a better look.

"When we got separated in the fight, the Circle of Cavan took me, and threw me in the back of a truck. They've held me captive for fifteen years before one day; they finally took me to their control room for interrogation. I fought and set it to blow up after I was safely out." He explained hastily. We stared at for a long time before I actually laughed.

"You were smart enough to do that?" I teased; he laughed with me, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we started to walk.

"Well of course I didn't have my baby sister with me, so maybe it wasn't as stylish . . ." He trailed off. Yes I, Christin Solomon, was the youngest of four children or three older brothers.

"I can't wait to go home." He whispered after a long moment.

"Well, home is currently the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women." I told him, he glanced at me, and I shrugged. He knew I would explain more later.

"I guess some lost things can be regained."


	15. My Little Girl

Christin Solomon

Chapter 15-My Little Girl

**A/N: So Christin's older twin brother, Chris, is very much alive, and very much coming to Gallagher. I couldn't decide on whose POV to use, but I finally decided on someone's I hadn't used often. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews.**

Joe Solomon's POV

I was sitting at the teacher's table, waiting for my baby girl to come through the Mess Hall doors and make herself known to the world. I wasn't big on public affection, but this was my last child. She was the light to my loss, the only reason I kept living after my wife died. Even Rachel had disapproved of my decision, but I let my little girl go on that mission, not knowing if she was coming back.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go_

_Going to tell you how much I love you_

_Though you think you already know_

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm_

_You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born_

_You beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that will lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world_

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

But as I talked to her on the phone, it was no longer my daughter talking to me, it was my wife. It was the proud woman I had been more than honored to call my own. So I let my baby go through with the mission, not knowing what to expect. A CIA call telling me she was dead or a picture of her glowing with pride?

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone_

_Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown_

_Sometimes you're asleep I whisper, "I love you" in the moonlight at your door_

_As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy love you more"_

_You beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that will lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world_

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

As much as she looked like her mother, she was a daddy's girl, especially when she was in trouble. Whenever she came running up to me with that mysterious star in her eye, I knew she had done something wrong, and was running to me as a shield from her mother. I let her do it, I let her cuddle into my side or wrap her arms around my legs and hide her face, as if no one but me could see her. My last child and I let her go on that mission. For once, I knew nothing about it, I had no idea of what she was facing, but I let face it anyway.

_Someday some boy will come and ask me for your hand_

_But I won't say yes to him unless I know, he's the half_

_That makes you whole; he has a poet's soul, and a heart of a man's man_

_I know he'll say that he's in love_

_But between you and me_

_He won't be good enough_

_You beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that will lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world_

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

I snuck a glance at James and saw him poking his eggs with his fork. As much as he thought he knew Christin, he knew nothing. He didn't know what her first mission was or the lullaby that her mother sang to her when she was a baby. So what, he could love her all he wanted, but he would never be good enough. He would never be the best thing for my daughter, because no man would. No one was going to amount to her pride or her understanding or knew when she was feeling scared. NO ONE. James would never be good enough, but I guess I was just going to have to make do with what God had sent.

Suddenly, the Mess Hall doors opened, and Christin strode in with her arm wrapped around a boy's shoulders . . . her twin's shoulders . . . Chris's shoulders. I stood up and stepped around the table and took a couple of steps toward my daughter and my . . . son. I hadn't thought that world for so long. My very world revolved around Christin_, my daughter_.

"Daddy, it's Chris." Christin reassured as I stared at the boy who I was down right sure was my son. Still, the question remained, how could this be my son who had been dead for fifteen years?

"Dad" Chris said and finally we cleared the last few feet to give each other a hug for a couple of seconds before stepping away. I noticed Christin's gaze and used a mirror to follow it over to James. He was kind of glaring. Chris noticed too because he stepped around me and called, "James, stop glaring at my little sister." James instantly looked down and stuffed a bite of eggs into his mouth.

"Well, you two have a lot of explaining to do." I said, shaking my head, wondering how much I really wanted to know. It was like Christin read my thoughts because she stepped forward and gave me a hug and whispered, "We'll keep to the need to know base daddy." I laughed and shook my head. I kept an arm around my son and daughter as we walked out of the Mess Hall. It was hard to wrap my mind around, Christin was safe, and Chris was alive. How could I get that lucky? How could I possibly deserve both of these children? How, was a very important word in my mind at the moment. We settled ourselves in Christin's room and the brother and sister started to fill me in.

**A/N: I think this was a really good chapter. It really gave some insight into Mr. Solomon's and Christin's relationship as father and daughter. Please Review!**


	16. Brother VS BoyfriendBest Friend

Christin Solomon

Chapter 16-Brother V.S. Boyfriend

**A/N: I can't tell you how many aw's were in the reviews. It is virtually uncountable, well maybe not really, but you no what I mean. Thanks for the reviews. I thought it was a sweet chapter too. Now for the long awaited battle between Chris and James.**

Chris's POV

I shared a bed with Christin that night; Gallagher didn't have a room ready. It wasn't a big deal anyway, even after all this time we were used to sharing a bed with each other. When we were little, our rooms had a connecting door, and we would go into the other's to sleep. Nothing changed, especially me stealing the covers, and Christin elbowing me in the chest to grab them back. When I woke up, Christin was already in the shower, and in a pile on the dresser were some clothes for me to wear. I was cautious even before I touched them, it would be just like Christin to rig them with some dye or the set could possibly do girl clothes. I poked them and leaped back immediately, nothing.

"Oh don't get your boxers in a bunch; I didn't do anything to them . . . this time." Christin yelled in Italian at me. My gut didn't turn or twist, so I knew she was telling the truth. I grabbed them just as she stepped out of the bathroom. Her hair was ragged and she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a black tank top, typical Christin.

"You didn't set the showerhead to blow up or anything?" I clarified teasingly. She laughed and shook her head no. It was nice falling back into the old routine. All the time the Circle of Cavan had held me for interrogation, I thought about my family. I remembered running through the sprinkler with Christin with ice cream covering both out faces or mom showing me how to cut vegetables faster. Shawn and Shane showing me how to hack into the FBI database was a big one. Then there was dad, of course I had good memories it's just . . . that's my dad, and Christin's daddy. None of us had took claim to his heart like Christin did, she never got in trouble, and always got what she wanted when dad was around, because, once again, that was her daddy, and just our dad. None of us had the relationship that Christin did, we were all mamas' boys at heart, but Christin . . . no. She was bent on being and individual and strived to out do us in any way possible. For some reason, she felt like she had to be better than us. We all understood that it was the pressure of being the youngest and being the only sister, but none of us could really empathize. So Christin turned to dad as her main parent, bent on being Solomons' just like us. After I was done showering and changed, making sure my hair was messy in a good way; I stepped out of the bathroom. Christin was sitting on the bench seat by the window, singing in soft Italian to herself.

"Ready to go?" I asked quietly, not really wanting to bring her out of her peaceful state, but I knew she had to be hungry. She stood up and walked over, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Yep" She popped the p; I laughed and wrapped my own arm around her shoulders as we started walking toward the Mess Hall. Wrapping an arm around the other was a habit we had developed since we were young; it was automatic, almost instinctive.

"Come on, I want you to meet my little brothers." She had already explained to me that she taught Grant Newman, Jonas Anderson, and Zach Goode. It was understandable; it was no fun being in a mansion all alone after a mission completed or . . . failed. But Christin had never failed a mission and I knew she wasn't about too.

"Grant, Bex, Jonas, Liz, Zach, and Cammie, this is my twin brother, Chris." Christin introduced.

"Hey man, what's up?" Grant asked like it was everyday Christin brought a supposed to be dead brother to school and showed him off.

"Nothing much" I chuckled, Christin giggled a little.

"So who's older?" Zach said, already knowing the answer, because this is the famous Goode spy we're talking about.

"I am" I responded right when Christin muttered, "By ten seconds," We all laughed at her tone and even she cracked a smile.

"I'm starving, I'll see ya'll at class, and I mean all of you." Christin spoke as if they were slackers, they all laughed and Jonas said, "Whoever cuts your class is a brave, stupid person." Christin laughed and we walked away toward the enticing food. After we got it, we joined dad. He slapped me on the shoulder, but gave Christin a one armed hug. "Favorite," I coughed, "Proud of it," Christin coughed back and dad shook his head dismissively. Breakfast went by in a flash and so did the rest of the morning until Christin had to go teach her class.

"Will you find James; I haven't seen him all day." She confessed her concerns. I gave her a half hug and nodded in a silent promise. She smiled and pecked me on the cheek before sprinting off toward the P&E barn. James was my best friend; I'd grown up with him as much as I grew up with Christin. Coming back to find out that they were dating wasn't a big surprise, but it was still a little bit of a kick in the gut to find my baby sister with a boyfriend. Wasn't there some law that for a younger sister to be able to date; her brothers had to make the necessary threats to the boy first? I swear, it's some where in the Constitution. I trailed around the academy, thinking about the places James would most likely be. Well he wasn't in the library, or the weight room, so the only place left was Roseville. James would go there for some comfort food. So, asking Christin's permission first, and promising not to lay a single fingerprint besides the door handle, I took Christin's Aston Martin V12 Vantage. I couldn't blame her for loving this thing to death. I stopped in front of the diner and spotted James inside.

"Yo, James, what's up man, long time no see." I greeted as I set down beside him at the bar stools. We exchanged one of those "guy hugs" as the world likes to label them.

"Nothing much" He avoided the question casually. He knew why I was here, he probably didn't understand the double meaning though.

"Why are you mad at her? She was just doing what she does best, saving the world." I gestured the diner round us and he smirked.

"What if something had happened? Did she ever factor in that?" He growled, poking another fry into some ketchup.

"She's Christin, of course she doesn't. Sometimes she lets the spy get to her and who can blame her? It happens to all of us. Heck, one day it will happen to you and it will happen to me and it will happen to the boys that Christin teaches. You can't hold that against her." I exclaimed, making an effort to fix things for my sis.

"Easy for you to say." He muttered, okay, I was done being Mr. Nice Guy.

"Look, I've been pretty darn lenient about you going out with my little sister. I was happy to hear it. But if you're going to hold this against her, I'm going to kick you butt into next Sunday, then I'm going to call the Director, and report a colleague problem. This is my sister and you don't get to keep glaring at her. So either get over her decision or I'm going to become so overbearingly protective that you won't get within a mile of her." I laid down the law, short and sweet. No, maybe I wasn't as threatening as Shawn or Shane, but I was going to make a heck of an effort.

"You're right man, I've been acting like a butthead. I guess thinking that I was going to lose her kind of got to my head. But I'm better now." James reassured. I grinned and punched his shoulder before standing up and heading toward the car. But suddenly I doubled over in a gut wrenching pain. Christin was in danger.

**A/N: Cliff hanger, yes, I'm that cruel. It's going to be good though, it's going to be good, promise. I liked the whole, no more Mr. Nice Guy. But it's all up to you, review!**


	17. Who are We?

Christin Solomon

Chapter 17-What are We?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

Christin's POV

I was walking into the Grand Hall when a ton of people flooded the room. They were wearing black with masks. My first reaction was fighting mode, good thing too. A man tried to cheap shot me from behind but I spun and gave him a hard punch in the face. He was out. Inventory, there were about fifty or sixty of them and one of me, I had this. I kept fighting; none of them laid a hand or foot on me. Teachers were coming out of their classrooms to help. Five more seconds and it was ten against fifty and still going down because the fighters seemed really inexperienced. Daddy was suddenly by my side and we didn't have to speak for one to know what the other was thinking. Chris came through the door and we instantly paired up. We had our back to the other and waited were still fighting. A man was charging me; it was all in one motion. Chris bent over and I rolled a crossed his back. I crouched as I landed and tripped another three while Chris delivered a nasty round house kick to the man. For a few moments that I had the time to look around, more bad guys were coming in the room. Then I heard the frightened squeak of a student and the whole room stopped and turned to where a woman had a gun pointed to Liz's head.

"Christin Solomon comes with us or this one dies." The woman hissed threateningly and I knew she had no problem carrying out what she promised. I started walking toward Liz and the It. People that were willing to put innocent lives in danger were no longer male or female, they were Its'. It was something my dad had explained to me long ago.

"Let her go." I growled when I was five feet away from the pair. Liz whimpered as the It pressed the gun very hard against her forehead. The It threw Liz to the side where Mrs. Morgan steadied her.

"Nice and easy" It commanded.

"Funny, I was just about to tell you the same thing." I said sarcastically as I faked to the left and came around with a hard kick to the right in the ribs. The crunch of broken bones could be heard as It crumpled to the floor. The fighting started again. Not even consciously, I got back to Chris.

"Having fun?" He teased.

"Loads" I replied. We had to focus more as we fought because there were many limp bodies on the floor. This was to our advantage and our disadvantage. Out of the ordinary, even for a spy, I saw the Director fighting alongside James. James. If they hurt him . . . they were going to wish they had never been born. Somewhere in the chaos, Chris and I got split because I went to help out my dad. When all of them were down but one, me and Chris were a crossed from each other with the last stander between his. The guy pulled out two guns, one pointed at either of us. Something in me clicked, it was a lot like one of those unnatural kung fu moves. I jumped and spun in mid air at the same time Chris did. Chris hit a foot in the guy's face and I landed one on the back of his head. The sickening crunch of the bones as we landed was heard as the man fell face forward to the ground.

*****************At Night when Nineteen Year Olds are Supposed to be Asleep*****************

Chris and I were heading down to our dad's room when we heard voices and decided to eavesdrop because, well, we're spies.

"Your son and daughter were amazing in the fight today." The Director compliments, it was like I could see my dad's internal smile.

"Thank you"

"They seemed so much like Sanendoras' at that moment that I'm not sure if it's a compliment or an insult." The Director confessed. I nodded in quiet understanding. That was the same thing that had been nagging both me and Chris after the fight.

"I wish I had an answer for that, but I don't." Dad replied. Chris and I didn't have to speak; we walked back down the hall, and into my room.

"What are we?" Chris asked after a long tense minute.

"We're Solomons, but at the same time, we're Sanendoras'." I answered quietly. It was a battle we couldn't win. Often it was hard to not give in to the Sanendora part of our mind. Sure, we could maintain the Solomon, but the Sanendora was so warm and always coaxing . . . I shook my head to clear it and climbed into my bed as Chris left for his room. His question echoed in my mind and wrapped itself around every thought, what are we?

**A/N: I'm sorry it's short. It kind of lost its BAM! as I was typing which made me kind of sad, but oh well? Tell me what you think, review!**


	18. The Truth Comes Out

Christin Solomon

Chapter 18-The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was too tired. But the chapter is here now.**

Christin's POV

I woke up with the distant feeling that I had a nightmare, not like that was out of the ordinary. Chris was asleep in the room next to mine, I wondered if James was. We hadn't talked since the Mess Hall and I missed him. Slowly, I got up and crept a crossed the hall to his door.

"James?" I called, feeling a little stupid.

"Yeah?" I heard his reply, which was definitely awake, nice acting James. I opened the door and closed it behind me but didn't move any farther. I could feel his icy blue eyes pin me from the dark and I barely stopped myself from shivering.

"Can I sleep with you?" I asked. He could say no, but I highly doubted that was going to be the answer, but a spy has to be prepared for anything.

"Why do you have to ask?" He chuckled warmly; I smiled, and went over to the bed. He scooted on to his side and I laid down on mine. After getting under the covers and lying my head on his elbow since he had his arm tucked under his head, our faces were only an inch away.

"Couldn't sleep?" He questioned, resting an arm on my waist, and I put one over his ribs, not before lightly brushing my hand over his eight pack first, he shivered a little, but my hands weren't cold.

"No, I won't bother repeating the question." I whispered, he grinned. My eyes had adjusted to the shadows and I could see his handsome face. His jaw was well defined and he had a little bit of go T from when he didn't shave a few days, it was really hot. In the back of my mind I could see Carissa putting herself all over him and I clenched my fist. There were times I swore James read my mind because he grabbed the hand that was lying between us and kissed my knuckles before lightly taking them away from his lips.

"You know you're the only girl I love." He assured gently. I smiled and pressed my forehead against his, closing my eyes. He kissed the bridge of my nose before kissing my lips. It felt so good. He was warm and I wrapped one arm around his neck. They were so loving but so care free. After about twenty minutes, barely getting breaths in between kisses caught up with us, and we pulled apart, still keeping our faces close. His ragged breath was blowing on my forehead.

"I love you." I said gently. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead, his voice barely more than a murmur, "I love you too." My heart tightened at the words and I smiled happily. I lost my mother, I lost my two older brothers, I had recently regained Chris, but someone I had never lost was James. He had never left. He was never gone. He was always here for me. I was always going to need him. He was mine.

"What are you thinking about?" James whispered quietly.

"You" I said truthfully. How often was I truly honest? Not often, that's for sure.

"Funny, because I'm thinking about you." He teased, his teeth glowing a little in the shadows.

"Sure" I stretched the r. The look he gave me was hilarious, he was debating whether I believed him or not.

"Christin, have you ever lied to me?" James asked, his eyes were probing my face, never sitting on one feature for long before they finally locked with my eyes.

"Recently?" I countered, trying to narrow down my answers.

"Let's go with that." Once again, it was like he was looking in my head, watching the little mice run as fast as they could, trying to think of a satisfying answer.

"No" I answered without missing a beat.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" He continued, I gave him a suspicious look, where was he going with this?

"Haven't had the time . . . except for you." I added a little hastily.

"What about you?" I asked. I could easily find out the information. This was his one and only chance to tell me before I found out a way he didn't want me too.

"One" He grumbled.

"Who?" I dug deeper.

" . . . Zoe Airson" He mumbled, barely coherent.

"You went out with her! You let her put her filthy hands on you!" I shrieked, I felt nasty, I had touched something Zoe Airson Had touched.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

You get the picture.

"Christin, it didn't mean anything, we were only fifteen." He jumped in defense, sitting up so he could look at me better.

"I can't believe you!" I yelled. How could he do that to me?

"Christin!" James yelled as I sprinted from the room, slamming the door behind me, and only taken a couple of steps before someone caught me. I didn't try struggling, I would never hurt my brother.

"I'm sorry baby sis." Chris tried to comfort me, wrapping me up in a familiar hug. I wrapped my arms around him tight, trying to get a grip on myself. The truth from James, it hurt. Usually in my world, an honest comment was welcomed, but now I rejected it.

"That son of a-" I used a really bad word in Italian, whether it was directed at James or Zoe, I didn't know.

"Come on, let's go take your car for a spin." Chris invited as we stepped away a little. I nodded and we wrapped our arm around the other as we headed toward the garage. Luckily, I didn't have to worry about driving angry. I had been in situations where it saved my life, go figure. The engine purred to life and once Chris was in, I was off. We avoided the small town of Roseville and drove through the country. My car maintained a one hundred mile per an hour speed without whining, it was when I pushed one-twenty that it started to groan, but I wasn't going to do that to night. One hundred was good enough for me.

"I see things never got better with Zoe." Chris finally said, I smiled mischievously.

"They never started on good terms." I replied, that was down right true.

"Some things just never change." Chris laughed and shook his head, gazing out the window. It was three o'clock in the morning, three hours before anyone started worrying.

"That little -" I used another really bad Italian word.

"Naughty language" Chris teased, making the shame, shame motion with his fingers. I laughed, shaking my head a little.

"If I ever see her again . . ."I trailed off, not needing to finish around my big brother, he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"You know we'll never hurt each other." Chris said confidently, like his words were set in stone, which they were.

"Never" I agreed, feeling safe and comfortable for a little while. Those words were true. The truth had come out and it didn't hurt, it didn't burn, it was never going to change. That was probably the best thing I heard tonight, except three words that I tried to forget . . .

**A/N: I needed a way to introduce Zoe, I thought about making Christin protective, but this seemed better for some upcoming chapters. Hope you enjoyed** **please review.**


	19. Mission Assignment

Christin Solomon

Chapter 19-Mission Assignment

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

Zach's POV **(It's been awhile since I've used his POV)**

When we woke, we saw a bright pink convertible parked in front of the school, but we kind of ignored it, most likely, we'd find out later, and so we did. Christin and Chris said hi at breakfast and sat beside Mr. Solomon, James didn't sit anywhere near them though, looking oddly guilty. That's when the Mess Hall doors burst open and a pre-Madonna came strutting in. She had her blond hair in a high ponytail and she was five foot eleven and super skinny, almost to the point where you could see her ribs through her tight, purple shirt, and black mini, mini skirt. Mrs. Morgan stood up.

"This is Zoe Airson, our new volunteer." She introduced. This Zoe popped her gum and walked with her hips swaying back and forth. Then Christin stood up and approached her head on. Zoe barely stopped in her five inch heels, so maybe she was only five foot six. I couldn't hear what they were saying and they were talking through their teeth, so I couldn't read their lips. Suddenly Christin's fist snapped out and punched Zoe in the face; she went flying about five feet, and landed on her butt.

"That's your one and your only warning." She said rather loudly before stocking back to her brother and father. Mr. Solomon shook his head and gave his daughter a look I didn't understand.

"This is going to be hilarious." Bex whispered, grinning evilly.

"Who is she?" Jonas asked, obviously to Cammie, Bex, and Liz's surprise, we shrugged. Christin never talked about her before, but I was pretty sure she had a good reason. After breakfast, the classes went by fast. Any time we had a passing period; Zoe was out there to show herself off. I nearly gagged, where was Christin when you needed her? That question was answered when we found a note on the P&E door from Christin saying to meet her in the library. She was in the farthest back corner with a book on her lap.

"What are you reading?" Jonas asked immediately. Christin shushed him for a moment before closing it.

"Maximum Ride by James Patterson" **(I love that series to death!) **She answered. She let Liz take it from her and start to read the back cover.

"What are we doing today?" Grant questioned as we sat down in the chairs, we had to sit two per a chair, so Cammie sat with me, in front of our big sister. It was still strange thinking of her as a big sister when she was the youngest of her three brothers.

"I'm going to tell you about Zoe and you're going to tail her for a week." She replied, looking around at all of us.

"We got the impression that you don't like her very much." Bex stated matter of factly, Christin smirked deeply, her eyes glittering a little menacingly as Zoe was mentioned.

"We have history." She growled in Italian before suddenly snapping into spy mode, a side of her we didn't see often. Usually she hid it or only let it out in a serious situation.

"This is Zoe Airson's profile." She said, letting the file she magically pulled out of thin air make a hard slap on the wooden table in the middle.

_Name: Zoe Airson_

_Age: 19_

_Hair Color: Blond_

_Eye Color: Blue_

_Aspiration: Rich_

_Specialties: Flirting for information, pulling out big wads of cash when that doesn't work_

_Mission: Find out why Zoe Airson is here._

We all looked at Christin when we were finished reading the file.

"Why don't you just find out?" Bex asked. Christin rolled her eyes.

"I already know, but I want to see my training put to the semester test." She answered before standing up and walking away. We watched her until she turned behind a book shelf and was gone.

"Time to make a game plan," Jonas said excitedly with Liz already taking notes. Cammie looked happy that this was our semester test like I was. Grant and Bex were cracking their knuckles. This was going to be fun.

**A/N: I don't really know about this chapter, I'm sorry it's short, and I'm tired too. But I wanted to make sure it was clear that Christin and Zoe don't like each other. Please review!**


	20. Mission Part One

Christin Solomon

Chapter 20-Mission Part 1

**A/N: Chapter 20! I'm so proud of myself ;) Anyway, thanks for the reviews that have carried me this far and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Cammie's POV

I was excited for the mission, it seemed like a snap. But maybe Zoe was a trainedspy, so we had to be careful, and tread lightly. As we exited the library, I felt Zach's hand go into my jacket pocket before pulling out again as if it had never been there. The rest of the day went by like a flash of a camera. When we got to our room, I went to the bathroom, locked the door, and read the note.

_C-_

_Meet me by Christin's car, if everything goes as planned, this mission will be half way completed before midnight._

_-Z_

When I exited the bathroom, Bex and Liz were reading their own notes, Macey was asleep already.

"Ready?" I asked the two as I sat down on my bed. Bex nodded eagerly and Liz consulted her notes before nodding in agreement. We left without speaking.

Liz's POV

During the day, I overheard Zoe talking about going to the library for some fashion books. Jonas and I sat in one of the chairs in the very front of the library where we could be easily seen. We heard the door open and close and saw Zoe though a gap in between books. Jonas leaned in and kissed me, which quickly increased into a make out session. Zoe approached and giggled, we pulled away, pretending to be startled.

"Aw, young love, I remember those days. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She reassured with a weird star in her eyes, Jonas's grip tightened around my waist.

"Bet you're going to bust Grant and Bex down at the weight room." He grumbled, acting like she couldn't hear, but her ears easily picked up on it.

"I just might go pay them a visit." Zoe muttered as she walked away in heels that could kill a person in a simple trip. I turned on my comms unit and informed, "Phase one complete, phase two get ready."

Bex's POV

"Phase one complete, phase two get ready." Liz told us through the comms unit. Grant and I were in the weight room, go figure.

"She's on her way." I said, Grant was sitting on one of the weight benches, a few beads of sweat on the sides of his face because he had been working out for an hour. I would never admit it, but he looked really hot. He caught me staring and grinned cockily; I glared back, and waited. I heard the open, close of a door down the hall, and went to straddle Grant's lap. Might as well make the best of it, I suddenly thought to myself. I brought my lips right to his ear and started counting down as I heard her get closer, "Five," I kissed his ear, "Four," his jaw, "Three," his cheek, "Two," the corner of his mouth, "One," and not even a second passed before we were French kissing. The door opened, but I didn't stop, and I highly doubted Grant was going to either.

"Ahem, shouldn't you two be in bed?" Zoe asked smugly, I turned to glare at her.

"What, are you going to go make Zach and Cammie go to bed?" I asked sarcastically, pressing myself closer to Grant to show I wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Where are they?" Zoe asked eagerly, wanting some more credit of busting up a make out session.

"In front of the garage," Grant answered and then but his lip as if he realized he had slipped up, which he so didn't.

"Thanks" Zoe yelled as she ran out of the weight room, I clicked on my comms unit.

"Phase two completed, phase three be prepared" I reported before turning it off.

"I guess we better go." Grant said rather dejectedly.

"Who says were going anywhere?" I asked before starting where we left off.

Cammie's POV . . . again

Bex had said that they were finished in the comms unit, but didn't answer when I tried to reply, hm, I wonder what's going on in that weight room. Zach and I were standing by Christin's car until I felt a pair of strong arms pull me on to the hood.

"Are you kidding? Christin's going to kill is." I hissed at Zach, he turned me around so I could face him, I was about to continue when his lips were on mine. He leaned back so I was on top of him. Faintly, I could hear the gentle clap of heels on pavement, but I ignored it, only focusing on Zach. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and mine were around his neck. That's when the clapping got louder and stopped a few feet away from the car.

"You two really shouldn't be out here." Zoe's high voice told us as we pulled away to look at her.

"So? You're not even our teacher; you probably don't have a good reason for being here." Zach smirked, I set my forehead on his chest and shook it back and forth, as if I was nuzzling myself closer to him, but Zach knew I was really letting him know that I was annoyed by his smirk, it only grew deeper.

"Actually, I'm here to convince James to come to the FBI." Zoe sneered as she stalked away, not pleased that we didn't relent.

"Phase three complete, half of the mission is completed" I whispered into the comms unit before Zach gently pulled it out of my ear and brought my lips back to his.

***********************************The Next Day**************************************

"Good job," Christin congratulated as we told her the reason Zoe was here. James and Christin hadn't been around each other in a long time and I wondered what was going on between them, but knew better than to ask.

"Remember, now you have to tail her for a week." Christin reminded before walking out of the P&E barn, leaving us time to come up with a plan, again.

**A/N: I like this chapter. Please Review! **


	21. Mission Completed

Christin Solomon

Chapter 21-Mission Completed

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for the last few days. I've been really tired and I'm on varsity basketball and we run A LOT! I've had ideas for this chapter flying around for a while and finally decided to put them to the test, aka, my computer. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Christin's POV

My brothers were tailing her flawlessly and Cammie was doing an excellent job, oh God, I just sounded like Dr. Steve, scary. Cammie was never seen, Zach was peeked at but ignored, Grant acted completely normal, so Zoe didn't expect anything, and Bex took the hard core path of strutting and making sure no one got in the way of her and her tail. My favorite moment was when Zach was getting a drink in an empty hallway, that's when Zoe started to get suspicious. But Cammie walked up, bent down so her face was right next to his, and whispered, "I didn't keep you waiting too long did I?", and proceeded to kiss him with Zoe right there. Thinking that it was a little rendezvous, she walked away. On Friday, I informed them that they all had achieved an A or A+.

I was walking through the Grand Hall toward my room when the door opened and a boy that I knew by heart stepped in from the pouring rain, Cole Facinelli. He was six foot five, taller then the last time I saw him, which was a year ago. Cole's olive skin glowed with the rain drops still streaming down his face. His skater boy black hair just barely skimmed over his black eyes. The only difference between our eyes was that mine had gold flecks. His muscles were outlined in a black T-Shirt and his black denim jeans were wet. The whole soaked to the bone look was pretty hot. His full lips spread into a wide grin.

"Christin" He greeted with a playful star in his eye. I laughed and cleared the space between us to give his rain drenched figure a hug.

"Cole" I said his name as I briefly wrapped my arms around him before taking a step back. His hand brushed my shoulder before returning to his side.

"I got you all wet, sorry." He apologized automatically like the sweet boy I had met. I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm the one who decided to give you a hug, so lucky for you, we're even." I replied. Cole's eyes took on a new sparkle.

"I heard Chris is back." He spoke in Ancient Italian.

"Yeah, hold on, he'll be here in three . . . two . . . one." Right on cue, Chris came bounding down the hall, probably set off by my sudden emotion change. He smiled hugely and exchanged one of those, "guy hugs" with Cole.

"Hey man," Cole said in his deep voice.

"Hey, it's good to see you. What are you doing here?" Chris slapped Cole on the shoulder. I had totally forgot that question, smooth spy on my part.

"Well, I came to see you and I'm here to learn from Nicola's lessons." Cole explained, both of them looked at me, Chris's expression surprised, and Cole's waiting for my reaction.

"Heck, that's cool." I relieved both of their faces with my answer.

"Come on, dad's going to want to see you. Hey, you remember Zoe?" I asked as we all started down the hall.

"Yeah" Cole responded, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"She's here." I faked my peppy enthusiasm.

"They even exchanged a hug." Chris teased, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as I was squished in the middle between the two big boys. We were heading toward the elevator when Cole nearly ran into James, or vise versa.

"Cole," "James," They said the other's name at the exact same time. An extremely awkward silence followed the encounter.

"My dad," Chris and I reminded at the exact same time as well. James stared at me and suddenly I couldn't have gone with them if I wanted too.

"All meet you guys there," I told them. Chris nodded indiscreetly and Cole didn't go without telling James, "Nice Score." We waited till they were gone before walking outside to my car. Wordlessly, we jumped in and sped away from the academy.

"I'm sorry." James apologized after ten minutes and thirty seconds of no socializing.

"I can't believe you let her lay her nasty, dirty hands on you. Fifteen or not, James, that's just wrong." I growled, turning up the music to fill the bottomless void of silence. It was Beautiful Mess by Diamond Rio playing.

Going out of my mind these days,  
Like I'm walkin' round in a haze.  
I can't think straight, I can't concentrate.  
And I need a shave.

I go to work and I look tired.  
The boss man says: "Son, you're gonna get fired."  
This ain't your style, and from behind my coffee cup,  
I just smile.

What a beautiful mess!  
What a beautiful mess I'm in.  
Spendin' all my time with you,  
There's nothin' else I'd rather do.  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in.  
'Cos I can't get enough,  
Can't stop the hunger for your love.  
What a beautiful, what a beautiful mess I'm in.

This morning put salt in my coffee.  
I put my shoes on the wrong feet.  
I'm losin' my mind, I swear; It might be the death of me,  
But I don't care.

What a beautiful mess!  
What a beautiful mess I'm in.  
Spendin' all my time with you,  
There's nothin' else I'd rather do.  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in.  
'Cos I can't get enough,  
Can't stop the hunger for your love.  
What a beautiful, what a beautiful mess I'm in.

Is it your eyes? Is it your smile?  
All I know is that you're drivin' me wild.

What a beautiful mess!  
What a beautiful mess I'm in.  
Spendin' all my time with you,  
There's nothin' else I'd rather do.  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in.  
'Cos I can't get enough,  
Can't stop the hunger for your love.  
(What a beautiful.)  
What a beautiful.......

What a beautiful mess!  
What a beautiful mess I'm in.  
Spendin' all my time with you,  
There's nothin' else I'd rather do.  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in.  
'Cos I can't get enough,  
Can't stop the hunger for your love.  
What a beautiful, what a beautiful mess I'm in.

Without even knowing it, I had started to sing to it, and so had James. The radio commercials came on and I turned it down.

"You're my beautiful mess Christin. Things happen that make that mess bigger, sometimes they're good, sometimes they're bad. I want to clean the part of the mess up that has Zoe written on it, but I want to keep the mess that I have with you normal, because your mess is always so beautiful. You handle it so easily, you shove your way to keep it from bothering you, and I don't want this to bother you, because I want you too busy loving me." James whispered, covering her hand with his on the steering wheel as they came to cliff that overlooked farmland. She looked at his hand for a long time before covering it with her other.

"I love you too James." I whispered, barely hearing myself, wondering if it even reached James's ears. It must have because he removed his hand and cradled the back of my neck as his lips met mine. I smiled into the kiss, feeling strangely whole. It was like the same feeling when I finished a mission. A mission completed with my heart in tact.

**A/N: I like this chapter a lot and I have things planned for Cole, I'll put more of his history in the next chapter. Please Review!**


	22. Cole!

Christin Solomon

Chapter 22-Cole

**A/N: I'm happy Christin and James are good again too. This chapter is a lot about Cole, obviously by the title, but I do have some interesting facts that aren't easily expected. Thanks the reviews by the way!**

Chris's POV **(I've only used it once I think.)**

Why did Cole have to be here? Christin thought she knew what he was, but she didn't for once; time to become the overbearingly protective brother. Usually that was Shawn's job, but he wasn't here. I knew my little sister could protect herself. I knew she was the smartest person in the world. I knew just wasn't going to cut it this time. This was the baby sister I had sworn to protect.

"Earth to Chris," Christin brought me out of my thoughts with a hard punch in my shoulder. It was smarter to answer her right then and there than risk her expectations getting frustrated.

"Houston this is Chris, I have landed on the moon, I repeat I have landed on the moon." I covered my mouth with my hand and made my voice sound all crackly. Christin laughed and punched me again, more lightly though, as we walked into the Mess Hall. We got our food and joined Dad.

"Morning Daddy," Christin said as she sat in between him and James. I looked at James and nodded toward the juice that I had "forgotten." He nodded in understanding.

"Darn, I forgot my some juice." I stood back up from my seat.

"Me too," James followed my lead, lucky me, Dad was talking to Christin. But she gave me a look that told me she knew something was up. So? It's not like she was going to put me in her killer headlock in the middle of the Mess Hall. Then again, I wouldn't put it passed her. James and I walked over to the juice before whispering with our backs turned to Christin.

"When?" I asked quietly.

"Two years ago, the Italian Spy thing has really worked out for him." James growled. Cole was her to recruit Christin back as a Sanendora Spy, over my dead body!

"She doesn't know." James continued.

"I'll tell her, but I don't want her where we can't see her. The Italian organization will do anything to get their best Sanendora descendant back." I poured my own juice, James and I headed back to the table. Zoe tried to intercept him, but even I felt Christin's glare a crossed the room and she backed off. When I sat down beside her, she stepped on my foot, hard.

"Jez Christin, what was that for?" I hissed, she gave me a very, very dark look from the corner of her eyes.

"Later, when there aren't so many lip readers around." I answered her unspoken question. She nodded before relaxing and resumed conversation with Dad. Cole was sitting by Headmistress Morgan, talking away. The only reason James knew that Cole had become an Italian Spy was because they used to be best friends. But Cole was talking about going out with Christin and that relationship went down the drain. Cole was trying to get to Christin, too bad he was going to have to go through me first. After we were finished with breakfast, I met with Christin in her room.

"Cough. It. Up." She murmured, glaring fiercely. I pretended that it was hot in the room and loosened a tie that wasn't there, but she didn't relent.

"Cole is an Italian Spy." I informed her.

"I know" She rolled her eyes and shrugged, smirking deeply. The moment felt like one of those cartoons where their mouth hits the floor.

"Why?" I croaked.

"Because dear brother, he's my way of monitoring what the Sanendora Spies do." The spoke like she was explaining this to a four year old who probably wouldn't understand the concept of the information anyway.

"Why?" I repeated, just like a four year old.

"It's good to know what's going on so I know what kind of under the table deals they're making and when they plan to try to recruit me . . . again, since Michealo's offer failed." She responded with that same obvious adult tone. I sat on herbed, staring in awe.

"Close your mouth." She commanded and I did as I was told.

"_Code Black, Code Black!" _Alarms started going off. Christin and I didn't even look at the other as we bounded toward the Grand Hall where we could hear fighting. But it wasn't the Circle of Cavan like last time, it was _Italy_. We bounded into the fight, watching the each other's back, staying close. There were less and less men before finally, there were only three. One of them took off down the hall, I started to follow, and was out of safe saving distance when the guy spun around and pointed a gun at me.

"Christin Solomon comes with us or he dies!" I recognized the Ancient Italian voice, Cole. Christin stared at us and untangled her fists so she could show she held no weapon.

"Let him go and I'll come with you." She sighed; a woman approached her from behind and stabbed her arm with a medicine to make her go to sleep. Christin immediately collapsed, but the other man held a gun pointed at her head. Cole picked her up in his arms and walked away with one man pointing the gun at everyone and the woman pointing a gun at Christin's head. It was a few moments before I heard the loud beat of a helicopter taking off.

"No" James mouthed, staring at the ceiling as if he could see the sky. I muttered a lot of bad words in Ancient Italian, beating myself up because it was supposed to be me protecting Christin, telling them to take me instead. But that hadn't happened, the tables had been turned, and they took my baby sister. My dad's jaw was shaking as if he was holding back tears like me. A second later Zach and Grant came running down the hall. They scanned all the faces, over and over before they finally comprehended that she wasn't there, that Christin was the one who had been taken.

"We'll get her back." Grant tried to offer some hope, Zach nodded, and then they both looked at me.

"No matter what."

**A/N: Christin was kidnapped! Well not technically since they know who kidnapped her and probably where they're taking her but you know what I mean! Please review and if you haven't, check out my new story called, Big Sister. **


	23. Waking Up

Christin Solomon

Chapter 23-Waking Up

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated the last few days, too tired. I hope y'all like this chapter.**

Christin's POV

Ugh, my head hurt like you wouldn't believe. I was in dark room, sitting on a steel chair, with my hands and feet tied to the chair. What happened to giving prisoners pent houses and room service? Don't any villains have hospitality anymore? Italy really wanted me to be a spy for them, too bad I wasn't going too. My eyes had adjusted just enough to see the faint outline of a steel door. Did they really think I would find a way to escape? Yes, I would. Normally I would say I've been in worse situations, but I hadn't. My dad, brothers, and boyfriend were probably freaking out right now, though daddy and Chris would be better at hiding it. Daddy, he lost my mom now he could possibly lose me. I never thought I would be the one to do that to him. Chris, my big brother, he was probably checking every reference to find me he could think of. Sometimes our "twin telepathy" acted as a tracking device to locate the other, but we were too far away from each other. James, the boy I loved. He would be freaking out right now. Zach, my smirking little brother, he'd act like it'd be all in the days work to save me, like he did it on an everyday basis, whatever. Grant would silently go crazy, and not process things fast enough. Jonas, now he'd be a case, double checking every piece of information, beating himself up if he found an error. But he wouldn't, because he never messed up when it came to technology. They were all going to be worried and scared; I didn't want to be the center of that. The door opened and the lights flashed on brightly. My eyes adjusted hastily to see three men walking in. One had mopped styled brown hair that looked lice infested and a mole on his nose, EW! Another had blond hair combed back and looked calm and serene, screw that. The last was an old man. His grey hair was combed over and he had a toothpick sticking out of the side of his mouth.

"Christin Sanendora," He growled with an Italian accent.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's _Solomon_." I emphasized my last name, the man smirked. Bad guy number one took a few practice swings with a bat he had carried in, and bad guy number two acted like he was sad.

"Ms . . . Christin, we do not want to hurt you. You're making this harder on yourself by refusing." Bad guy number two warned sadly, trying to get me to join the easy way.

"Heck no" I growled stubbornly.

"This is your last chance Ms. Sanendora, join us or face the consequences." The old man muttered. I smirked and spat on the ground between us.

"Over my dead body," I yelled as loud as I could force my lungs on such short notice. The man glared and stepped back right when the bat connected with my stomach. Bad guy number one kept going and going, I was pretty sure four ribs were broken, and maybe my arm. Again and again the bat hit me and after a long while I floated out of consciousness, my mind's way of protecting itself, too bad my body didn't have that defense.

***************************************Later******************************************

I was being dragged on the ground by the back of my sweatshirt. Slowly, I floated into consciousness again. There were two sets of feet, so that meant one guy was dragging me, and the other was there as back up. Yes, I was that dangerous even though I wasn't even awake. The men stopped at a cell and threw me in, I rolled to a standing position, but the men were already gone and had locked the heavy door five different ways. I brought the rope holding my hands together and bit through it even though it was two inches thick, don't ask me how. I walked to the farthest corner away from the door and leaned against it as I slid into a sitting position. My breathing became pained, so I tried to stand up, but I collapsed back to the ground. Darn it! Suddenly, a song seemed to play through my head.

You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright  
You'll be alright

Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you stand  
Then you stand

Life's like a novel with the end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon with only one way down  
Take what you're given before its gone  
Start holding on, keep holding on

Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you stand (then you stand)  
Yea, then you stand (then you stand)

Every time you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place, yea  
Ooohhh

Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you stand (then you stand)  
Then you stand (then you stand)  
Yeah, then you stand (then you stand)  
Yeah (then you stand)  
Ohhh (then you stand)  
Ohhh (then you stand)  
Ohhh (then you stand)  
Ohhh (then you stand)  
Then you stand

I struggled, leaning against the wall heavily, but I made myself stand, and I was able to breathe more easily. I wanted to get out of here. I wanted to go home. I wanted my brothers and my boyfriend and my daddy. But those were too many wants; I hadn't done anything to deserve my hopes. But if there was one thing I was going to uphold till they finally killed me, I wasn't going to become a Sanendora Spy, and I was going to stay awake till they hell was through.

**A/N: That's one of my favorite songs in the whole entire world!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review!**


	24. Let the Fun Begin

Christin Solomon

Chapter 24-Reunited

**A/N: Sorry it's been forever since I updated. It was kinda writer's block with a pinch of schedule and a dash of lack of sleep. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Christin's POV

I fell asleep somewhere in the night, too tired, and too sore to get in a comfortable position, so I lay on my back. In the morning, my rib cage, my arm, and my left leg hurt. They really did a number on me. The ribs were definitely broken, so was my arm, I think my leg was just bruised a lot because it was one of their favorite places to hit me. The loud sound of footsteps down the silent hallway put me on guard. The cell door opened, three people were thrown to the floor, and the door was shut again. I didn't move, more like I couldn't move. But I heard a sharp in take of breath and someone collapsed on their knees beside me.

"Christin?" Asked a familiar voice that I never thought to hear again.

"Mom?" I choked out, opening my eyes to see my reflection above me. My mom had a few tears running down her cheeks and she stroked my hair.

"My baby, my little darling . . ." More tears. Then I heard footsteps approach from behind us.

"Sis?" Two voices inquired in unison. It had to be a dream, this could not be real. I had no right to be this lucky, to deserve my mother and brothers back.

"Shawn . . . Shane?" I croaked. Shawn stepped over my legs so he could crouch on my left while Shane was on my right. Both of them looked like my dad with brown hair and greenish blue eyes, looking like they belonged on the cover of some teen model magazine.

"You're alive," I said quietly, not believing my words. Shane smiled and nodded and held my hand while Shawn's eyes skimmed over me, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Four broken ribs, a broken left arm, and a leg that probably can't be used, what the heck did they do to you Christin?" Shawn growled, his eyes blazing with fury.

"The usual," I shrugged, not wanting to think about what they did to me.

"The bat? Those dirty aaaa-buttheads, doing that to my baby," My mom muttered darkly, her voice seething with the need for revenge. Well we were all on the same page, which was good.

"Come on, let's get you too stand up," Shawn recommended. Shane and Shawn were very gentle as they wrapped their hands under my arm, Shawn being extremely careful, and got me into a standing position where I was able to breathe much better.

"Thanks" I murmured.

"No prob" They replied at the exact same moment. My mom got to her feet and seemed to be done crying.

"How in the world did they catch you?" She asked, a little threateningly.

"They were going to kill Chris if I didn't come with them, I had to protect him," I explained as Shawn started to glare.

"It's our job to protect you, not the other way around. And Chris is alive?" He barely stopped himself from yelling obviously.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"All my babies alive, unbelievable . . . What about your father?" My mom's voice shook, her breathing seemed to catch as she waited for my answer.

"He took a teaching job for Cove Ops at Gallagher Academy," I told her. She let out a relieved breath and another tear spilled over. Suddenly, the door swung open with twenty guards in the way.

"Your presence in required," One growled as we were handcuffed and taken out of the cell. I memorized all the halls we went through until finally we came to a large open room where there were five figures standing. My gut squeezed, which identified one, and the one came with the others. No. The guards unhand cuffed us and threw us to the ground.

"Christin!" Many voices shouted as they came running over.

"Tessa" My daddy gasped as Shawn and Shane and helped me up so I could be hugged. My mom ran to him and they held the other for a long time before kissing. I averted my eyes from the scene, not wanting to intrude on such a private moment.

"Little sis" Chris sighed as he hugged me loosely as Shane briefed them on my injuries.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at him as I gave Zach, Grant, and Jonas a hug. Why did they have to bring my little brothers? My twin was one thing but my brothers who weren't even out of school yet? That was just wrong, then again, I had been going on missions since I was five . . .

"We came to rescue you," Chris said in an obvious tone and I smacked his arm with the back of my hand.

"You didn't have to bring them," I growled, wrapping my arm around Jonas for emphasis as Grant and Zach made introductions with my other brothers.

"You really thought they could tell us no?" Grant asked in fake hurt. I wacked him in the back of the head. Zach smirked and I give him the same punishment.

"Christin" My dad said gently with my mom behind him as he gave me a hug. I could hear all the hidden thoughts behind that one word and instantly felt guilty over all the pain and worry I had caused through my family.

"How did you get captured?"I finally questioned.

"We allowed ourselves to get caught. We need more information on the Italian Spies and this seemed the perfect way to do it," Zach filled me in. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. They were all such boneheads sometimes.

"You are all so dead when we get out of here," I muttered, leaning more heavily against Chris as I became more exhausted.

"Now that the family is caught, the fun begins," Said an eerie voice over a speaker that was attached to the ceiling somewhere. I was reunited with my family and I could face anything. Yes, all of you stupid buttheads that did this to me, let the fun begin.

**A/N: Cliff hanger! It's going to be good! Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	25. Maze

Christin Solomon

Chapter 25-Maze

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter!**

Christin's POV

Suddenly, the floor gave out beneath us and I was plunged into darkness. I fell down a chute; two other people were sliding behind me before I landed on a squishy pad. Chris and daddy landed beside me.

"What the heck? Throw the badly injured teenager down the metal chute, what happened to elevators?" I grumbled to myself as I tried to stand up. But my muscles refused to work and I fell back down on to the mat.

"Whoa sis, take it easy, you don't want to break anything else," Chris warned as he and dad helped me stand up. Ugh, I hated feeling all weak! The people who did this to me were going to pay dearly when ever I got out of this . . . wait, where are we? I examined my surroundings, it looked like a . . . like a maze. How is a maze by any means evil? Heck, it just shouted with evil scheming!

"I think it's a test. They're trying to single out the best spies," Daddy explained as I looked around accusingly.

"Come on, piggyback," Chris told me as I tried to step forward. I shook my head but my muscles seemed to warm to the idea of not having to walk. Chris smiled triumphantly and turned his back to me so I could jump on. I slapped the back of his head before boosting myself up.

"What was that for?" Chris whined, dad snorted.

"You don't expect Christin to let you give her piggyback ride without some kind of revenge?" My dad asked and I grinned and nodded with his words. Chris rolled his eyes and started forward, but proceeded to bump into a wall.

"Chris!" I growled as he stumbled backward a little.

"Sorry, it's dark," He defended as he started walking again. Dad took the lead but stopped when we came to a cross path.

"How are we supposed to find the others?" Chris whispered. I thought for a long time, but I was exhausted and hungry and thirsty, not a good combination. Maybe we didn't have to find the others; maybe the others could find us! Sometimes I'm scared of my own geniusness** (It's not a word, but I like it)**. My mind ran through all the options before it settled on one . . . sing. All of my brothers and my mom would come to the sound of my voice, but what to sing? It had to be something that they knew I would sing or else they could consider it a trick of the bad guys. I got it!

"There's some things that I regret,  
Some words I wish had gone unsaid,  
Some starts,  
That had some better endings,  
Been some bad times I've been through,  
Damage I cannot undo.  
Some things,  
I wish I could do all all over again,  
But it don't really matter,  
When life gets that much harder,  
It makes you that much stronger,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were,  
Lessons learned.

And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
And everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned.

There's mistakes that I have made,  
Some chances I just threw away,  
Some roads,  
I never should have taken,  
Been some signs I didn't see,  
Hearts that I hurt needlessly,  
Some wounds,  
That I wish I could have one more chance to mend,  
But it don't make no difference,  
The past can't be rewritten,  
You get the life you're given,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were,  
Lessons learned.

And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
And everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned.

And all the things that break you,  
Are the things that make you strong!  
You can't change the past,  
Cause it's gone.  
And you just gotta move on,  
Because it's all  
Lessons learned.

And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
From everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,  
From every change, life has thrown me.  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned,  
Lessons learned.  
Lessons learned."

I finished singing and waited tensely. Then the sound of running echoed off the walls and I let out a breath in relief. My mind started to swirl as I became more tired. I clung a little closer to Chris as my bones and muscles began to grow weak.

"Is she alright?" Shawn demanded as him, mom, and Shane got closer. Mom hugged dad tightly and Shane came to flank Chris on the left since Shawn was on the right. Zach, Grant, and Jonas came running up behind us. Good, everyone was here.

"Baby girl, can you hear me?" Shane asked gently, stroking my hair. Stop doing that you're making me more tired! I wanted to scream at him but I couldn't get my lips to move so I just nodded. It was a silent agreement as Shane helped me on to Shawn's back. I mumbled incoherently, not even knowing what I was trying to say.

"Mom, Dad, we need to find a safe place to rest so I can set Christin's broken bones. It's going to be bad if they don't mend right." Shawn called to my parents. Both of them nodded and we headed toward somewhere else in this chaotic maze.

"This will have to do," My mom said as we came to an open space that fit all of us with enough room to fight in if the Italian Dudes decided to attack us. I was in no condition to fight but it didn't stop the thought running through my head.

"No," Chris warned and gave me a sideways glare and I shrugged dismissively. Shawn set me down gently and took off his shirt which he proceeded to rip up. Yes, my brother had an eight pack.

"Chris, Zach, Grant, and Jonas need to turn their backs now," Shawn commanded. All of them turned around and walked to the far wall to prove they wouldn't be able to see. I rolled up my shirt so my ribcage was exposed. Shawn wrapped the strips around the tender spots where bones were broken and I barely stopped myself from wincing. I put my shirt back down and Shane had tied the remaining piece of the shirt creatively to act as a sling for my arm. He fit it over my head and helped set my arm in it.

"Thanks" I whispered to them. They smiled, Shawn wrapped his arm around me briefly in a one armed hug and Shane kissed my forehead.

"It's our job," They reminded me as they helped me stand.

"You can look now!" I called to the boys who hadn't dared move from their places a crossed the open area. They all walked back and Chris wrapped his arm around my shoulders in a protective gesture, promising his presence.

"So you've found each other in the maze, but who knows if you'll survive the next one?" The nasty voice crackled over the speaker as the floor gave out again.

**A/N: I thought it was just a cool detail that Christin could sing and I thought it would come in handy for some chapter and look, it did. By the way, they are not out of the woods yet. Review Please!**


	26. Never Let You Fall

Christin Solomon

Chapter 26-Never Let You Fall

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I got a lot of aw's but I don't know why. Anybody care to explain that to me before you start reading or after, I'd really like to know. Hope you enjoy. **

Zach's POV

We fell though darkness before we came to some light, free falling towards sharp, pointy rocks at the bottom. But there were ropes hanging from the ceiling and I grabbed on to one for dear life. Everybody else did too, goode. Christin's jaw was tense, as if she were in serious pain. She probably was, but she was two ropes away from me with Grant and Jonas in between us.

"Does it hurt?" Shane called from four ropes away over to his sister. She opened her midnight dark eyes to glare at him fiercely.

"No Shane, it feels great," She snarled, her grip tightening. Christin was getting tired, I could see it in every once of her. Her grip might become too weak . . . I shivered at the thought of her falling. She couldn't fall, that was my big sister, she never fell, not that I had seen anyway.

"How about a better question, can you climb?" Shawn called, good question. Christin's eyes flashed, keeping her muscles tensed, she pulled herself up a few feet, but everyone could see the small distance was making her tired. There was about twenty feet between us and the ceiling, she couldn't make that no matter how hard she tried or how determined she was. There were seat like things to rest on at the top of the rope but I doubted she could make it.

"You're going to get too exhausted too quickly," Said Jonas scientifically. She looked over at him.

"Way to state the obvious," She muttered, forcing herself up a couple more feet, but she was breathing heavily and that couldn't be good for her broken ribs.

"Start climbing," She growled at us all. With out seeming to think about it, I started climbing, I was used to taking orders from my big sister by now. But what surprised me most was that Christin was climbing so fast! That's when I saw that look in her eye and knew her determination was fueled by anger. She wanted to make the people that made her weak pay, she couldn't do that if she didn't get to the top. Well if that's what got her to the top, by all means, she could go about it her own way. We were all pretty close and Christin was resting when Jonas's hands slipped and he was sliding. Christin immediately started sliding back down, trying to catch up with him. Right when his hands ran out of rope, Christin grabbed his wrist, and yanked him back onto his rope. Jonas gasped, his breathing wild as he gazed up at the big sister who saved his life.

"Thanks," He choked out and Christin grinned, reaching over and giving his back a gentle pat. She continued patting to an unknown rhythm until his breathing became regular again, matching the pats. I never would have thought of that (Don't tell Cammie).

"Better?" She asked him, he nodded with a weak smile.

"Start climbing again," She commanded him. He started to heave himself up but Christin was staying below him, her eyes fierce with sisterly protection, she was not going to let him fall. She never let any of us fall. One month, we had to do rock climbing at Blackthorne and I remembered the strain. But Christin told me to hold on tight and think my steps through, and if I fell, she would be there to catch me. She was always going to be there, but there might be a time when she wouldn't be there to encourage me and make me keep going, and that made me wonder why she wouldn't be there, never mind, don't answer that. Jonas reached us and Grant and I helped him onto the seat thing. Christin reached her brothers and Shawn and Shane hauled her up so she was sitting in between them. Christin's breathing was labored and all three of us started to lean forward in concern. Shawn was keeping her back straight but she was still kind of gasping for air. That's when Shane started to whisper something to her, and she closed her eyes. After a while, her breathing calmed back into a normal pace, thank God.

"That would feel really good right now," She murmured to Shane. He half smiled and wrapped an arm loosely around her.

"Yeah, well, none of us would let you fall like that," He warned, but all the same he pressed his cheek to her hair in a brotherly gesture of affection.

"The final challenge will prove your worthiness to join the Italian Spies!" The voice boomed over a speaker that was located somewhere in the cavernous room.

"Who the heck would want to become an Italian Spy?!" Christin shouted to no one in particular.

"At least we know your lungs aren't hurt," Chris said, pretending to rub his ear after her loud voice finished echoing.

"As I remember, Christin was born shouting orders," Mrs. Solomon teased, turning to her husband for clarification, and Mr. Solomon chuckled.

"I wouldn't remember because Chris was screaming at the top of his tiny lungs," He shrugged, we all laughed as Chris threw a playful glare at his dad.

"What did you tell Christin to get her to breathe calmly?" Grant asked Shane.

"I told her to imagine she was free falling and the to think about how calm she would feel at being free, as if nothing to could touch her or hold her down," Shane shrugged. Christin grinned.

"He's quite the poet when he wants to be. But like he said, no one would ever let me fall," Christin defended her brother as she wrapped her good arm around his shoulders.

"Enough talking, I gave you your time for good byes and you wasted it! Now the challenge begins!"

**A/N: The challenge! I can't wait to write the next chapter. Review please!!!!!! **


	27. Challenge

Christin Solomon

Chapter 27-Challenge

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated, we went on a two day trip and I couldn't get internet service at the hotel. I'm bringing Grant's big sister, Rose, from my other story into this chapter and probably in others. Enjoy!**

Christin's POV

Some creepy robotic thing came from out of the wall behind me and yanked me in to the darkness.

"Sis!" Was the last thing I heard my brothers' yell before the door thing was closed and I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. The thing pulled me through random corridors before I was falling from a ceiling into a dark room. It felt like my ribs broke all over again. I tried to force myself into a sitting position until the electric shock brought me back down to the ground. Darn them. Another electric shock pulsed into me. I wanted to scream, to cry, but I didn't. They were not going to break me into submission through pain. I was not going to fall into their sick and twisted game; I would _die _before I even considered it.

"Your precious darling will suffer for your bad choices," A dark and evil voice spoke from the darkness. I glanced around; there were familiar outlines that were strapped to chairs. They were making my family watch this. I could see my brothers and dad struggling as my mom silently cried with her head bowed.

"This is your last chance, join the Italian Spies, are she is electrified to death," The voice threatened. My dad's mouth opened.

"SCREW YOU!" I yelled at the top of my aching lungs. The guy snarled and the electric shock was stronger, yet I clung to my pride and did not let them know I was in pain.

"You will pay for that brat!" The voice shouted as the pulse hit me again. The tiny knick was made and I started to bleed on my side. My jaw tensed as my mind threatened to make my voice whimper.

_Focus_, Chris thought to me. _Focus on what?! _I screamed back in my head. _Focus on anything that will keep you sane. _Chris told me before his voice was blocked out in my pain. More blood, darn. The guy chuckled as the cut got bigger. I was ready to crawl into my mind and never come out, but I couldn't, I had to focus. So I did.

I focused on James, my James. His black hair and his icicle blue eyes, my boy. I remembered laughing with him and at him. I wanted him. But he wasn't here and I may never see him again. I couldn't think about never coming back.

So I switched to my best friend, Rose Newman, Grant's older sister. She was my age. Rose had black hair and gold hair and had lost her own brother at the age of six. She was the best fighter and sniper and marksman the CIA had ever known. I remembered seeing the tape of her when she had allowed herself to be captured. Two hundred men came to beat her to death, but she fought them all too unconscious or a few dead. Then they sent one hundred men with knives into the room, she kicked all their butts too. That's when she picked up the knives and threw them into the darkness where two men with guns would have shot her. She looked up at the camera and smirked before throwing the knife at the tiny camera and killing the feed. Knives were her specialty as a marksman. She had four she had crafted herself for emergencies. Rose was an amazing sniper. Fourteen hundred yards on a good day. Grant had a cell phone she had given him. She was tougher on him, even more than me. Deep down, I knew she was scared of losing him like she had lost their parents and brother.

Footsteps stopped right by my head.

"I guess I'm forced to kill her," He murmured to himself. I felt the charge retreat and I kicked him where no man wants to be kicked and then in his face as he bent down. The remote controller went flying and shattered on the medal floor.

"I will finish the job," The guy growled, standing up, and pointing a gun at my head. A knife flew through the air and into his wrist. He shrieked in pain and the gun hit the ground. He stumbled closer to the wall and two more knives pinned his shirt right next to his neck. His eyes were wide as he stared passed me. His hands moved shakily to remove the knives.

"Touch those and I'll make sure you never make it out of here," A female voice threatened. He dropped his hands and started crying, saying something about how he wanted to say good bye to his mother's grave in Italian. The girl knelt down beside me as CIA agents began to release my family.

"How bad is it?" Rose asked, scooting up my shirt to assess the damage.

"I'll live," I shrugged dismissively and she smiled.

"Rose!" Grant shouted as he ran to his real big sister. She stood up and gave him a tight hug before punching him in the shoulder, hard.

"What was that for?" Grant asked, a little pathetically.

"What the heck did you think you were doing, going on a mission?!" Rose ranted, glaring at him with intense gold eyes.

"Saving Christin?" He suggested while rubbing his arm. She growled something about how much easier it would be if there weren't little brothers to worry about. I laughed shakily and only for a few moments before I became too tired. My parents knelt beside me on either side.

"Nice aim Rose," Shawn said as he came to stand beside her since there wasn't any room beside me. I swear, my immune to boy's compliments best friend, blushed. The paramedics approached.

"Excuse Mr. and Mrs. Solomon, but we must assess your daughter," My parents backed away from me so the paramedics could crouch on my sides. They took my pulse and I was fine till the needle came out.

"It's to fight any infection," The man explained as he did that little tap thing on the syringe. Chris moved into my line of vision and came to sit beside me, holding my hand.

"If they were going to hurt you, I would have killed them by now," He reassured in Ancient Italian. My mom gave him a warning look but he shrugged it off. The needle went into my arm and Chris squeezed my hand.

"Time to get you to the hospital," One of the paramedics informed me as they loaded me onto a stretcher and rolled me toward an ambulance. I let my eyes close because it was finally safe to sleep. I had over come my challenge of possibly dying and the threat of giving into becoming an Italian Spy. My reward, I could go home with my family.

**A/N: I thought this chapter was really good. I need your opinion, should Shawn and Rose end up being together? Review please. **


	28. When Everyone Else is Sleeping

Christin Solomon

Chapter 28-When Everyone Else Sleeps

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I decided that I didn't want Rose and Shawn to be a couple because I need another guy in the story that isn't connected to all the ties between families. Plus, I made a pros and cons list of things Rose and Shawn had in common personality wise to evaluate their compatibility. It didn't get very good results. Back to this chapter, if you haven't noticed, Christin doesn't have much girl time, so that's the point of this chapter. Enjoy please and sorry if it's short but two tired girls can only talk for so long.**

Rose's POV **(Too bad I don't get to use her spy point of view . . . yet.)**

Christin was given the OK by the doctors to come back to the US without immediate treatment for some injuries that would need a second look at by a doctor. So now we sat on the plane while the boys and Mrs. Solomon slept away the flight. But Christin and I were still up, sitting on the couch bed a crossed from each other.

"He's been doing really well this year," My best friend whispered as my gaze unintentionally went to Grant. My little brother was lying in an awkward position but yet he slept on. I couldn't help but be proud of him for helping to save Christin even though it very well could have killed him. That was bravery right there.

"So what's his British Bombshell like?" I asked in a whisper, with a little tease in the midst. Yes, I knew about Bex Baxter. Grant knew better than to keep things like that from me, contrary, he told me everything. I know it's hard to believe an 18 year old boy would tell his _older _sister everything without boundaries, but he did.

"She's cool, whacks him in the back of the head a lot, but she's cool," Christin and I chuckled a little. A little whack wasn't going to hurt my little bro, especially if it helped him focus on the situation.

"You and James?" I inquired. Christin and I nosed in the other's business all the time and if your best friend doesn't, they really aren't your best friend because your best friend wants to know every detail because that's how close you are, that's how much you depend on the other.

"We're good, we hit a rough spot, but we got over it," Christin shrugged and then a look I knew way to well came into her eyes, "Who are you dating?" I took a deep breath; I knew that question was coming.

"Johnny Blackthorne" I whispered, wondering if she heard it. She must have because her eyes grew to the size of plates in under two seconds.

"Johnny Blackthorne? As in the Brian Blackthorne descendant himself?" She whisper yelled in excitement.

"Duh," I brushed off the awe, trying not to turn into one of those screaming teenagers when they end up going out with the most popular boy in school.

"I always knew you would end up with a country boy," Christin teased laughingly as I leaned back against the wall.

"Psh, of course, have you seen the muscles on them country boys?" I laughed and she grinned.

"I have James and I still think Johnny Blackthorne is sexy," Christin put her hands in front of her face as if protecting herself from a punch.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," I shrugged off the comment.

"It must have been your Tennessee accent and charming backwoods manners," Christin said with a sparkle in her eye. Yes, I had a Tennessee accent because that's where me and Grant are from. I spoke with it only when I felt comfortable with letting it show.

"You know it," I replied.

"What does he look like know; I haven't seen him in a year or so?" Christin threw another question out.

"He has black hair that is spiked and jet black eyes. Did I mention he dyed the tips of his spikes gold in honor of a special someone?" I could hear Christin's mental aaaaaaawwwwwwww. My gold eyes were very rare and Johnny thought them one of my best features.

"Let me guess, Johnny has never told you no?" She teased as we started to giggle a tiny bit.

"No," For some reason, we found that even more hilarious, because we burst out in quiet laughter.

"You should help me teach the boys!" Christin suddenly whispered screamed in wild excitement. I stared at her, did I hear her right?

"Help you teach sweaty boys so they have a fighting chance when it comes to being real spies?" I asked skeptically, but she heard my hidden answer.

"Sweet," She said as we hit our fists together and then went into our complicated handshake which we had to do one handed since Christin couldn't use her arm.

"Shawn and Shane are going to kill James, you know that right?" I questioned. She blinked and then sighed loudly.

"Yeah, I know," She admitted.

"Why don't you let me 'talk' to him? I won't kill him just scare him out of his skin. Then Shawn and Shane won't have to kill him." I suggested. Christin gave me that speculating look which meant she was thinking my offer through. I'm sure a "talk" doesn't sound that threatening, but I have made grown men cry without even reaching my inside voice.

"Fine," She accepted but gave me that warning look all the same.

"Now that that is all taken care of; I need some shut eye," I told her as I climbed onto the other couch bed a crossed the aisle.

"Me too, good night," She agreed around an enormous yawn. I quickly followed in pursuit with my own yawn, we chuckled one last time before we fell into our separate dreams. I dreamt about my first mission with Johnny and couldn't help but crack a smile.

**A/N: I like this chapter and think it's good for both characters. I have a little surprise for when they land in Washington D.C. and will try to update as soon as possible. Also, I need to know what sport you think represents Christin the best, baseball/softball, soccer, basketball, or volleyball? Review Please! **


	29. Home

Christin Solomon

Chapter 29-Home

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Even though I like softball and volleyball the best, but I decided Christin seemed like a soccer player. I'm so excited to write this chapter.**

Christin's POV

"We are descending," The pilot informed through the intercom as the land started to get closer. Rose looked like a Greek Goddess in the sunlight that shined through her window seat. As we landed, I could see Headmistress Morgan, Cammie, Bex, Liz, James, and another person I didn't recognize waiting on the blacktop. Rosie's eyes had a new light and I got a sudden gut feeling about the mystery person. My parents came out first so my mom could hug Mrs. Morgan. The Gallagher Girls ran to their Blackthorne boys. James was talking to the other person who I identified as . . . Johnny Blackthorne. Johnny looked up and smiled passed me at Rosie who was behind me. James was smiling too until he saw my big brothers.

"Let me deal with him," Rosie warned as we got closer. James stepped forward to give me a hug but Rosie grabbed the collar of his shirt from the back and dragged him behind the pilot building.

"I'm Johnny Blackthorne," Johnny offered his hand with his introduction. I took it and gave it a solid shake.

"Christin Solomon" I answered. Johnny introduced himself to everyone else while I waited. Finally James and Rosie came from behind the building. James's eyes were wide and he was as pale as a ghost, leave it to Rose to scare the heck out of him with her threats.

"Hey darlin'" Johnny said as he wrapped a big arm around my best friend's shoulders.

"Hey," She smiled a smile I had never seen on her face before.

"So you're the one dating my big sister?" Grant nearly growled while kind of glaring at Rosie's boyfriend. Rosie grabbed his shoulder and yanked him to her other side as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"And this must be Bex Baxter?" She inquired, slightly threatening. Leave it to Rose to become protective. Bex was looking between Grant and Rosie, back and forth before she settled her slightly confused gaze on Rosie.

"Who are you?" Bex asked.

"I'm Rosie Newman, Grant's _older _sister," Rose murmured in her Tennessee accent. Bex's eyes widened and she was about to speak when my parents approached along with Headmistress Morgan. Mom and Dad were holding hands tightly, as if they would never let go. I'm so glad my room isn't below theirs.

"Since it is winter break for the Academy and Institute for the boys and girls, I invite you all to stay at our mansion," My mom announced. All of us hid our surprise but I was bursting with happiness inside. I needed to catch my little brothers up on spy training. Not only that, I had three weeks with my family and James. I glanced around and that's when I spotted my steel baby.

"My car!" I shouted right when Rosie yelled, "My truck!" I turned to James and kissed him on the cheek before sprinting toward my speed mister. Rosie got to her truck and the engine fired to life in a roar. My car retaliated in a snarl. Johnny, Grant, and Bex loaded up into Rosie's truck. James and Chris joined me in my car. Mom, Dad, Shane, and Shawn were in a new Suburban while Mrs. Morgan, Zach, Cammie, Liz, and Jonas were in her Suburban. Rosie led the way out on to the nearby highway. I turned the music on and a very nice song was playing.

American Girls and American Guys  
We'll always stand up and salute  
We'll always recognize  
When we see Old Glory Flying  
There's a lot of men dead  
So we can sleep in peace at night  
When we lay down our head

My daddy served in the army  
Where he lost his right eye  
But he flew a flag out in our yard  
Until the day that he died  
He wanted my mother, my brother, my sister and me  
To grow up and live happy  
In the land of the free.

Now this nation that I love  
Has fallen under attack  
A mighty sucker punch came flyin' in  
From somewhere in the back  
Soon as we could see clearly  
Through our big black eye  
Man, we lit up your world  
Like the 4th of July

Hey Uncle Sam  
Put your name at the top of his list  
And the Statue of Liberty  
Started shakin' her fist  
And the eagle will fly  
Man, it's gonna be hell  
When you hear Mother Freedom  
Start ringin' her bell  
And it feels like the whole wide world is raining down on you  
Brought to you Courtesy of the Red White and Blue

Justice will be served  
And the battle will rage  
This big dog will fight  
When you rattle his cage  
And you'll be sorry that you messed with  
The U.S. of A.  
'Cause we'll put a boot in your a**  
It's the American way

Hey Uncle Sam  
Put your name at the top of his list  
And the Statue of Liberty  
Started shakin' her fist  
And the eagle will fly  
Man, it's gonna be hell  
When you hear Mother Freedom  
Start ringin' her bell  
And it feels like the whole wide world is raining down on you  
Brought to you Courtesy of the Red White and Blue

America was my home and I would put my life down to protect it without a second thought. It was ridiculous that Italy thought they would get me turn on my homeland, psh, fat chance. That's when we turned down an almost an invisible road and I realized we really were going to my home that I had not set foot in for three years now since Daddy took that teaching job at Gallagher. All the cars stopped in front of the modern day style mansion. It was brick and slightly Victorian style.

"It's been a very long time," Chris said after a few moments of us all observing the mansion. I nodded in agreement and jumped out of my car. The rest of our group climbed out and he headed inside without speaking. James rested his hand on my hip. I noticed Johnny had his arm loosely around Rose's shoulders but the look on his face told me how protective he was. Daddy opened the door and I took in the grand foyer. It was made of pale marble with tall columns that supported the open hallways on the second floor. To my right was the kitchen and to my left was a hall that lead to the living room, training room, weapons room, and study. My mom showed everyone to their rooms but James immediately came into mine when everyone settled into theirs.

"Hey," He greeted as he kissed my temple. I was sitting on my window sill with my leg hanging over the edge and the other propped up on the bench seat. James was sitting beside me, a couple of inches lower on the bench seat.

"Hi," I laughed as I leaned in to "catch up" on what we had both missed.

Rosie's POV

"Howdy darlin," Johnny teased as he entered my room. It was a nice navy blue, the incomplete darkness made me feel safe.

"Howdy," I replied in the same teasing tone he had used with me. I was lying on my back and he lay down beside me. Johnny grabbed my hand and played with my tough, strong fingers. My whole hand was callused, just as much as his.

"Did you have fun on your mini mission?" He questioned with a cocky tone and I smiled.

"I know what you are getting at," I muttered as I turned on my side to reach his lips. Yes, I loved my cocky country boy.

Grant's POV

Bex was pacing from one end of my room to the other, her eyes furious.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a big sister?!" She finally shrieked. I knew that one was coming. I wanted to run to my sister like a four year old and hide behind her till Bex was calmed down.

"I forgot?" I offered the best excuse that came to my mind right then. She turned around and glared at me with those caramel colored eyes.

"Bex, I'm sorry, I didn't think to tell you because my sister's existence had always been a secret. I have to be careful when I talk about the best fighter the CIA has because a bad organization or whatever would want to use her and I know she wouldn't want to cooperate, so they would kill her," I shook the thought from my head weakly. I'd lost my parents and older brother; I didn't want to lose my amazing big sister who I could tell anything too. Yeah, maybe I was wrong for not telling Bex, but that was because I was making an effort to protect Rosie. Bex's eyes softened visibly and she came to sit beside me and took my hand. I knew she had silently forgiven me so I leaned down and kissed my British Bombshell.

Zach's POV

My Gallagher Girl seemed to be ok with making out instead of talking.

Cammie's POV

I was just fine with making out instead of talking with my Blackthorne Boy.

Liz's POV

Jonas and I were e-mailing back and forth about what had happened on the mission. I can't believe I came that close to loosing him.

Chris's POV

"We came back and Christin is going out with James Talon!" Shane ranted on while I watched Shawn's face come up with evil plans against James. Sure, my sister's boyfriend was my best friend but I still didn't like wrapping my mind around that they were dating.

"Don't kill him, Christin would be really sad," I was trying to save my best friend's hide here. Shane rolled his eyes and Shawn acted like he hadn't heard me.

"I just really want to kick his butt as a warning to never hurt her," Shawn admitted thoughtfully as he started to flip through an old album of Christin. She used to have dimples when she was younger, go figure.

"Try getting passed Christin . . . or Rosie," I snorted as I imagined Shawn and Shane trying to get passed the all time best fighter aka my sister's best friend.

"We have to do something," Shane growled as he started to pace around my room I hadn't been in for 15 years.

"An embarrassment?" Shawn suggested as he flipped through pages of our little sister. I chuckled when I caught a peek of one where she was sticking her tongue out at mom in defiance of having her face cleaned up after eating a very messy popsicle.

"A prank," I confirmed with a giant grin.

Mrs. Morgan's POV

I was delighted that Tessa was back. My good friend and I had nice times under our belts. We were as close as Rosie and Christin or Bex and Cammie. I remembered the first time I caught Tessa admiring Joe at a masquerade ball. . .

_ "Go on, talk to him," I encouraged. She blushed and shook her head as she gazed at the good looking guy speaking to my boyfriend, Chris Morgan. _

_ "I'll just embarrass myself," Tessa whispered more to herself than me. _

_ "Look at the bright side, you have a mask on, so even if you do embarrass yourself, he won't know who you are so you will have a chance at round two," I held my fingers in a two and pretended to be holding up a little hammer to whack a bell. Tessa laughed but looked away and toward the doors I knew she wanted to escape through. That's when I noticed Joe and Chris walking over in their tuxedos without masks. Only woman had to wear masks for this ball. _

_ "Hi Sweetheart," Chris said as he kissed me on the cheek. Tessa and Joe were evaluating each other. _

_ "Joe Solomon, this is Tessa Sanendora, Tessa, this is Joe," I introduced the too. Tessa and Joe reached to shake the other's hand at the same time._

That was the start of their relationship. If I had never given them introductions, Shawn, Shane, Chris, and Christin would never be here. If Chris had never walked over . . . I felt a tiny tear spill on my cheek. I was lucky to get my best friend back, but my best friend was not my husband.

??? POV

Everyone felt at home.

**A/N: I thought this was a really good chapter, a little boring, but good. My apologies if you found it boring too. Review Please!**


	30. I Have to Leave

Christin Solomon

Chapter 30-I Have to Leave

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been really busy and a lot has been going on. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I can't believe I got all the way to chapter 30. I think it's going to be a little emotional though.**

Christin's POV

"Hey Rosie, let's go outside and play soccer!" I yelled a crossed the hall to my best friend. She opened the door and rolled her eyes in a silent yes. Today was Christmas Eve, but snow hadn't fallen. All of us were getting edgy being cooped up in the house and I wanted, like many people, to enjoy the sunny day outside. My arm was still in a brace, since I had whole heartedly refused to have a cast. Luckily, soccer didn't require any hands and it was one of my favorite sports. All the teenagers were going outside, but the adults decided to stay in the house to make Christmas Dinner for tomorrow. I think they were just worried that they would loose at soccer, ha, ha. Rosie and I raced each other to the full sized soccer field about three hundred yards away from the house. Mom had expertly put trees in between the field and house so we wouldn't break any windows.

"Boys versus Girls!" Rosie challenged loudly. Woops of agreement started the game. I dribbled the ball like a professional even with my broken arm throwing off my balance. My sides had stopped aching a couple of days ago and a few muscle workouts had healed my leg back to full potential. I passed the ball to Rosie and not even a second passed before she had given it an expert kick into the goal. It was five to zero. It was all fun in games until we heard the gun shot. Rosie kicked the ball and it exploded right in front of my face as I ducked. Rosie's gun was out moments later and she shot . . . and a limp form dropped from a nearby tree. My mouth fell open as I stared at my emotionless best friend. Her face was pristine and didn't reveal anything. Like the trained spy she was, she went to the body, and tried to find any identification, but there wasn't any. After a long, stressful couple of minutes, she pulled out her phone, and held it to her ear, turning away so none of us could read her lips or see her reactions. She snapped the phone closed and placed back in her pocket and turned toward us. She approached me first.

"Are you okay?" She asked like a good friend in relative concern for my safety, but I knew her too well, she had to leave.

"How did you . . ." I trailed off, realizing I didn't know how to ask how she had saved my life.

"I heard the click when they loaded the gun and I had that gut feeling that they were shooting at you. I knew that there was only seconds to save you and kicked the ball so the bullet would hit it and not you," She explained quietly, glancing around, she looked at me again, "I have to go."

"But it's Christmas Eve, so close to Christmas and New Years, you can't go!" Grant shouted as he sprinted to his big sister. Rosie sighed and reached to touch his shoulder but he tore away, obviously not wanting to be comforted.

"I'm sorry, but this has to be dealt with now," Taking one more look at me, she stepped around, and headed back to the house. Johnny followed her, reaching for her hand as he got closer, but she shook her head, and he chose not to touch her. I watched my best friend walk away and didn't know what to say. It wasn't fair!

Rosie's POV

"Sis," Grant murmured at my door as I packed my clothes into my duffel bag. I nodded to acknowledge him, afraid that my voice would crack if I tried to speak. Seconds passed in silence before I heard his familiar step and turned right when he wrapped his arms around me. I returned the hug tightly, the guilt eating me up.

"I'm sorry, but you know I have to go, don't you Grant?" It was like speaking to him when he was eight again, and I had begun going on missions. His bluish green eyes looked up at me and he nodded in agreement with my words. I hugged him tightly again, wishing that I could stay, and be the big sister that he needed, but that wasn't possible right now. For a few minutes, we just stood there, hugging tightly before pulling away, and Grant walking out of my room, as I was about to walk out of his life again to go on another mission. I was a horrible big sister.

Continuing to pack, my weapons were all secured and ready when Johnny came in. He sat on my bed and I sat down on his lap. We didn't say a word as we kissed. There was no comfort, only understanding. I loved him so much and now I had to leave without him, but he wasn't angry, he wasn't upset, he chose to understand that I didn't want to leave, that I hated this just as much as he did. When we stopped kissing and stood back up, he kissed my cheek gently before exiting my room. I turned away from the doorway, now my enemy as everyone I loved kept exiting through it. Pulling my weapons back onto one shoulder and my duffel bag on to the other, I left the house, and threw them in the second row of my truck. Staring at the house, I waited, just hoping that she would come out and say good bye, but I knew Christin, and I knew she wouldn't say good bye because she was angry with me. For now, I would just have to live with that.

Grant's POV

I watched my sister's truck drive away and felt myself crack in half again, just like it always did when I watched her leave. I understood why she had to leave, really I did. But that was my big sister that I didn't get to see too often, but something that she had never failed to do, was be with me for Christmas and New Years. I glanced at the present on my dresser that she had left, just another reminder that my sister wasn't here, wonderful. I blinked, maybe this was how it was always going to be, maybe I would have to adjust to it, and maybe, just maybe, I could look forward to the day that I would go on a mission with Rosie.

**A/N: Rosie doesn't get to be there for Christmas, sad day ****. Please Review.**


	31. Mystery Person

Christin Solomon

Chapter 31-Mystery Person

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! I had a horrible writer's block, but my dad helped me get over it, go figure. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter. **

Mystery Person's POV

I watched the targets drive by. There were five boys and two girls, a black SUV with tinted windows concealed there faces, but I knew who they were. The teenage girl that was sitting in the third row in between two boys had ruined my life. As I waited for them to reach the end point, my mind went back a decade before.

_ "You must come with me!" The blond haired girl could only be nine years old, the same age as me. The way she spoke in French sounded almost too perfect. There was no accent to be heard, but yet the urgency in the way she acted exposed her foreigner side to me. _

_ "I will not! If I must, I will die in my master's home!" I refused her request. I was a simple peasant who worked in the Master's kitchen. My mother was head cook. But I was much more than that if you knew my secret. Master would have me serve guests that were not in the same room, because I remembered everything I heard. Even once, I had saved my master's life when one of his business partners had plotted to kill him. Master rewarded me wonderfully if I come back with interesting information. But in the back of my mind, I knew Master wasn't a completely innocent man either. Once, I had snuck a glance at the title of a log that read, __Deaths__. Yet, I did not fear the man who gave me prizes for my services. One day, a blond hair, blue eyed girl with French braids stayed at my master's house with her father, similar looks ran between them. There was a banquet that night in honor of a recent sale of a company. Before I went out to listen that night, my master slipped a weird contraption into my hands. It had seconds ticking down on a little timer with a single wire connecting it to the box. _

_ "Put this in the new man's pocket. Then excuse yourself. If all goes as planned, I will make you a princess. You will never have to work in that nasty, rat infested kitchen again with those other slum bathers. You will walk into a room where everyone will bow their heads in respect and you can order whoever you choose around. But if the plan fails, you must remain in this house . . . Never to be seen again, understand?" Master placed the box in my apron pocket. I nodded, promising to do as I was told, and went into the Library where the new man and his daughter were talking to very powerful business men. The daughter locked eyes with me and then squeezed her father's hand as if for reassurance. He smiled and ushered her to go play with the other children, but she did not budge, and instead held her ground against my approach. How was I supposed to get the box into his pocket with his daughter watching every move? But I got an idea and smiled evilly internally._

_ "Would you like to play?" I asked her. She shook her head and looked up at her father for support. He ruffled her hair lovingly and spoke in gentle French._

_ "Go play sweet child," He encouraged. He squeezed her hand gently and she finally released his. Stepping forward hesitantly, she followed me out of the room. Awkwardly, she locked her gaze on the Coat of Arms above the door, the perfect opportunity for me to slip the box into her father's pocket. I wondered what it was going to do. I took her to the kitchen, explained that I needed to put a couple of snacks on the table before playing. She nodded and started to explore the kitchen when I left. When I returned, she was in a back corner, standing in front of an old broken down stove that lit on fire whenever you turned it on, which seemed to be her intent._

_ "No!" I yelled, rushing toward her, but her hand was already twisting the heat button. The stove lit to life, smoke blew everywhere, preventing me from seeing anything for a moment, and the sprinklers began. _

_ "Escape! Escape!" Someone screamed in terror. _

_ "What have you done?" I shrieked at the girl. Suddenly, I realized the box was a bomb and the plan had been to blow up her father._

_ "You ruined everything!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. _

_ "You must come with me!" She commanded, grabbing my wrist, and yanking us toward the nearest exit. I struggled against her, she was very strong though, and my heels drug a few centimeters. _

_ "I will not! If I must, I will die in my master's home!" I said in defiance. Her hand snapped out and hit me in the back of my neck. I collapsed, but she threw me over her shoulder, and ran through the exit. Carefully, she put me down on the ground, and ran to her father. _

_"Mirabelle!" He cooed in relief as he lifted her up and hugged her tightly. My mother was staring at the flames. I tugged on her sleeve when I was able to regain my footing and balance. _

_ "There is nothing left. The Master died in the flames. We might as well die too," My mother said in despair. I stepped away from her in shock. She didn't want revenge; she just wanted to give up. But I knew whose fault it was. I turned to glare at the two people responsible for my master's death, but they were no where to be seen, as if they had never existed. I would get revenge, no matter what it took. _

Now I stood here on the coast of France, waiting for the bomb on the side of the road to go off. My first attempt for her death had failed, when she had been playing soccer, and I had a professional sniper try to kill her. A black haired, gold eyed girl had saved her, and she would be my next target for interfering. A loud boom echoed and the SUV flipped until it landed right side up. They couldn't have lived. Now their futures had been taken away, ripped, shredded, they had no chance, just like what had happened to mine. I straightened up and walked away, whistling softly to myself, enjoying the taste of sweet revenge on my tongue.

***********************************In a Wrecked SUV***********************************

Christin's POV

"Babe?" James whispered. I opened my eyes. My body refused to move besides that small movement. My legs and arms were bleeding, and sticking out of my thigh was a big shard of glass from the window.

"Hey. Are you alright? Nothing too serious?" Well, everything was serious at the moment but I was trying to be positive, for James at least.

"Yeah, I have an amazing black hair, black eyed girl to live for," He smiled his crooked smile and with a lot of pain, I ran my fingers through the back of his fine, curly hair.

"Can anybody reach a cell phone?" Chris croaked.

"I think so," I murmured. Slowly, I pulled mine out and dialed the CIA Director's number.

"Hello?" It was an emergency number, and he picked up on the first ring. Thank God.

"It's Christin Solomon. We've been in a road side bombing in France, on the coast, and I have a piece of glass sticking out of my leg to prove it." I hung up and waited for the ambulance to come and take us to a hospital. We all started talking, about the little things, the big things, the things in between. We were trying to survive in the best way we knew how.

**A/N: I know who the Mystery Person is and none of you do! Just kidding, you'll find out in the next chapter, cross my heart and hope to well . . . Spy? I'm so excited its summer. Put a smiley face in your review if you're excited its summer too or you can't wait for summer if some of you aren't out of school yet! Review Please!**


	32. Christin and Hospitals Don't Mix

Christin Solomon

Chapter 32-Hospitals and Christin Don't Mix

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! Very much appreciated! Hope you like this chapter! Please read the bottom Author's Note, it is REALLY IMPORTANT. **

James's POV

Christin was running her fingers through the hair on the back of my neck. It felt good and calmed me. Her words rang through my head when she made the call to the CIA Director. "I have a big shard of glass sticking out of my leg to prove it." Who would do this? Though none of us said it, we all knew Christin had been the target. But she was alive and that was keeping me going. She was sitting behind me in a SUV, silently telling me everything was going to be alright, putting on a calm, patient face just so everyone around her would feel better. Christin's little brothers and their girl friends had gone back to Gallagher, but Mr. Solomon had taken a couple of weeks off so we could go on a vacation to France. The only reason I was here was because Christin threatened not to go if I would not be joining them. Now I could here sirens in the distance, everyone looked relieved, except Christin. I could practically feel the atmosphere around her tense and become alert. Christin and hospitals don't go together; it's like saying rain and sunshine are best friends. She hasn't had the best experiences so you can't blame her.

"It's going to be alright little sis," Shane encouraged gently. But I knew she wouldn't relax, because she's Christin. Chris made an effort to distract her, but yet she didn't speak, only focused on what was to come. Three ambulance trucks screeched to a halt in front of the SUV. Mr. Solomon grunted as he got out to meet the paramedics. They spoke in hasty French, but I was too tired to read their lips. The men immediately came to my door. I opened the door and stepped out; pulling back the seat so Christin, Shawn, and Shane could get out. Shane carried Christin out even though she griped about it the whole way, and set her on a stretcher.

"That is a bad leg wound," One of them informed her. I could nearly hear her internal growl as she glared at them as if too say, "You think?" I stepped forward and held her hand, squeezing it lightly. She squeezed back and put on her crooked smile. Her father stepped to her other side and grasped her hand.

"Whoever did this to you will pay," He promised as the paramedics began to roll her stretcher toward the ambulance. A sudden light came into her eyes, and she looked like her dad, wanting revenge as strongly as she wanted the sun to rise, yearning for the challenge that would put all her spy skills to the test, just to have her sweet reward of victory when it was all said and done. That was my amazing Christin, ready to face the day with a grenade in hand.

"_We _will make them pay daddy, _we_," We climbed in the ambulance, and that's when the needle came out. Christin's dark eyes pin pointed the needle and her arm muscles tensed and rolled without relaxing afterward.

"This will ease the pain and help fight infection," The paramedic explained and went to poke it into her arm but stopped.

"Ease the pain and help fight infection my butt," She said in challenging French. The man sighed and put the shot down. But Christin didn't make a move to relax and show that she trusted the man who was trying to help. All of us knew these people were CIA doctors, but that didn't change the way Christin saw them.

"You're as stubborn as your mother," Solomon said, trying to distract his daughter. She rolled her eyes like the teenager she was.

"I thought I got it from you, Stubborn Solomon," She replied sarcastically. He chuckled and stroked her hair lightly before placing his hand back in hers.

"I was trying to be nice about it," He defended and now we all laughed. Christin smiled at her father with a look in her eyes that could never be copied. It was a look of love from a daughter to her father, something special between them that could never be broken. Something I had long since forgotten had existed.

"You're going to need surgery," The paramedic said to break the silence. All three of us looked at him and now Mr. Solomon was on Christin's side.

"If you so much as make a stitch crooked, all heck will break loose, am I understood?" He asked quietly. The paramedic shifted uncomfortably and glanced down at the charts before looking at Christin's dad again.

"Yes sir,"

"That's what I like to hear," He winked at Christin and she smiled mischievously. We came to the hospital and Christin was rolled to an OR (Operation Room).

"Is she going to be alright?" Mrs. Solomon ran toward us and hugged Joe tightly. He nodded and we went to the waiting room to well, wait. A nurse brought in a few bowls of water with soap and a towel. That's when it hit me that we had a lot of dried blood.

"A few nurses will be in to treat your minor injuries when you have cleaned up," She explained before leaving. We washed ourselves off as best as we could before the nurses came in. I got lucky and didn't need stitches. Chris did on his arm and Shane had some on his forehead. But Christin had been the worse off. The adults went to get coffee, Christin's older brothers had gone to get some sodas, and Chris went to the restroom. I lounged in a chair and wondered how the surgery was going. Weren't doctors supposed to check in periodically to tell you? That's when the brown haired, green eyes girl walked in, and took out a gun, heading straight for the OR. I ran, taking a different route, and put myself in the middle of the hall right when she stepped in. I was standing in between her and the surgery rooms.

"Get out of my way," Her French was shaky, she obviously wasn't thinking straight. I didn't budge.

"No, why are you here?" I demanded easily, crossing my arms over my chest casually. The only gun I had thought to bring today was strapped on my lower back. Hers was dangling in her hand in front of her. There was no way I was going to draw mine before she would shoot.

"To kill of course, that is why I brought a gun," She laughed dangerously, "I'm searching for Mirabelle-" She cut herself off as I felt a familiar hand grasp mine. Christin had to be right behind me.

"Who are you?" My girlfriend asked. Her other hand had slid under my shirt and I felt her grasp the gun.

"Danikka Marlo, the girl whose life you ruined," She explained.

"I think you're going to have to be more specific," Christin replied sarcastically. She pressed her lips on the left side of my neck, which meant she would be shooting on the right. The girl glared and held the gun higher, pointed at us. I was in between Christin and the bullet, and that was all that mattered.

"Remember the chateau that you burnt down, remember the girl that tried to stop you," Christin squeezed my hand and I squeezed back. The girl kept speaking but I was no longer listening.

"I love you, forever and always," Christin whispered in my ear and I felt choked.

"I love you too, forever and always," That made Danikka let her guard down when she tried to listen and Christin drew, and shot. The girl hit the floor. I spun around and hugged her as tightly as possible. We kissed again and again before Christin's family came running up. Suddenly she turned to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, lowering my head so she could whisper without anyone else hearing.

"Me and hospitals don't mix,"

**A/N: I think this was a really good chapter. Sadly, I'm thinking about ending this story. It has reached many milestones and received many reviews and for that I am grateful. But no story can go on forever unfortunately. If you would like, offer an idea to end this story, and I promise to give you credit if I select it. I'm planning on doing a one-shot sequel that takes place five or ten years in the future. Peace out and please review. **


	33. Barbie Doll

Christin Solomon

Chapter 33-The Barbie Girl

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! A lot of you were sad to hear that I was ending this story and I decided I would sincerely try to make it to 40 chapters. Wish me luck!**

****************************Three Months After the France Incident*************************

Christin's POV

Shane had been coming and going on many missions lately. I wasn't too pleased about how he was only at the Academy for a few days at a time before leaving again. But whenever I hacked into his mission's assignments and missions reports, nothing was out of the ordinary. My other brothers were here to help me train my little brothers and their girlfriends, though I traded off the girls with my dad sometimes. James went around helping other teachers. I glanced at the phone that lay a crossed from me on my bed. Was I brave enough to call Rosie after getting mad at her? Grant had been talking to her and she sounded alright. But Rosie could lie to her brother and anybody else she cared about without flinching. Maybe it was out of love and to protect them or just to make sure she could.

"You should try honey," My mom encouraged when she came inside my room to sit on the corner of my bed. I didn't respond to her. This conversation would be way less awkward with my dad. I loved my mom, I did. But my dad was mine. He was the one who raised me when everyone else had been torn from my tiny four year old arms.

"Maybe later," I pulled that excuse out of my hat for the millionth time. My mom shook her head and left my room. I threw my head back on to my pillow and sighed. My best friend was my only best friend, what was I going to do if I couldn't go rant to her or maybe show a little bit of my girly side? Probably go crazy until she suddenly called me to yank me back to reality. My mind played tug-a-war with my thoughts till Chris burst in my room.

"There's a five foot ten Barbie doll in the hallway who calls herself Shane's girlfriend!" He yelled. We were racing down the hall not a moment later to where my parents were talking to Shane and a girl who looked literally like a Barbie Doll! Her face was shiny like plastic and she was as pale as a cloud. Her blond hair was in a high pony tail and her blue eyes glowed creepily. Pink lipstick made her teeth glow like headlights. As skinny as a pole, I was wondering if she was on a grain of rice a day diet.

"Chris . . . I'm scared," I whispered to my brother. He nodded and wrapped his arms around my shoulders in a protective gesture; I rolled my eyes. Shawn made a two with his fingers behind his back and curled them to tell us to come forward. Crap.

"How many times do you think she bathes in a day?" Chris asked in Ancient Italian.

"Ten, fifteen tops," I responded in the same language. My mom glared and gave a hard shake of her head, not right now, very rude, and quit it. I looked at my daddy for support. He tapped the side of his leg five times, deal with it for now. So nobody was on our side, great.

"Hello! I'm Bailey!" She greeted excitedly and shook both our hands when Chris and I separated and even hugged me. I was about ready to pull the Jasper Daniels move on her but Shane gave me a warning look and begged me with his eyes to like her. Not. A. Frigin. Chance.

"I'm so glad to meet you! Shane has spoken so much about you!" She continued. I gave her a look like kiss my butt but she didn't seem to notice. Make it stop!

"We have to go in to town, now," I grabbed Chris's shoulder and towed him outside to my car where I began to gag on the perfume I had smelt when she hugged me. Chris held my hair back when I revealed the contents of my lunch. I must be allergic to her perfume because I have a stomach as tough as rhino skin and rarely, rarely hurled. After washing my mouth out with water, we jumped in my car and took off. I rolled the windows down and let the full force of wind calm me down. Chris offered his hand and I set my cell phone in it. He lazily began to play Tetris. Weird, he had that game on his phone. I finally stopped when I reached my dad's lake house. My big brother and I walked down to the edge of the water and sat, letting it wash around our bare feet.

"Why were you playing Tetris on my phone?" I questioned. He shrugged and glanced at my phone in his pocket, well that's not suspicious at all.

"No reason," He blew me off and at the moment, I didn't care.

"We need to get rid of her,"

"Tell me something I don't know,"

"I had snails in France one time, never again," We threw back our heads and laughed at my mistake that had cost me my stomach for three days straight.

"Well I put a hole in Shane's motorbike tire so he would stop cheating,"

"He was so ticked off when that happened! I thought he was going to punch you to Jupiter! Mom and dad had to know it was you!" We laughed harder.

"Shh, maybe they're not as smart as we think," He put his fingers to his lips and we glanced around as if looking for a bug, all for show.

"I kneed Jimmy Anders in the nuts when he tried to kiss me on the cheek," I admitted.

"You are on cruel girl. What did you blame it on? Bad reflexes?" Chris pretended to roll around in the grass as if he had been hit there.

"Actually, I did," Both of us began to laugh again. Then I remembered the brother who was back at the Academy with the Barbie Doll.

"Give me my phone," I commanded seriously. Chris smiled triumphantly and handed it to me. I dialed the number and waited, the phone was answered on the first ring.

"Yeah?" The voice asked.

"We have a problem Houston, I repeat; we have a problem that could possibly jeopardize the mission. Please report back to command center immediately," I hung up and smiled evilly to myself. Barbie Doll was going down, one way or the other.

**A/N: I love this chapter. I hope you do too. Review Please!**


	34. Bringing Your Enemy Closer

Christin Solomon

Chapter 34-Keep Your Brothers Close But Your Enemy Closer

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! Greatly appreciated! Please enjoy.**

Christin's POV

I paced in my room. Chris lounged on my bed while James sat in a bean bag. Why were they taking so long? Were there complications? Every second wasted was a second Shane wrapped around that dumb Barbie's finger tighter. I couldn't allow that.

"What's taking so long?" I demanded from Chris. He shrugged like my frustration was an everyday thing but it wasn't. So I turned to James and repeated my question.

"Your impatience is what is making this time seem so long. Stop pacing before you start wearing a ditch in your floor," He recommended. I rolled my eyes and kept pacing. A hot pink convertible pulled up and I sprinted outside.

"Carissa," I greeted, but no warmth seeped into my voice. She smirked and nodded at Chris and James. My enemy was here.

"You boys run along now, Christin and I are going to have some girl scheming time. Go on, run along, shoo," Carissa made a shoo motion with her hand. James glanced at me and I nodded, so he left to go run into town. But Chris stepped forward and whispered in my ear, so low that Carissa didn't have a prayer to hear him, "Be careful, fighting fire with fire isn't as bad as fighting fire with water, because no matter what, someone gets burnt and you can't make history forget being burnt even if you stopped the fire." He gave me a stern look before walking away. This was my brother, but yet by the end of the hour, Carissa was going to know more than him. I grabbed one of her bags and she grabbed the other as we headed inside. Once we were safely in my room, we began to talk.

"So what's her name?" Carissa inquired curiously. I started throwing my baseball in the air and catching it while she began to paint her nails.

"Barbie," My cousin gave me a look and I rolled my eyes before answering, "Bailey."

"Picture?" She asked. I threw her a picture that Shane had taken in one of those picture booths at the mall. Her eyes widened and she finally seemed like she believed me about why I called her Barbie.

"Wow, point made," She said before taking her nail polish and brushing over Barbie's face so it looked like Shane was sitting beside a giant, hot pink blob. I couldn't help but half smile at the picture and something in Carissa softened because the snobby look on her face finally came off to reveal a decent cousin inside.

"You love him enough to do this to him just so she won't get him," She observed. I nodded and threw the ball a little too hard at the thought of Barbie ending up with my brother, the ball hit the ceiling above me and I laughed a little.

"I'd rather die," I growled, becoming serious suddenly. A sister had to have her brother's back, even when he didn't see the danger.

"Ok," We were quiet for a while before she pulled out a wedding ring and threw it at me. I caught it easily and let my baseball hit the floor as I sat up to better examine the ring in the light. It was a solid gold band with a huge diamond on it which was real.

"What else do you need?" Carissa questioned quietly. I analyzed the ring for a moment more before acknowledging my cousin's question.

"A love note from a guy . . . Hugo Olaf, one of her missions was in Germany, she had to stay close to a counter intelligence agent, and I guess they both had a hard time letting go when she was sent on a new mission,"

"I'll give you my rough draft when I'm done," She informed as she pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. The final draft would be in pen. I waited, feeling oddly patient and non-nosey. I wanted, no, change that, I _needed_ that love letter to be perfect.

"Here you go," She whispered and handed me the paper.

_My Dearest Love Bailey,_

_ I have missed you intensely since our time in Germany together. The other day when I was watching a beautiful, pure whit horse run a crossed a field of daisies, I thought of your breath taking beauty and knew that it surpassed the horse's by so much that I realized just how much I need to be with you, forever. So darling, when you eat dinner tonight, think of me, and think of what I am offering. _

_Your Desperate Love,_

_Huge Olaf_

"Carissa," I said in a low and dangerous voice. Her eyes had a slight fear in them as she spoke.

"Yes Christin?"

"I'm about to hurl,"

We burst out laughing and she wrote the final draft in pen and I thanked her gratefully. I never would've been able to pull off a note like that. I left my room with the note in hand and found a secret passage way that I knew the vent system ran through briefly. I climbed into the vents and began army crawling. I imagined the map of the vent system in my mind and took a right, following a left, going straight ten feet and then coming to a vent that should look into my Shane's room. Considering how unnaturally tidy it was and how there was one bottle of cologne on the dresser, it had so be his. Using my cell phone, I tapped into the camera I had set up in his room and took a quick look to make sure no one was here. Then I looked at the hall camera to make sure nobody was coming.

No one was at the moment so I slid out of the vent and landed on the floor like a cat. We were having a family dinner tonight in a private dining room. I needed to put this note somewhere where Shane would see it after dinner but not before. Barbie's coat was hanging on a hanger in the closet. If everything went according to plan, she should grab it, and Shane would see the note in her pocket. This note should seal the deal. I slipped it in, letting it poke out just enough, and climbed back into the vent. By the time I got back to my room, Carissa was dressed for the dinner, and I found out that I only had five minutes before we were expected by my family. I took a three minute shower, all the while preparing myself for what would come.

***********************************Later At Dinner**************************************

"So what have you and Carissa been doing all afternoon?" My mom asked as they brought out the appetizers. I bit into a mozzarella stick before answering in a perfect lie, "Catching up."

"That's nice, and what did our little lovebirds do to stay busy?" She asked Shane and Barbie. Barbie giggled briefly before glancing down at the oh so amazing white table cloth, and Shane grinned madly.

"What lovebirds do to stay busy," He said serenely. My mother laughed while my dad rolled his eyes and glanced at me, smiling in that special way that only I understood, and I smiled back because there was no way that I couldn't. Chris tapped his leg lightly three times, and I tapped my leg twice. He nodded in a small movement and started up a conversation with James. It was nice to see that they had gotten back to being best buddies instead of sworn enemies. It continued like that until the chef came out, took a small bow, and waved his hand, "Dinner is served." I had some chicken Alfredo which tasted amazing. Barbie had taken a bite into her fettuccini but when she bit down, her eyes widened, and she pulled the engagement ring from her mouth.

"A little quick, don't you think bro?" Shawn asked. Shane's eyes blazed and both his hands were clenched.

"So Bailey, whose proposing?" He growled. She glanced down and laid the ring on the table.

"No one that I can think of," She lied. I wanted to reach over the table and slap her. How dare she lie to my brother? Well it wasn't like Shane knew about Hugo Olaf.

"Liar," Shane muttered. Her eyes got to be the size of plates and she left the dining room, Shane close on her heels.

"Um, why don't we all go to our rooms and see if this can be explained?" My mom offered. Everyone nodded and we headed to our rooms, but Chris and James came into mine a few seconds after mom had passed to check on us. Both of them flanking me and Carissa looking over my shoulder, I turned my phone on to see what was happening in Shane's room.

_"So you have no idea who just dropped a ring in your fettuccini? You're such a liar," Shane's hands flew up as he exclaimed the word again._

_ "I'm no such thing, how dare you accuse me of such!" She yelled back at him. She went to grab her coat and as she started to stalk out of the room, the love note slipped from her pocket. Before she could react, Shane grabbed it, and read it._

_ "Hugo Olaf!" He yelled and realization lit in Barbie's eyes._

_ "We were never meant to be together, you and I, so now I must go to the arms that truly love me!" Well that was a Hollywood exit. _

I turned off the camera and leaned against Chris for support. James kissed my forehead and Carissa left to pack her things where she had stored them in an empty room.

"Was I right Chris?" I whispered, not really wanting to hear the answer. Shane wrapped his arms around me in a hug and I leaned against him more, needing the comfort that only he could give sometimes.

"You protected and saved your brother, there is no greater right than that," He told me reassuringly. But yet to my ears they felt hollow. I had hurt my brother deeply even though I highly doubted he even had given a thought that it was me who caused all of this. Mom would be furious and order that I apologize to Barbie right then and get her back with Shane. Dad would be calm but yet not proud of my actions. I wouldn't be able to handle that, seeing disappointment in my father's eyes. Shawn would tell me it was the right thing to do, just like Chris. But I felt horrible, like I didn't deserve any one's praise or denial. But most of all, I couldn't imagine Shane's reaction if I admitted that all of this was my doing.

"He'll hate me," I murmured to Chris.

"No he won't, you are his sister, through and through, blood for blood, life for life, there is no way he could ever hate you," Chris assured gently. I sat down on my bed and he wrapped a protective arm around me, and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders as well.

"I have to tell him," The sentence that I never thought would leave my mind popped out.

"Yes," Chris agreed right when a knock on the door sounded. I bit my lip, knowing who it was. Chris looked at me and we had an hour's worth of conversation in just one glance.

"You know what to do," My twin pressed his cheek to my hair before walking out of my room and leaving the door open to reveal Shane standing there. He stepped in and closed the door.

"I just wanted to come say thank you," My eyes must have been huge because he chuckled sadly and sat beside me. But it wasn't like Chris's warm presence, our Shawn's protective one, it was a grateful presence.

"She wasn't right for me but I was just so excited to be back in the game that I couldn't see that. Carissa wrote the note, you put it in Bailey's coat pocket, and you put the wedding ring in her entrée to get it all started," I was impressed how fast my older brother had pieced it all together.

"Thank you can have a double meaning, ya know?" Shane continued. I looked at him, waiting for his explanation.

"You can say thank you, but you could really mean I love you, or . . . I hate you," Now I met his gaze with my own. I could feel my heart hardening, getting ready for the three words that could cut me so deep I would never heal or the three words that could make all my stress go away for a few moments.

"I love you Christin, that doesn't change, and I'm grateful you were watching out for me when I wasn't watching out for myself," He said. I reached over and hugged my brother tightly, he returned it, and we parted after a few moments.

"I'm proud of you too. You brought your brother close, but your enemy closer," He kissed my forehead and left. I had achieved what very few spies could. I had done the hardest thing that not many could handle, I had worked with my enemy to save my brother. My brothers were a few of the closest people to me, and for a few hours, Carissa had been even closer. 

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I have ever written without lyrics or Author's Notes in the text or anything, wow. Please review!**


	35. Hands

Christin Solomon

Chapter 35-Hands

**A/N: Thanks for the fantastic reviews! Now I'm really fighting for ideas to get this story to 40 chapters, so if some of my events are random. I'm just winging it from here on out. **

Christin's POV

Since it was spring break for Gallagher and Blackthorne, James and I had decided to go rock climbing at the Grand Canyon. Chris was buying a car in Washington D.C. Shane and Shawn were going deep sea diving in the Caribbean. Mom and Daddy were having some alone time back at our home. So here I was, scaling a three hundred yard cliff with my boyfriend a few feet away. We didn't have ropes or any of those safety precautions. A spy has to be able to handle anything on short notice, including climbing one of the most dangerous canyons on Earth. I looked over at James. His black hair had a golden tinge because of the sun and his blue eyes were relaxed but focused. I smiled to myself as I thought how undeserving but lucky I was to have him. James glanced over and met my gaze, and then winked.

"What are you staring at?" He asked quietly. One thing I loved about James was how quiet he was. He didn't raise his voice or act all macho. My boyfriend was calm and quiet, just what I needed.

"The hot guy next to you," I said sarcastically. James laughed and climbed closer till there was barely any space left between us.

"What about me? Am I not hot?" He teased and I couldn't help but half smile.

"No, you're not hot. You're sexy," My handsome boy laughed his strong, deep laugh, and kissed me with a warmness that only James could really put through a kiss. We kissed for a few more moments before we pulled away and he kissed my forehead. I tightened my grip on the rock from the sudden relaxation that the kiss brought. His hand briefly rested on the small of my back to balance me.

"Don't fall babe, I'd be really sad if you did," He whispered, though it sounded playful, I knew he honestly didn't want me to fall. I didn't want him to fall either.

"But you would catch me, right?" I tried to lighten the mood. He grinned and nodded before we started climbing again. After about an hour, there was a ledge where we could look over the canyon and get a bit of a rest, there was an overhang providing shade. James and I sat in the shadows, his arm wrapped around my shoulders, me leaning into him.

"Guess what?" I questioned suddenly, straightening a little so I could look him in the eyes.

"What?" He played along, he always did. Most people didn't play along, Chris was the only other person who did.

"I love you," I straddled his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck loosely, our faces only inches away. His hand reached up and cupped my cheek lightly before he grasped my chin between his thumb and forefinger. Gently, he pulled my face till there was only one tiny inch between our lips.

"I love you too," I kissed him back lovingly. It was nice knowing that there weren't cameras or bugs or nosey brothers checking in on you every five minutes. Instead, it was just me and him in the shadows. I started to hear a distant humming noise above us, but we didn't part. I thought it was just a vehicle passing by. But the humming got louder, and closer until I realized it wasn't a muffler or engine, it was a helicopter.

"Christin, we know you're some where hear in this waste land, come out come out wherever you are," A voice coaxed playfully. I found myself in a crouched position without realizing it, so was James. We pressed ourselves as far back in the shadows as possible.

"Come on Christin, come play with us," The voice continued. The helicopter rounded the bend and was only a few feet above us. If it lowered only those few feet, they would see us. I pulled out my gun, ready for whatever they were going to throw at us. The helicopter lowered a couple of feet, only a couple of more to go . . . and then it flew forward. Either of us moved, wondering what our newest enemy was trying for. The humming finally subsided until there was silence once again.

"No service coverage and we're miles away from anyone that could help," James reminded me. I checked my phone, the no service icon was flashing. Great.

"Well we can't wait them out here," I countered. We needed to get away from here. They were bound to make a second sweep and would spot us.

"Up or down?" James asked. If we climbed upward and got to the top, we might be able to find somebody or get a couple of service bars. But the flat terrain made it dangerous, a helicopter could hover safely a couple of feet off the ground, making for an easy shot or for people to jump out and nab you. Plus, they might not be the only helicopter and we would be spotted easily. Going downward would be a longer climb and for the first few hundred yards, a helicopter would be able to shoot at us, but wouldn't be able to get near the cliff wall. By the time we reached the bottom, there wouldn't be space for the helicopter to fly, but the flat terrain again gave the advantage of being spotted and shot at. I chose the latter.

"Down," I spoke with my I'm-the-boss-so-don't-argue-with-me voice. James nodded in agreement and we cautiously crept out from under the overhang to observe our surroundings. It was safe, for now. We began our descent downwards.

"It's going to be alright Shadow," James used my code name and that made me smile.

"I know Eagle," I responded. We were silent, focusing on solid foot holds and hand grips. Then the humming started coming back. I said a really bad word in Italian and climbed down a couple of more yards before pulling out my gun. I gripped the rock tightly with my left and held the gun with my right, still trying to climb down a few feet. The helicopter rounded the bend and hesitated twenty feet away from us.

"Christin," A female voice cooed. I could see her in the cockpit, sitting beside the pilot. Her black hair was pulled into a ponytail and her night black eyes looked way too familiar . . . my aunt. I didn't reply, only glared.

"Now that is no way to greet your aunt," She reprimanded like a mother. My aunt had murdered one of her brothers so she would be able to become an Italian spy, and had tried to murder my mother multiple times.

"Screw you," I smirked, feeling my mother inside my head.

"Apologize," Aunt Diya commanded. James growled, yeah, seriously growled.

"I'm so sorry you tried to murder my mother!" I yelled sarcastically, feeling suddenly protective of my mother who was too many miles away. The friendliness disappeared from her face and she glared back.

"You're the best way to kill my big sister. If you die, she dies," A machine gun dropped into view under the helicopter, but I was already ahead of it. I shot at the holes where the bullets would come out. If my bullets go into it, they would jam the shot, and give us a better chance. The machine gun made a weird screeching sound and kept trying to spin but nothing was happening. My aunt cussed and was pounding on buttons. James and I stared at each other before hurling ourselves away from the cliff. I curled myself in a ball and just took a breath. The air roared in my ears and gravity fought a battle it couldn't win. I'm not committing suicide if that's what everyone is wondering, I'm saving my hide along with James. Only three more seconds . . . two . . . one. I uncurled myself and let my hands wait for the edge. They hit solid rock and I felt the painful scrapes on both but clung to the edge. James was beside me thank God. We started to climb down as fast as possible, about one hundred yards from the floor of the canyon.

The helicopter came lower and the machine gun gave a couple of test spins without shooting. I found some foot holds and began to shoot at the helicopter. There was a weak spot between the helicopter and the propellers. That became my target. Now, I'm not Rosie, but I can get the job done. Suddenly the propellers broke off the helicopter was falling. But one of the propellers tore me off the edge and I was falling too. James threw himself head first.

There's that voice in the back of your mind that says you're not going to make it, that you might as well say you prayers, and get death over with. But the fierce look in James's eyes stopped that voice right in its tracks. Then there's that stronger, more powerful voice that says he's going to save you, no matter what it takes, because he loves you.

James went past me and about thirty feel below found a ledge to grip. He held out his hand and I trusted him to catch me, to keep me safe. At the right moment, I reached out my hand, and gripped his for dear life. His arm swung down but he brought up the slack before I could crash into the rock wall. I looked up, into his protective ice blue eyes, and smiled. His eyes glowed with the same warmth but he obviously couldn't force himself to smile. He hauled me up so that I was beside him.

"God," He sighed, wrapping his well muscled arm around my waist in a very protective gesture. I leaned forward and kissed him, trying to reassure him. He kissed me back but I could tell he was distracted by what had just happened.

"James," I tried to capture his attention, but it was like he didn't hear me.

"_James," _I said a little more forcefully without raising me voice. He blinked and seemed to be finally listening to me.

"Yeah Christin?" He asked, suddenly concerned. He grabbed my hands and lightly uncurled my fingers to reveal the still bleeding scraped. I heard him cuss continuously under breath. I was about to say that it was nothing and try to get him to blow it off when a CIA helicopter flew down and next to us. Chris was sitting in the passenger seating and gestured for us to get in. I didn't even try to argue with James, I jumped first, and Chris grabbed my wrists (careful to avoid my bloody hands) to balance me and get me into the seat beside him. James jumped in and I finally caught a glance of _his _bloody hands.

"See, I'm not the only one who is bleeding," I pointed out. Chris and James rolled their eyes as Chris got out a first aid kit. I sighed and rested my hands, palms up, on his leg. Chris cleaned the wound and looked at me before spraying the anti-infection stuff on it. It stung like a thousand mini wasps were in the scrapes, but I didn't even wince or voice my pain. Chris was very gentle as he wrapped bandages on both of my hands.

"Thanks bro," I kissed his cheek and he hid his blush by rolling his eyes and mumbling a you're welcome. He made quick work of James and it wasn't long until my spent boyfriend was peacefully asleep. Chris and I had an arm wrapped around the other's shoulders, our personal sanctuary with one another.

"You need to become a CIA doctor," I whispered. Chris looked at me like I was crazy.

"I want to be out there in the world, being a spy," He said, but I could already see his mind thinking about what I had said.

"You could, think about it, we could be a team. I beat the bad guy up, they take him to a hospital using some cover story, and you could interrogate him with a scalpel in your hand!" I whisper yelled so I wouldn't wake poor James up. Chris was obviously pondering what I had offered. It just didn't feel right to be separated on missions with my brother now.

"I'll think about it," He allowed but I knew he would chew on it like a lion and a piece of meat for days until he really started to apply it to his future.

"You suck at listening to reason," I fake pouted and he smiled.

"Mom was the first to know you were in danger," Chris changed the subject cleverly. I gave him a side glance and nodded to show I was listening to him.

"She got a call from one of our uncles who told her that Diya had broke out of the top secret, high security holding facility they had been holding her in, and stole a helicopter while she was at it," I nodded, accepting the story easily.

"Mom knew she wouldn't target our home because of our defense system, she couldn't fly an armed helicopter anywhere near D.C. Shane and Shawn would be difficult to find. You were the easiest target. So mom called me who was closest to the CIA head quarters and I could care less about my new Aston Martin V12 Vantage," I looked at my brother.

"You got the same car that I have," I said, very surprised indeed. He smiled mischievously and nodded.

"We are twins after all," He shrugged and we both half smiled at the thought. I gave my brother a hug from the side and then pulled away. I grabbed his hands and held them in mine.

"You see these hands?" I asked. He laughed, playing along, and nodded, so I continued, "These hands were meant to fire guns. They were meant to hold to a mother's as she drags you through a busy store. They were meant to form formidable fists at the age of two. All ten of these fingers were meant to curl around the wheel of an Aston Martin V12 Vantage that is black. They were meant to grasp a gun, with one, lonely finger, ready on the trigger. They were meant to stretch and grasp these hands," I squeezed his hands to show that I meant that I would always be there to stop him from falling, "But your hands, Chris, your hands are gentle but quick. The way you can see blood pouring out of a wound and you don't flinch; your hands don't shake as you pull a bullet out of someone. Your sister's hands know that your hands were meant to save lives, and to be a team with mine, because that's what our hands are for, to be a team,"

**A/N: New longest chapter ever! I'm going to keep trying to write long chapters since I'm down to my final five. Review Please!**


	36. Paintball

Christin Solomon

Chapter 36-Paintball

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! They are all greatly appreciated. I've been thinking of some ideas and this story might not be the end of Christin Solomon! Enjoy the chapter!**

Christin's POV

**************************************Last Night***************************************

We had come home to daddy's lake house because I didn't want to interrupt mom and dads _alone time. _So now Chris, James, and I sat in the living room beside the fire trying to figure out things to do tomorrow. James had an arm wrapped around my shoulders and was sitting on my right while Chris sat the opposite direction from me on my left, our legs pressed together. It was one of the few moments that I could have the best of both worlds. My boyfriend and my brother, the two people that mattered the most to me. A knock sounded on the door and Chris got up but I was right on his heels. My big brother opened the door to reveal two people, Rosie Newman and Johnny Blackthorne.

"Rose!" I practically screamed and almost tackled my best friend in a hug. She laughed and returned it. Johnny stepped in with their luggage and Rosie and I quickly followed because it had begun to rain. I took a second to really look at my closest friend next to Chris and James. She looked leaner and there were tiny bags forming under her eyes. But when she looked at Johnny, that all seemed to wash away, and I knew that she was content with her hectic life style.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded playfully as we all sat down more conventionally in the living room. Johnny sat on the couch and Rosie sat at his feet where he rubbed her shoulders and neck. I sat beside Johnny with my head resting on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around my shoulders. Chris stoked the fire and then lounged a crossed one of the love seats.

"Your mom called and said she wanted you to have a safer spring break and what's going to be safer than the best fighter, marksman, and sniper in the CIA along with a state-of-the-art security system," Rosie shrugged like it was every day that she was asked to protect me. Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Well speaking of being safe, we were talking about what to do tomorrow," Chris continued off of our earlier conversation. Rosie seemed to ponder this and started to crack her knuckles which always meant she was thinking. We were all silent as we thought.

"Laser tag?" James offered but I shook my head. There wasn't a laser tag joint anywhere close to here. There were some in Washington D.C. but daddy had specifically asked us not to go there because of all the pressure there. There was a three to five chance some of our old enemies could be there and that would for sure compromise our safety.

"Paintball?" Johnny asked. Rosie nodded in quick agreement. If Rosie could make paintball an Olympic sport, she would. I liked the idea and nodded too. Chris and James gave thumbs up.

"Cool, I say we get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be fun," I said easily and we all headed to our rooms. James showed Johnny where he would be staying and they ended up talking for another fifteen minutes, which gave me plenty of time to talk to Rosie.

"I should've never been mad at you for leaving on Christmas Eve, I'm sorry," I admitted what I hadn't been able to tell her for months. She half smiled in forgiveness.

"We'll hang out next Christmas, sound good?" She questioned and I smiled in a yes, sometimes things were just so easy with Rosie. A couple of shadows fell in the doorway and we looked over to see our boyfriends.

"Hey babe, I left your grey bag out in the truck, do you need it?" Johnny asked and Rosie sighed before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Unless you think a raccoon is going to break in and start shooting my AK 47, no," She shrugged and walked passed him, playfully hitting her hip against his before going to her room.

"Translation, go get it now," I told him and he laughed before walking back down the hall and I heard the door close.

"Good night Chris," I said to my brother as he passed my room. I wrapped my arm around him in a half hug and he did the same before kissing my forehead and muttering a good night. James chuckled.

"Your brother is a man of many words," He teased as he wrapped his arms around me. I giggled quietly when his head swooped down and my lips were suddenly busy. James hand curled around my neck and the kiss deepened. It wasn't often we got this far without being interrupted. That's when I heard someone give an awkward cough and saw Johnny pass by the door, which was wide open.

"Oh," The word barely formed on my lips but yet found a way to make it out. Rosie stepped in my view and leaned against the door way.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't scar my boyfriend for life," She warned before closing the door, I could hear her cat like foot steps retreat down the hall. James and I laughed and he carried me bridal style to my bed where he sat me down and I threw myself back dramatically.

"I have a challenge for you," I smiled crookedly as his eyes became cautious.

"What would that be?" He asked as he sat down beside me and laid down so our faces were perfectly level.

"Let's see how long we can kiss before someone or something interrupts us," He laughed and the challenge began. My arms wrapped around his neck and one of his wrapped around my waist while the other slipped under my head for support. We went for ten minutes, broke apart for three seconds to bring in some fresh oxygen and then we were at it again for another fifteen minutes before our foreheads rested against each other.

"I love you," His words were slightly slurred as exhaustion started to overcome him and he began to drift off to sleep. I planted one more gentle kiss on his lips before I cuddled closer, "I love you too."

***********************************The Next Day***************************************

After we ate scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast for breakfast, we went to our rooms to dress for the occasion of paintball. Chris had already volunteered to be referee because he didn't feel like having giant welts on his skin. I had tried coaxing him with the promises of fun and adrenaline but yet he refused. Rosie and I were the blue team while the boys were the red team. I was putting on my blue camouflage style jeans and t-shirt with black sneakers. I put some black war paint below each eye and couldn't help but laugh at my own serious expression. Rosie stepped our of her room when I did and we matched except she was bringing her customized paintball gun that was connected with a shoulder strap that wrapped all the way around so Rose could easily reach for it and take a shot.

"Competitive?" I teased as we started to walk toward the front door.

"Are you kidding? Have you seen me watch Grant play dodge ball, you'd think I'm really watching the Super Bowl," We both laughed as we stepped outside. There were a few muddy spots but the sun had dried up most of the rain. Johnny and James were already ready with plain red shirts and old blue jeans with some dirty sneakers. Rosie frowned and it wasn't a half of a second later that Johnny noticed.

"Rose, what's wrong?" He asked taking a step toward her but she shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest which was Rose language for stay back.

"You two are lame," We spoke in perfect unison before we took off into the woods.

"You want to take a tree position?" I whispered. Rosie is a sniper after all. She nodded and climbed like an agile cat to a branch where she pulled at an extra support for her gun and got her sights set and everything while I guarded her back. Then I heard a twig snap and spun around to find Chris behind me.

"Easy there little sister," He warned and pointed my barrel to the ground as he got closer. I realized that Chris was the only one who would snap a twig to let me know he was coming. I nodded and turned around to have a ready shot again. Rosie gave me thumbs up and started scanning the area around us as I took up a position beside a huge pine tree. It would provide good cover and safe shooting at the enemy. I smiled as I realized my mind was truly going into game mode.

James's POV

We watched Rosie and Christin disappear into the forest and waited five minutes before following them.

"Isn't it kind of ironic that your girlfriend is an A class sniper and marksman?" I asked with a little bit of humor. Both Johnny and I agreed that we had lost this game before it had even started. Christin was a pretty good shot and I had no doubt she would get me in the heart, but it wasn't like that hadn't already happened.

"Just a little bit, my guess Rosie's in a ditch or a tree. She likes to be hidden but with good shot options," Johnny informed and curiously looked up and around to see if she was there. That's when the shots began. Christin must have been on ground level because she got me in the chest over my heart. Johnny gasped from behind me and I saw the direct center of the back of his head had been shot. He spun around and shot for a tree but I could here the harmless splat of paint on bark. I shot in the direction of where I thought Christin was and heard someone hit the ground as if something had whizzed right above their head.

"No shooting the referee!" Chris yelled and a whistle sounded moments later, "Foul!" Johnny and I cursed as Christin sprinted away without a single spot on her and Rosie jumped gracefully from a tree and took off after her friend.

"How long is the penalty?" Johnny inquired as we lost sight of the girls for the second time.

"Two minutes," Chris shrugged and leaned against a tree. I sighed and leaned against a tree too while Johnny climbed the tree Rosie had been in and I heard him cuss loudly.

"What's the matter?" I asked as he came back down to the ground.

"I missed her by two centimeters," He cussed again and it was like watching him go into hunting mode. Chris nodded that our penalty time was up and I let Johnny take the lead as we began to come a crossed the girls trail.

"James," Christin's voice sounded ghostly but I couldn't locate where it had came from.

"Christin," I used the same voice. Johnny cussed as one of them got a direct hit on his back. He spun and started to shot at a tree but there was no one there. I heard some bushes move and shot but there was a small chance paint would go through the leaves. I was shot in the knee right when Johnny was shot in the butt.

"Rose!" He yelled in fury and shot toward a ditch.

"Bring it on boy, bring it on!" Rosie yelled back and their personal war of two began. I crept toward the bushes and was shot again in the shoulder from the opposite direction. I spun and barely saw Christin's hair disappear behind a tree. I sprinted behind a tree and waited. I went to glance around the corner but quickly spun back when a paintball went by a half of an inch from my nose.

"Not in the face Christin!" I warned, her musical laugh echoed back to me. I shook my head and spun the opposite way to try to get in a shot, but she promptly sent me back behind the tree with a new splat of paint on my stomach. Chris whistled and we all cautiously crept out of our hiding spots.

"Girls win," He announced like a commentator. Christin and Rosie gave out loud whoops of joy and victory. Christin came over and kissed me on the check while Rose wrapped an arm around Johnny and he kissed her hair.

"Told you it was a lost cause," Rose playfully shoved Johnny as we headed back toward the house. Christin grinned wickedly and leaned toward her friend.

"Oh, and when did this conversation occur?" She asked with a brilliant sparkle in her eyes. Rosie's head spun and she glared at Christin.

"Did you get a conversation in last night because as I recall, there were a lot of sounds that tongues seem to make when they are being shoved down somebody else's throat . . ."Christin tried to lunge at Rosie but Rose was too fast and tackled Christin in to one of the mud holes. They wrestled there before breaking apart, laughing hysterically.

"You two are so mature," Johnny commented as they picked themselves up and out of the mud. That's when Rosie focused in on a corner of Johnny's shirt. Her hand reached forward and grabbed it, slightly yanking him toward her on impulse.

"Christin, did you have any black paintballs?" Rosie asked warily.

"No, they were all blue, why?" We all surrounded Johnny to see that he had one solid black paint splatter on the very corner of his shirt.

"Someone was here," Chris said in realization. Rosie and Christin looked at each other and a million things seemed to pass between them before Rose's hand lightly rested on Johnny's hip as she let the shirt settle back.

"Someone made it passed the security system," Christin corrected her brother. We all sprinted home, shaken. Everyone took a shower and the girls came out in tight shorts and tank tops while the guys wore boxers, we circled in the living room, finally voicing our thoughts.

"That security system is state of the art, no one should've been able to make it in and survive or without us knowing about it," Christin scooted a little closer to me and held Chris's hand, something I had learned was a reassurance for both of them.

"They could still be here," Rosie spoke our worries and fears. Johnny wrapped his arm more tightly around her shoulders, the same thing I did to Christin.

"I already called my parents, they'll be here by midnight," Christin informed and drew her knees up to her chest. Rosie pulled out a hand gun I hadn't known she'd been hiding and pressed it against her stomach and drew her knees up too, hiding it perfectly.

"I say we stay awake until my parents come home," Christin recommended. All of us nodded in agreement. We put on Wolverine. It came to the part where he finds his dead girlfriend. That's when tear gas was shot through the windows and we held our breaths even though tear gas is truly designed to attack your eyes, impairing you vision. Doors slammed open and Rosie shot three men and two women but there were still too many. They shot darts into our arms and we began to lose consciousness. If we hadn't played paintball, we would've gone to do something away from here, and this wouldn't be happening. The last thing I felt was Christin's form disappearing from under my arm and the sinking feeling that her and Rosie were being taken away. Far, far, away.

**A/N: I'm sorry if the paintball part was kind of lengthy but I wanted to show that spies can find ways to have fun near home. Review Please!**


	37. Clinging for Dear Life

Christin Solomon

Chapter 37-Clinging for Dear Life

**A/N: I only got one review **** So thank you to Lemonn-Limee. I really appreciate it. Please everyone who usually reviews. I love it when you review but if you're not going to, what's the point of updating and keeping this story going? I'm not trying to sound like I live off reviews but it's just not fun if you don't. Please enjoy.**

Christin's POV

I looked around at the cell made of steel, maybe titanium. The door was probably four inches thick and there wasn't a door knob on the inside, and then again, when is there ever a door knob on the inside of a steely prison cell? Rosie wasn't in here and that worried me that this place was going to blow up when she released her fury. Standing up and leaning against the wall farthest away from the door, I tried to create an escape plan, but I drew up a blank. I've never really been held in this kind of an environment before or I already had information and knew how to get out. That might make me sound like I'm a bad spy, but with all do respect and modesty, I'm not.

"Knock knock," A voice echoed on the other side of the door. I got into fighting position, curling my fists and shifting my weight to the balls of my feet, ready to tackle, attack, or kill who ever was on the other side of that door.

"Don't try to strangle me Solomon, or I kill Newman," The voice threatened. They could be lying, but I wouldn't chance my friend's life. Suddenly, I heard a crunching sound like two heads colliding, an arm breaking, a gun clattering to the ground, and a two hundred pound body being thrown against a wall. The door opened to reveal Rosie. But her hair was dripping with a red liquid and there was a blood splatter a crossed her tank top. My hand instantly searched the back of her head for a wound but there wasn't one. I looked over at the knocked out guy and saw his bloody nose and cheek, it was his blood on her.

"Are you okay?" I demanded as she picked up the gun and stuck it behind her and covered it with her shirt.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I felt Rosie close off and go into protection mode and knew that if there was anything more dangerous then Rosie at the moment, we hadn't discovered it yet.

"Okay," I allowed her attitude to slide because I'm her best friend. The hallway was pure white without a mark on the pristine tile floor and I had that creepy hospital feeling. Wait, a hospital, oh, whoever kidnapped us is officially dead, no questions asked. Footsteps started making themselves known and Rosie and I sprinted in the other direction. There was an elevator or the stairs. Rosie didn't ask for my opinion, she went for the stairs. There was a sign that said we were on the sixth floor, delightful. My best friend headed upwards.

"Shouldn't we be heading down to the ground floor?" I asked sarcastically. Rosie didn't answer for a few moments before whispering, "Bad experiences," and I didn't question her choice further. We glanced in the window of the seventh floor door and my thoughts were correct, this was a hospital.

"Great," I cussed darkly as we shot for the eighth floor. We were half way up when a doctor opened the door.

"Hey, do you two know how to do a butterfly bandage? And why aren't you nurses in uniform?" He yelled. Rosie stopped automatically and glanced at me before looking extremely apologetic.

"Sorry, we're new. We're so lost it's not even funny. I know how to do a butterfly bandage. I'll be right there Dr. Clarkson," Rosie put on her best acting skills, looking confused and sorry and ready all at the same time. The doctor huffed and nodded before stalking back into the hall. We went into the hall and saw a door labeled Laundry. There were some clean scrubs and we put them on. Rosie's were a navy blue and mine were a pale blue. We exited and the room and spotted the doctor who had been so huffed up.

"Doctor Clarkson, where is the patient that needs the butterfly bandage?" Rosie asked gently. His head snapped up and he examined us inappropriately.

"Room 669," He informed, but leaned forward toward Rosie and whispered in her ear, "Don't take too long." She acted like she was flattered but I could see the dark fire in her eyes that knew four hundred and thirty three ways to kill him with his ball point pen and his tie. Moving through the crowded hall, we finally found Room 669. As we entered, a distressed cough came from a bed. An old man lay there, his white hair in a messy disarray like he didn't care anymore, his cheeks were hollow, and his skin ashen.

"We are here to change your wound," Rosie informed in a very professional voice. His patient information told us his name was Frank Olson.

"You two are new," He said without a doubt, both of us nodded.

"Well it's always good to see new faces in a place of death," Frank sighed and shook his head. The wound was on his shin and Rosie was treating it but stopped.

"Quite negative considering this place is where new life begins as well," His eyes took on a laughing light and Rosie finished with incredibly quick efficiency.

"I was in the Vietnam War, there were very rare positives there," He explained. I was ready to leave but Rosie obviously wasn't because a curios expression was on her face and it was like her ears were straining to hear every word.

"Shouldn't surviving be a positive?" Rosie asked, raising an eye brow. A weak smile spread a crossed his face and he shook his head.

"If you survive, it means you have to live with the dead," Frank told her. Rosie nodded and I knew her mind had flown to her parents.

"Did- Do you have a family?" Rosie continued with her questions which surprised me. Even when we were young, Rosie knew the answers, but now she didn't and she wanted too.

"Did, little lady, did, my wife's name was Rosanne," Rosie's eyes widened and she looked hungry for more, "She died with cancer ten years ago," Rosie seemed to already know this.

"Did you have any children?" Rose demanded eagerly and I wondered where she was going with this.

"Yes, two little girls, the oldest name was Janna, and the younger one was Pearl," Pieces started to fall into place but yet I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Janna was always a joy. She was happy and optimistic. She had a zest for life. Janna married a man named Shawn who was a good man. Twelve years ago they both went missing, but only a few weeks ago were they discovered dead," Rosie bit her lip and looked at him with a sudden ferocity.

"Did they have children?"

"Yes, Michael, Grant, and Rosie, Rosie was named after Rosanne but we all agreed it was just a little too old fashioned so we gave her something more modern," Frank's eyes became distant and looked like he was blinking back tears.

"I know," Rosie finally said. His eyes shot to her and widened considerably.

"How could you let them dump me and Grant at Aunt Pearl's feet?" Rose whisper yelled and Frank frowned. Those were the sad magic words. Frank was her grandfather and in turn, Rosie was his granddaughter.

"I didn't feel like I had a right to my grandchildren after your mother disappeared and I couldn't save her," Frank admitted and now Rose looked surprised.

"You still could've taken us in," She muttered and for once, I was allowed to glance into the pain that Rosie held.

"No, because this would've eventually happened," Frank continued. Rose looked at him and raised an eye brow.

"Rosie, little Rose, I'm dying," He told her and she shook her head quickly, refusing the words.

"You're being treated here," She told him.

"It doesn't mean I'm getting better . . . But I'm glad I had the chance to see my precious granddaughter's face one more time," He coughed and tried to act like he wasn't in pain. Rosie sat beside him and offered her hand, which he took.

"There is something I must tell you," Frank murmured meekly. Rosie nodded and squeezed his hand.

"You always thought I was a soldier in the Vietnam War, I wasn't," Rose's brow furrowed and he smiled slightly.

"I was spy,"

"No kidding." My friend replied sarcastically and he let out a weak laugh.

"Just like your father," He gasped and coughed and Rosie went to push an emergency button but he shook his head, "Tell . . . Grant . . . I said . . . hello and good bye . . . and that . . . I . . . love you both," Frank Anthony Johnson took his last breath. Rose brought his hand to her lips and kissed it before laying it down and standing up.

"I love you too," She answered and left with me on her heels. I wanted to wrap an arm around her and tell her it was going to be alright but Rosie hated being comforted because from her point of view, it would never help or fix anything, which was true, but it was still nice to know people cared from my point of view. Rosie entered the bathroom and I followed.

"Rosie, I-" But she cut me off, "We have a tale."

"How can you think of that right now? You just watched your grandfather die," I snapped and she smirked, holding back her emotions.

"I want to survive, even if that means living with the dead," She responded and exited the bathroom. I sighed, knowing she wasn't worth fighting at the moment when she was like this and met with her in the hall. The doctor who had assigned us to Frank's room was our tail. We chose a crowded elevator and went up two floors and then got on another elevator and went down three floors. The hall that had been where we escaped was now crowded with doctors and nurses. Rosie got off and we looked at each other. One of the CIA rules clearly states that you are not to return to the place where you were contained by enemy forces. But rules are designed to be broken, right? But the room that had been made of steel was now some patient named Stuart's room.

"What ever they don't want us to find has to be on this floor. Everything has changed because they didn't expect us to return or didn't think we were that idiotic to return," Rosie spoke in Farsi. I nodded in agreement and we searched for anything out of the ordinary. There was a medical supplies room and we went into it where it was filled with monitors and all that other techy stuff that I hate. We started searching every computer for information. We were about half way through the room after three hours when we heard the door close. I thought of excuses but Rosie yanked me behind her shelf and pulled out the gun. Footsteps approached on our right and Rosie inched toward the direction set herself in shooting stance. I inched back a few row until I knew I was behind him.

Being a spy means taking risks that will put you in extreme danger, but we cling to dear life, and that's what gets most of us home to our families a few days later. Not always, nothing is set in stone. There's your office desk job where you make an hour commute both ways everyday and you come home to a husband who kisses you on the cheek and two children who are peacefully watching SpongeBob Squarepants and run up to give you a hug when you come into view. You eat dinner in a nice house that belongs in a perfect sub division with neighbors who ask you for a cup of sugar once in a while. That life is set in stone, very little will ever change.

Now take the spy life. One day you're eating spaghetti and you go to your refrigerator to get a little bit of parmesan and you find the little flat screen has the Director's face on it, ready to give you a mission. You leave and could possibly be on a one hour to a fifteen hour flight to some city where there is a bad person trying to do bad things. You wing it most of the way because saving the world does not come with an instruction manual like a computer. Everything goes fine for once. You make a thirteen hour commute back home where your husband holds you in his arms, kisses you deeply, and says that you are never allowed to leave the house again. Your two children are in the backyard play fighting, using the Kowalski move that they both promised never to do in public again. You don't trust your neighbors and your neighbors don't ask you for sugar because you and your family are fairly intimidating. But then you get called away on another mission where you could possibly die. The spy life is not set in stone, and everything can change in a heart beat.

It's strange how everything can pass through your mind in a matter of seconds, exactly how I spun and wrapped my arms around the bad guy's neck and he went to the floor, gagging the whole way before I took my hold off. He spun to attack but stopped when he saw Rosie's gun pointed at his head.

"You'll never find it. It's not recorded on a stupid computer or text messaged on a phone," The doctor sounded like he had done this a hundred times before a violent shock ran through him and he was dead. Rosie carefully moved his shirt up to reveal a device that electrocutes your heart at a set time, no pressure.

"It has to be in a computer," Rose and I said at the same time. We stuck the body in a closet in the very back that was empty and started opening computers up to look inside. It was another two hours before Rosie whistled and I was beside her a moment later.

"Look," It was a tiny scrap of paper but on it was wrote to words, _The Roof. _

"They have to be planning something on the roof," Rosie said in Swahili just in case somebody was listening in.

"What if it has already happened?" I asked.

"This hospital is still standing so I assume it hasn't," Rosie cleared up my question and we left the room to get on an elevator that went to the roof. Rosie pulled out the gun and barely peaked out before there was a gun shot, the bullet had missed her nose by a couple of centimeters. Rosie dove and shot at the same time for some boxes that would give her better shooting options. I felt helpless but I couldn't do anything without a gun. There were two thuds and Rosie whistled to tell me it was safe. I crept out and saw two dead bodies and four bombs, each placed at the four corners of the roof.

"Start stopping them," Rosie commanded and we launched toward a bomb each. It was a huge version of a pipe bomb and I pulled out a couple of wires I knew would stop it. But the numbers on the other two bombs started speeding downwards. Rose and I got to them but these were actual terrorist bombs. There were ten seconds left.

I examined the bomb and knew that it was only the red wire that would stop it now. It had some super glue that was holding the wire and I was unable to pull it, six seconds. Since I didn't have a knife, I used my other tool. My steel K-9s and started to chew until I felt the wire give and the ticking sound stopped, Rosie had used the same thing. There's a clear lining on the back of our teeth except for our K-9s where there is a piece of steel covering the back of them which is designed for biting through rope and wires. Just your normal, everyday spy tool.

A helicopter was coming toward us but I recognized it as a CIA owned helicopter. It hovered a few feet away from the building. Rosie half smiled at me and jumped in. I walked over and went to jump but my shoe caught the edge of the building and my jump was cut short. I reached out and clung to the landing things on the bottom, clinging to them for dear life. The helicopter swayed and my grip slipped until I felt a pair of strong hands grip me from under my arms and haul me into the safe part of the helicopter. Johnny nodded his head like an old fashioned cowboy and sat down right when James wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Do not do that to me," He scolded and kissed me for a few moments before Rose heeled him in the back of the knee.

"That wasn't very nice," I told my friend and she only grinned in innocence. A cell phone rang and Johnny handed it to Rosie, she listened to the speaker without saying a word before hanging up and sighing.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"The Director," I stared at her, waiting for the news. Johnny's arm tightened around her shoulders and he kissed her forehead. I could cling to dear life but I couldn't cling to my best friend to stay and be safe for two whole seconds.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	38. Bad Thoughts

Christin Solomon

Chapter 38/39-Bad Thoughts

**A/N: I know, it's been like three months since I've updated. Sorry, sorry, my bad, my bad, but now here is probably the last exciting chapter of this story. I do have a plan for chapter 40, but nothing big is going to happen, that doesn't mean you don't read it ;) I am combing chapters 38 and 39 so 40 will make sense. I know it's going to say only chapters 38 and 39, but chapter 40 will be an author's note to tell everyone about my one-shot closer for Christin Solomon. Oh yeah, and they were supposed to find that note. Also, the whole pipe bombs and timers will fall into place.**

Christin's POV (Chapter 38)

"Those bombers we fought on the top of the hospital were CIA operatives who were really relaying back to the Circle of Cavan," I looked at Rosie and waited, "They each have one child in the Senior Class at Gallagher Academy, Kim Lee, and Tina Walters." My eyes went wide and I realized that my brothers and their girlfriends and my parents and just everybody was in danger, but Rosie wasn't finished, "Their end of the year exam is to split into two sides and retrieve the Alumni Disk from the other side, it's in a forested area and a little bit of an open plain in between. We have to save them."

I blinked and thought about everything ending. My mother and father lying on the floor, blood pooled around them as the Circle of Cavan stole the Alumni Disk, and almost every spy's life without a finger raised to stop them. My two older brothers, Shawn with a bullet, looking up sightlessly at the sky, just waiting for that decision to be made, Shane, whispering his last words of Shakespeare as the pain slowly, ever slowly, seeped away into oblivion, and no one there to give them a word of hope, of reassurance, of love. Then there was Chris and that thought was already digging daggers into my heart, chipping away piece by piece the love and comfort that my brother gave me whenever I thought of him. There had to be some law that my brother couldn't die something to assure that he would be there, safe, and sound. But life never played fair, life hated the very thought of giving back a little of what it took, because life never made anything easy, ever.

"Christin," Rosie said my name and I looked up at her golden, guarded eyes that rarely expressed what she was feeling. But now they showed empathy and I realized I wasn't the only one risking a loved one in this fight.

"You won't lose Chris, and I won't lose Grant," She told me in her wise voice. I looked at her and saw for once the stone confidence that fueled the very essence of Rosie Star Newman. Sometimes, that was all a spy had left at the end of the day. When their family was a million miles away, and the cell phone on the nightstand just a little bit out of arms farthest reach, it was who you are that saves you from the darkness that closes in, that twists around your thoughts till it feels like your tearing up. That's what makes a spy, a spy, not the training, not the family line, just who you are.

"We will be descending in approximately fifteen minutes," The pilot informed through his headset. I stared at the ground, ten of thousands of feet below us. Somewhere down there, my brothers and family were training, trying to master the last bit of what they needed to know before they went into the spy field, but none of them knew what was going to happen.

_Chris. _I whispered in my thoughts. Maybe I was desperate to hear my brother's voice before hell rained down, but there was a quiet, loving reply from him, _Christin. _The helicopter began to descend and I felt my automatic reaction to tuck my soft, gooey emotions away, and let the hard, tough ones show because that was what would keep me on my toes and alive. The helicopter landed on a clear patch and Rosie and I were sprinting as fast as we could with the guys on our heels. There was cussing and thuds echoing to us from the north where the two teams had been unleashed on each other. Before I knew it, Chris was beside me, our running synchronized as if we were sharing one pair of legs, one breath, one mind. We bounded in, splitting off from Rosie and Johnny, I located Kim Lee but she was on the other side of the plain. No matter, I would get her on way or the other.

She was fighting with Macey McHenry and the McHenry was holding her own. Unintentionally giving me more time to get a few weapons from Chris, he passed me three knives and two guns, but it was slightly difficult with an all out battle raging around our running forms. I sprinted and hurdled and just let my natural athletic way take hold. I dodged and dove and avoided punches and kicks from some of them who didn't know better. I would keep them in mind for later when they were graduating. But there's no time to think about that now. I pushed my legs faster because McHenry was starting to get tired and Kim Lee was gaining her edge back. My hand found a knife and flew toward her in a tackle. She landed on her stomach, leaving me sitting on her back, a knife slightly pressed against her throat.

"Where's the bomb?" I demanded. Macey stared at me, horrified while Chris told her to go find an adult. She nodded, shaking slightly, and ran toward the tree line. Kim laughed a cold, Vaudeville laugh.

"You won't find it, idiot," She laughed harshly again as if she ha smoked something before this.

"I said where is it!" I snapped and pressed the knife into her neck a little more but she just laughed as if she were playing a game.

"Just wait, you won't be able to save anyone, and then they will reward me, sweetly, and I will be one of the richest people in the world!" She cackled like a witch again.

"No they won't! Don't you get it, you'll be dead when you succeed. Dead men tell no secrets, do you really think they are going to let a Gallagher trained spy _live _after one of their biggest massacres in history?" My patience was almost gone. Then I saw her eyes waver, her confidence shaking as the truth started to finally sink in.

"But . . . no, they'll reward me, they promised," Her voice shook as she started to shake herself, realizing the fate she had invited into her mind and heart.

"Their reward, idiot, is your death," I stood up, my hands forming iron shackled as I transferred her over too Chris. He blinked and started leading her into the forest. She can be thrown down into the deepest hole for all I care now. I had to find Tina Walters before it was too late.

"Grant!" I heard Rosie scream and saw her push him out of the way, not a moment later was there a tiny boom of a handgun.

Christin's POV (Chapter 39)

But it all seemed to pass in slow motion as the bullet penetrated the upper right part of her chest, above the heart, but below the shoulder. She looked down at the blood as it started to flow from the wound, like a river, and then she went to her knees, the mighty form of Rosie Newman fell to her knees, and then to the ground, her hand covering the bullet hole.

"No!" Grant yelled as he half ran, half stumbled his way over to his sister's body. He went to his knees beside her. Chris was suddenly there, as if he had been standing there the whole time, and started ripping his shirt to shreds and padding it on Rosie's wound. Somehow double handing it since the bullet had passed leanly without being stuck.

Tina Walters took off, her hand tucking something into her hoody pocket, but there was no way she was going to escape me. My legs felt like they were on fire as I sprinted after the girl who had injured my best friend. She pulled out the gun and started shooting behind her, at me, but you can't aim that well, and it usually means running at a slower pace. Just what I needed to catch her. I zig zagged my path, never keeping a pattern, and got with in five feet when I tackled her. The gun clattered twenty feet away and I was lucky it didn't go off. But I was too angry and filled with adrenaline to care about a little bullet at the moment.

"Where's the bombs or whatever, tell me now!" I yelled in her face. Her eyes looked wide and scared because if there's one thing about me that you haven't figured out, I'm not a happy spy when my best friend has been shot. I'm willing to beat the heck out of someone if it means saving lives, and maybe getting a little revenge in the process.

"It's the alumni disk on our side, the second somebody picks it up, the sides have sensors that will send a signal to all Gallagher computers and the Circle of Cavan will be able to hack into whatever they want to, just please, don't hurt me," She closed her eyes in fear and I delivered a punch in her face, and then moved to a pressure point that nicely knocked her out. My legs were tired but yet they were loyal and ran as fast as they could.

It wasn't long till I spotted the alumni disk hanging from a tree in a little CD protector. But I wasn't the only one after it.

"Stop, it's not safe!" I screamed from my exhausted lungs. As I came closer, I recognized Zoe Airson. She laughed quietly. I pulled out my gun and pointed it at her and she stopped, all but a couple of feet away from the Alumni disk.

"Step away from the disk, Zoe, now," I commanded but the crooked smile played on her face and she pretended to poke it but her finger never touched it.

"What are you even going to do Christin?" She taunted and laughed like a deranged hyena, "Your twenty feet away with a gun, but that can't stop me from activating the virus that will destroy the Gallagher computer walls so my people can destroy yours. In the end Solomon, the bad guys will win, and those bad guys are the Circle of Cavan." She smiled giddily and my finger pulled back on the trigger. Her hand wasn't less than a centimeter away from that disk, but then it was six feet away, because it had gone done with the limp body that had been Zoe Airson, FBI Agent, and CoC operative. My hand shook as I dropped the gun. I had never killed a person like that before. Even though I had saved hundreds of people from what the CoC might have done, the thought was still eating away at my mind. I had just killed somebody with a gun, as if it were nothing to pull back the trigger and end their life.

I sat down and waited for somebody to come. I let my mind take me to a different place, a different time.

"_Daddy!" I yelled excitably as he pulled up to our home. My little feet carried me out the door and into his arms. But my mind twisted this happy memory into bad thoughts. It was a horrible man, the one that had tried to kill me when I was eight because I knew too much about his gang. He snarled and laugh and showed me the pictures of my father, dead. I screamed and tried to struggle out of his grip but he didn't relinquish. _

My bad thoughts had blocked out anything until I felt a pair of strong, familiar arms, pick me up and take me away from Zoe, from Rosie, from anything that would put me in pain.

"_Down in the valley, the valley so low_

_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow_

_Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow_

_Down in the valley, the valley so low"_

"_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew_

_Angels in heaven know I love you_

_Know I love you, dear, know I love you_

_Angels in heaven know I love you . . ."_

The angel's voice faded away on the wind, back into heaven, and away from my darkness.

"Rosie's fine Christin, the shot was clean. Grant and Johnny are with her in the infirmary right now. Your mom and dad are fine, so are your two older brothers. Chris will meet us at Gallagher. You saved hundreds of lives Christin, I hope you know that above all else,"

**A/N: Please Review!**


	39. Goodbye, Farewell, Good Riddance

Christin Solomon

Chapter 40-Goodbye, Farewell, Good Riddance

**A/N: Yes, the day has come, Christin Solomon is done, and here my loyal readers and reviewers, is the last chapter to end it all. **

Christin's POV

I sat in the front row with my father, brother, and James. The senior class of Gallagher Academy stood up there, but my Blackthorne boys stood up there too, since they had chosen to graduate here since they had spent their senior year here anyway. Everyone was glowing, except Zach, who was smirking, but even his eyes had a little bit of extra shine. Grant's eyes were constantly roaming the crowd, waiting, hoping for her to appear. But there was no sign of his big sister. I had texted, called, and e-mailed her ten times each; none came back with a reply. How could she miss her brother's graduation? They weren't dressed in cheesy plastic robe/dress, whatever things. They wore sweaters with nice dress pants for the guys or dress skirts for the girls, with their school emblem over their heart.

Dad nudged me so I looked up at him. He smiled and gestured to the three boys I had trained intensively for the last seven years and I understand his meaning. Now was the time to really prove that I had taught them well, here was the test of a life time, the test of survival. For some odd reason, I wanted to cry in pure relief that I had gotten them this far. Chris chuckled because even though I had my observant mask on, he read my face like a book. He wrapped a protective arm around my shoulders and I slouched a little into his side.

"Hey sis,"

"Hi bro, nice seeing you here today,"

"Ha ha sis,"

"I know, I belong on Comedy Central,"

"Guess what?"

"You have cancer?"

"Not funny,"

"Then hurry up and tell me,"

"You're so frickin mean,"

"You should know, our mother carried us in the same stomach for nine months, I probably kicked you more times than you can count,"

"Ha, no wonder I was all bruised . . ."

"Cough up whatever you were trying to say Chris,"

"I decided to become a CIA doctor," I shot up in response to his news before I was throwing my arms awkwardly around his neck from the side in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so happy for you Chris! We're going to be the best spy team ever!" I felt like a little four year old again, before we had been separated for fifteen years. He laughed and hugged me back.

"I thought we already were,"

"Of course but this just puts the cherry on top," We laughed and mom peeked at us from around dad.

"What are you two so excited about?" She asked warily. Usually we were the trouble makers of the family, there was reason to worry when we were hugging and laughing in simultaneously. My dad shot me a look so we separated.

"It's noting we will have to worry about, right Christin Solomon?" My dad tried to be serious and stern with me, which left me nearly rolling on the floor laughing. Chris found it just as amusing as I did. James was giving us a peculiar look.

"It's not polite to stare," I playfully scowled my boyfriend. He shook his head and didn't say anything and turned his gaze forward again.

"Mm hm," Somebody coughed into the microphone, I looked up to see Headmistress Morgan giving me and Chris a pointed look. Mom looked around dad and glared, I shot her back a look that said, I'm a legal adult, you can't ground me. She put on her next level glare and then sat back up more appropriately. I snickered and so did Chris. I examined my little brothers. Jonas had just received is diploma and was grinning like Mr. Sunshine. Next was Zach, he kept glancing back at Cammie and winking at her, but somehow holding a smirk at the same time. Grant's eyes were half heartedly skimming the people when all of a sudden they lit up. I twisted and spotted his black haired, golden eyed sister slip through the doors, close it without a sound, and pick her way to the front row where her seat was reserved. She blinked apologetically to Grant while I made James scoot over so Rosie could sit beside me.

"Where were you?" I demanded in a whisper.

"On a jet, getting here as fast as I could," She snapped and gave me a look that said, Back Off, I'm here.

"Where's Johnny?" I asked.

"On a mission," She responded with a light shrug. I gave her another look then smiled as Zach received his diploma. He smirked at me but I knew he was happy and proud.

"Why couldn't he make it? Grant is your brother after all," I whispered. She turned to me, and looked me straight in the eye.

"How many times did your dad miss your birthday?" She asked and that was the end of our conversation. Grant finally came up and Rosie stood up and whooped like the competitive, proud big sister that she is. He laughed and mouthed a, thanks sis. She grinned and sat back down, glowing with loving pride for her little brother. They went through the rest of the class. We stood up with dignity but Rosie couldn't help it and broke out in an all out run to hug Grant. He laughed and lifted her a few inches off the ground.

"Grant Shawn Newman, you are going to make me spill tears of joy," She snapped teasingly and he laughed his booming bass laugh.

"I'm glad you're proud of me Rose," He told her and finally put her down to tuck her into his side. My mom and Mrs. Morgan snapped a picture of the two before they could make some stupid faces to stop them. I stepped forward and hugged him. Then proceeded to hug the rest of my boys, and went back to stand in front of Jonas after Zach, "Goodbye," I told him and then went to Grant, "Farewell," and finally stepped in front of Zach, "Good Riddance."


	40. INFO ABOUT CLOSURE FOR CS!

**Hey to my Readers,**

** I can't believe Christin Solomon is really done with. But I wanted to tell everyone that my one-shot closer will be called *drum roll please* It's Worth It. The reason it's called this is a reason you will have to find out when you read my one-shot. I know, I'm that mean. Thank you again to all my awesome reviewers. It's been amazing reading what you have to say about the black haired, dark eyes mystery of Christin Solomon. Once again, I can't tell how much I appreciate the reviews.**

**Sincerely,**

**Unstoppable Angel**


End file.
